The Titans After Rasemune
by Professor Curly
Summary: The sequel to Rasemune. After the defeat of Trigon, everything is going well for the Titans. However, when a slew of new and old villains come along, the titans find themselves almost overwhelmed. What will they do? Shekron Kaizer raves: This is so great!
1. The Greatest Theif in History!

1Chapter One: The Best Thief in History!

At least, that's what the headline had said. And you know, the longer the investigation went, the more true the statement seemed. After all, it was supposed be impossible to rip off the entire Starlight Diamond's Inc. vault without even getting in...

"It, it just... There isn't any openings anywhere, the lock is in perfect condition, there is no damage to the hinges or any of the mechanisms... Not even the sub-alarm went off, it's recorded whenever anyone opens the vault, code or not."

A teenage boy of average height with black spiky hair looked around the massive, now empty vault. His red, green, yellow and black costume would've been enough to set him apart, not to mention his black mask that showed only white where his eyes should've been. The large 'R' on his chest identified him as Robin, the Boy Wonder former pupil of Batman.

Having been taught by the greatest detective in the world (Except for PERHAPS The Question, there was still debate over that), he was normally quite adept at figuring things like this out. But not only had the police been over the entire vault twice, he had searched with every device and skill he had five times.

Not even his part-robot teammate Cyborg's scanners detected anything. The dark/blue metallic skinned teen shrugged, his human eye bearing sorrow, "There's nothing man."

In a corner, a green blood hound was sniffing at the ground, doing it's best to help. It's ears perked up, and in the flash of an eye it changed into a short green haired/skinned/everything boy wearing a black and purple jump suit. He was crouched down, and examining something, "Hey guys, over here!"

"What? Did you find something?" Robin asked, running over with Cyborg close behind.

"The scent changes right here. It's really really really really really-"

"We get it."

"...Faint, but it does change."

"Hold on, let me try to..."

Robin took out a birdarang and scraped it along the ground, eventually finding a crack. He quickly slipped the weapon into it, lifting a small section of the floor off. They crowded around, looking to see what was in the small cubby.

A note?

_He who faced the forty, _

_He who sailed the seas,_

_We are your newest foes,_

_The world's greatest theives._

"Aw man, I hate riddles!" Beast Boy yelled, his head already hurting just from hearing it. It would've exploded if he had read it.

"He who faced the forty? What does that mean?" Cyborg asked, scratching his head, searching his memory banks for any sort of reference. There were some that were vaguely interesting, but nothing that fit this.

"Good work Beast Boy. This my be a great asset."

"Oh ya! Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy..."

"So you have any idea what it means Rob?"

"Well... No, but I'm not going to rest until..." Then he noticed the looks his teammates were giving him. You know, the 'Oh no you're not' look. They remembered quite well the boy wonder's obsessive nature, "...Fine."

"Look man, we all know that you could handle it. But the problem is the rest of us can't. We aren't, well, you..."

"We don't have to go through this again, really. I learned my lesson... The hard way."

"Sometimes I wish I could do that."

Robin and Cyborg stared at their green friend, who was beaming without a care in the world, "Uh, do what Bb?"

"Learn."

And Beast Boy continued to beam. Right up until Cyborg pointed at him, mouth gaping, "_You_ wish you could _learn_!"

"Dude! That's not what I said. I said 'sometimes'."

"Leave him Cyborg, his having a stupider-than-usual moment. He'll be fine in a minute."

"Ya ok... Hey Bb, are you sure you weren't blond in a past life or something?"

"I was blond before I was green!"

"...That explains a lot."

It took several seconds for Beast Boy's poor brain to decipher what his best buddy meant in that statement, "...Dude! I am so not a dumb blond!"

"You're only half right." A cold, monotonous voice said from the shadows.

An ashen skinned, purple haired teenage girl appeared from the shadows. Her amethyst eyes held neutrality, almost no emotion at all, and her blue cloak hid most of her body from view.

"Thanks Raven."

"...I meant you aren't blond."

Hmmm... Dumb blond, subtract blond, equals...

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"The fact that it took you that long just confirms my point."

"Raven, did you find out anything?"

The sorceress sighed, rubbing her temples, "The owner really knows nothing, the security guards are all clean, to sum it up the actual company is innocent."

"Well, we found a note. Riddles seem to be right up your alley, can you make anything of this?" Robin asked, handing her the note.

"...Obvious reference to some past figures, who I'm not sure. There are two of them, so... I'm not really sure. There were stories on Azarath of great theives and such, but I highly doubt anyone from Earth knows them."

"Alright. Where's Starfire?"

"Looking around outside. Did you find anything else besides this?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

They heard a muffled cry. Exiting the vault, the followed the source of the noise.

A girl was floating outside the window, with stunning red hair and large emerald eyes. Her skin was orange, and she also had two spots above her eyes. And though she was trying, she couldn't lift up the pane of glass to enter.

Now, all things considered, she could've merely ripped it off and flew in. But Robin had advised her that such destructive behavior was bad for everyone. So she was trying to be gentle, but the window was frustrating her.

"_Friends!"_

"Starfire? What's wrong?"

"_The window appears to be stuck, and I do not wish to cause destruction..."_

"Hold on." Robin told her, noticing that the window was locked. He sighed, turned the little nob, and tried to lift.

What the?

He tried harder, pulling with all the might in his body, grimacing with the effort. For a moment he thought that it was working, because he felt movement...

...Sadly, that was just his hands slipping.

Due to the sudden loss of tension, the boy wonder was thrown backwards and to the floor with impressive strength. Landing flat on his back, the three titans in the room crowded around him, while Starfire peered closer into the window. He sat up, rubbing his head in pain and confusion.

"Wow, I give that a six on the 'boy blunder' meter." Raven told them sarcastically.

"Six? I give that an eight."

"Pfft, you guys have got to be kidding me. That was a ten all the way." Beast Boy finished, giggling.

"If your done, help me figure out what is keeping this window shut." Robin ordered testily. He had grown to hate Raven's sarcastic nature. Well, when it was directed at him anyway. When it was targeted on Beast Boy (Which was often) it was quite funny.

Cyborg went over and tried to pry the window open himself, but he was met with a similar level of success. Which was... well, none. Whatever it was holding the window down, it was incredibly tight.

"Man, it's like someone just glued the window shut..." Beast Boy commented, watching his friend strain against the invisible force.

Robin considered this information a moment, before taking out another birdarang and trying to slide it under the crack of the window. After a few moments, he pulled it out. Low and behold, there was an incredibly sticky substance covering it.

"They came in the window, got into the vault somehow, and glued the window shut on the way out so that when the police came it would appear as if all the windows were still locked... These guys weren't kidding, I've haven't heard of anyone this meticulous and precise."

"I'll run a full diagnostic on a sample of that glue back at the tower. It may give us a hint as to who they are."

"Is there anything else? I have a rather good book to get back to." Raven asked in a bored tone.

"No, I think we've found all there is to find. Back to the tower guys, it looks like we have a long week ahead of us."

"Well look at the bright side."

Everyone turned to the emerald changeling, waiting for him to say something stupid.

Which he strangely didn't. In fact, what he said was quite true, "At least no one shooting/attacking us and attempting to take over/blow up/hypnotize the city."

"...I think Beast Boy's brain just gave off it's last death throes."

"Uh..."

TEEN TITANS!

"Aw ya! You wanna pass me, but you can't pass me!"

"Come on tin man, it's all me now!"

"Hey! Oh you're gonna get it now you little grass stain!"

"Keep it down, some people are trying to concentrate here!" Raven yelled at them over the roar, looking up from trying to read her book.

"Hey Rae, stop it you're braking my concentration!"

Needless to say, you could see the vein in Raven's forehead bulge in anger. But she kept it in check, then saw the smirk on Beast Boy's face. Hmmm... Maybe he did have a brain. Getting back at her for the insults she dealt out to him on a regular basis. Interesting development...

"Friend Raven, I do believe you have been 'fired'?"

The dark titan looked over to her rather emotional teammate, eyebrow raised, "Uh, Starfire... I think you mean 'burned'."

"Oh... Hehe?"

"Hmmm... Why don't you go check on Robin? He hasn't been out of his room in a while."

Starfire struck a dramatic pose and said with a voice full of pride, "It shall be done friend Raven!"

"Grrr...Aliens..." Raven mumbled to herself, snuggling down in her seat a little further, recommencing her book. Rather interesting history actually, a collection of tales and legends from a world called Aderva. However, what interested her most was that there was a name mentioned every so often. Einderan.

The same name as her brother. And when you think about it, there was really no way that it could've been coincidence. Names are usually specific to each world, with a few exceptions. Like Raven for example. Granted, you didn't see a whole lot of 'Raven's walking around, but there were more than one.

As far as they had gathered, there was only one person named Einderan. It was a rather cultural sounding name wasn't it? She was growing more and more convinced as she read that her beloved half-brother was from this world, which supposedly just dissapeared several centuries ago.

And that was about how old Einderan figured he was.

Speaking of which... She was getting worried. Her spirit, her soul knew that he was alive. It was a half demon brother/sister thing. However, she was beginning to doubt this bond, as it had failed her once before. Raven had thought for so very long that she was the last of her race, the last of the Azarathians. Yet it turned out there were many.

That was a joyous discovery. And what's more, for a few weeks she was able to express her emotions. With other mages around to dissipate her own magic, her powers were somewhat dulled. Not to say accidents didn't happen, but they were fewer and far between.

She had been cursing Einderan's name with every oath from Azarath to Mystell when he left though. Did he know how hard it was to get back under control when they just suddenly up and left? IT WAS FRICKIN' IMPOSSIBLE!

Anyway... She hoped he was alright. Raven had stopped Trigon's plan. Earth was one of the mortal realm's greatest strongholds, and after Azarath fell one of the last. If it had fallen, the universe and the rest of this plane of existence would've been...

Bad. Let's just say it would've been bad.

But that's not how it happened. With the help of her friends, and even the surprise ally of Slade, she had banished him back through the portal she herself had created. Yet the key word there was 'banished'. She had managed to send him back, which in and off itself was possibly the greatest feat ever to be done by a mortal. The problem was, 'banished' did not equal 'destroyed'.

Trigon was still out there, somewhere. And Raven knew, that Einderan was going to do everything he could to keep his promise of ending the existence of Trigon the Terrible, once and for all. She had weakened her father, but even that... She didn't know if it would be enough. Einderan was strong, incredibly strong. He had been studying, improving, he had been creating his own style of magic for well on two and a half centuries. Under the guide of none other than Trigon himself, who despite being one of the most evil demons on any plane, was indeed probably the best teacher of the magical arts anyone could ask for.

That was really the problem though. It had been Trigon who taught him. It remained to be seen if indeed the student could indeed surpass the master. But if anyone could do it, Einderan could do it. Or at least, she hoped so...

Well, there was nothing she could do about it but hope and pray really. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't leave her friends. Plus she didn't know exactly how, portals to other worlds were never really her forte'. Actually, now that she thought about it, she really didn't have something she particularly excelled at...

Raven had been looking for a new hobby. Perhaps she should take up another brand of magic? Azarathian she was fairly adept in... The portal thing would be useful. Especially for situations like when Cyborg had been dragged into the past... That had been close, she almost hadn't been able to pull it off.

Ya... That sounded like a grand idea. She was going to... wait, was someone talking to her?

"...ven, Raven? Rae, you there? Hellooo!"

Beast Boy backed off a few inches from the face she was making at him when she looked up, "Beast Boy, what do you want?"

"Um... It's 3 am, and I came out to get some water, when I noticed you were still reading, and I thought that uh, maybe, you would like to, you know, get some sleep before Robin's training session?"

It took several moments to decipher language from the changeling's garble, but eventually Raven nodded. Was it really that late? Normally she could just tell the exact time down to the minute. And she had spent all this time and hadn't actually gotten any further in her book...

"Thanks... I didn't realize what time it was. A lot on my mind..."

"It's about your brother isn't it."

Now Raven was surprised. Beast Boy was never that empathetic to anything, "How did you?"

"I uh, kinda saw his name in your book."

"And just when I thought you were growing a brain..."

"So, what does it say about him?"

"Who?"

"You're brother, duh."

"Oh... It isn't talking about him. This is someone else with the same name, I'm sure of it."

"How do you know?"

"Well, for one my brother is a half demon, and that's something that tends to get included into these kinds of books. Besides, this Einderan is supposed to have had blond hair and 'blue eyes that were orbs of lightning'."

"Uh... Ok..."

"...It means that his eyes had a sort of glow to them. Sometimes when people do magic for a long time or they have a whole lot of power that starts to happen. I think, I've never actually met anyone like that. Quite an interesting story to him, he ran away from home after losing control of his powers and nearly killing his family with a bolt of lightning."

"Dang it."

"He was eight at the time."

Beast Boy's jaw dropped, and he scratched his head in thought, "Double dang it."

"Ya. He would've died if he hadn't met an unlikely ally, a swordsman by the name of Curond. Not really much about him yet, but they both sound like quite interesting people. I'm definitely showing this to Einderan when he returns. I think that the world this book is talking about is the one he's from."

"Oh ya? Where is it?"

"It's gone."

"Ouch... Like, gone gone?"

"I'm really not sure. No one has ever reported going there in... a very long time. It may exist still, or it might not, but... Well, you can figure."

"I guess so... Well, I'm going to bed now. G'night Rae."

"Good night Beast Boy."

Later, as the changeling was just about to fall asleep, it occurred to him, something he had missed a few seconds before.

'_Hey, I just called Raven "Rae" and she didn't care. Wow... Ah, it's just late, er, early, um...whatever...donuts!'_

TEEN TITANS!

Oh you've got to be kidding...

Alright, the good news was that Robin's torture, er, 'training' session had been canceled. The bad news was, they had a problem. A big problem, if you wanted to think literally. Now, they didn't know how, they didn't know why, they didn't care. Sometimes things just go wrong.

But how in the heck, did Adonis, Mammoth, and Johnny Rancid team up? I mean, come on, how did that happen? Adonis was a wimp in a suit, Mammoth was apart of the hive, and Johnny was a would-be punk who looked like he was on a permanent acid trip. How did these three get together?

Sigh...

And it was going to be such a good day...

"Hahaha! Check my manly plex!"

"...I swear, on my bike, if you say that one more time I'm going to shoot you in the head and chuck you into the bay!"

"After I tear you into tiny pieces!"

"You're just jealous cause my muscles get all the ladies!"

"SHUT UP! THEY AREN'T EVEN MUSCLES! THAT'S A SUIT! A ROBOTIC SUIT!"

"Ah ya, I'm feeling the burn..." Adonis said with a grin, curling a car for no apparent reason.

"...How did he join this? I mean, ya I agreed to this plan, but I didn't tell this idiot about it." Johnny said angrily, pointing at Adonis.

"I didn't either."

"Stop lifting the car and tell us how you found out about this!"

"Well dudes, I was like..."

"Alright, shut up now. I don't want to hear a story that starts with the words 'well dudes, I was like'..."

"...Check out my manly plex!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"

The titans had arrived on seen a while ago. In fact, they were now seated in/on the T-car, watching the unfolding scene. Cyborg had gone into the movie theatre across the street and bought popcorn, so the super-teens snacked while the super villains took themselves out.

"And I thought television was the only good form of entertainment."

"And I thought reading was the only good form of entertainment."

These two sentences were said at almost exactly the same time by Beast Boy and Raven, respectively. They didn't pay attention though, as Mammoth got Adonis in a sleeper hold while Adonis was using his free arm to have Johnny into a headlock.

"I got five bucks says Mammoth is the last one standing." Cyborg told his teammates, holding up a waded bill.

"Pfft, ten on Adonis. He may be stupid, but that suit is good." Beast Boy countered, holding up his own wad of money.

"No, Johnny is tougher than both of them." Robin said with a smirk, putting his money on the hood of the car.

"Friends, what is it you are doing?"

"They're making bets."

"Raven, what is this 'bet'."

"It's a wager, they put up money on what they think will happen. Whoever is right get's to keep the money the ones who were wrong bet."

"Interesting..."

Meanwhile, Johnny had drawn his pistol and was trying to bend his arm backwards and shoot Adonis, but ended up hitting Mammoth, releasing the robotic muscle man to begin a slow pounding of Johnny. Mammoth wasn't out though, as after a few seconds Adonis was on his back with Mammoth on top, soon Johnny getting into it as well. It looked a bit like an insane twister match. Almost like in a cartoon. In fact, many things seemed like a cartoon around here...

"Ouch! Ouch! Alright, I give, I give, get off of me!"

"All hail the manliness of Adonis!"

"Hail this surfer boy."

BANG!

"Hehehe... Nothing beats a good pistol at your side..." Then Johnny noticed the Titans, and his shoulder's slumped, "Aw crap..."

Robin counted his money, a smug look on his face, while Beast Boy and Cyborg growled in annoyance.

"How long have you been sitting there bird boy?"

"About five, ten minutes maybe."

"Why didn't you attack us?"

"Well, you were doing fine on your own, so... Are you going to come quietly?"

"Pfft, you always ask that question. Tell me, has there ever been a person who agreed to that?"

"No..."

"My point exactly!"

BANG BANG BANG!

"Titans, go!"

And at that point, the battle really began. Cause Mammoth wasn't staying down and Adonis had nothing important in his head for Johnny's shot to damage. The three villains got back in their group, and faced the approaching team of heroes

Johnny managed to hit Beast Boy in the stomach with a pistol shot, but it didn't do much more than knock the breath out of him because he was a pterodactyl at that point. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin weren't exactly as lucky. It simply wasn't possible to stop a double football charge from both Mammoth and Adonis at the same time. First the robotic titan, then the Tameranian princess, and finally the boy wonder were tossed aside like rag dolls, providing about as much resistance.

In fact, Raven's sheild nearly shattered under the force of the impact. Luckily, the two villain's heads did shatter. Note to self, never run headfirst into a magical sheild projected by Raven. Just not a good idea for a villain to do. Unless you're like, a rock... Cinderblock comes to mind... Course he'd have to bend down really far to run headfirst into the sheild she projects around herself unless she was flying, and if she was flying she would normally just get out of the way...

Back to the slaughter, er, fight. Robin shook the stars out of his head, and managed to take out Johnny's gun with a well placed birdarang, forcing him to flee outmatched from the battle. Beast Boy charged after him, turning into a bull in the process.

Mammoth didn't give off the impression of intelligence, but was actually pretty clever, slamming his fists into the ground to create a cloud of dust thick enough for him to slip by the titans unnoticed. This left Adonis, who neither the member of the HIVE or the street punk held any comradery to anyway, alone and outnumbered.

Sadly, this fact never seemed to dawn on the mechanically muscle bound idiot, and he just smirked at the two that were left, as Beast Boy was going after Johnny, and Cyborg as well as Starfire were trying to find Mammoth (Starfire went just in case other members from the HIVE showed up).

"Give it up Adonis. Beast Boy took you down alone in less than six seconds last time."

And this was not the incident with the chemicals when the Beast first manifested itself physically. This was later, a few days after the defeat of Trigon. The changeling didn't even attack. He just turned into a monkey and jumped on Adonis's head. At which point Adonis punched himself in the face to try and get him off, never even coming close to hitting the titan.

"I've been working out since then. There's no way you scrawny wimps can take me down!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "It's almost as if he doesn't know he's a five foot, four inch nerd who weighs a grand total of eighty pounds..."

"Huh, but seeing that I'm feeling merciful, I'll let you two go. See ya later!"

With those, 'intelligent' last words, Adonis took off faster than they thought was faster for the suit to move. Huh, learn something new every day. Maybe he re-wired it or something. But even that was not enough to escape Raven and Robin, who were considerably faster without using powers or gadgets.

So, Adonis stopped beside a car, and smirked, "Let's see how much iron you can pump wimps!"

It was an INCREDIBLY nice car. A Saleen S-7 type body, but even slicker. The windows were all tinted almost completely black, and the paint was a strange silver-blue color. The height of the car never changed from the top of the windshield back, and the entire thing looked too streamlined for words.

And the idiot started to reach to pick it up. Man, he needs to get his priorities straight...

"Hey! That's my car!"

"Hmmm, I wonder if it can fly!" Adonis roared at whoever said that, and grabbed the vehicle. But as his hands touched the metal, there was a beeping sound. Suddenly, electricity surged from the car to the villain, knocking him almost across the street.

"Heh, I tried to warn you."

With that, the driver of the car turned off the alarm, and hopped in. And as he drove off, he tossed something out the window that struck Adonis neatly in the head.

"...If you are hearing this message, you have somehow managed to tick me off. Congratulations. For your trouble, I give you this _plastic explosive_. It's highly powerful, enough to blow apart a block of concrete three feet thick. And the best part? It's now stuck to your body! Don't bother trying to get it off, the coating of this device is probably the stickiest substance known to man as long as a low level electrical current is running through it. Perhaps if a more powerful current is induced, or if you manage to find a way to turn this current off, it will detach itself. But if you've managed to make me mad enough to use this, you probably aren't smart enough to do either. You have ten more seconds to live, hope you life's a _blast_ pal. 10..."

Adonis began to struggle violently, pulling at the device attached to his head, rolling on the ground and screaming for help. Raven and Robin looked at each other, mouths gaping from the message, and ran to assist him. But he was thrashing around so much, they couldn't get close enough to even look at the device, much less get it off.

The number ticked down to one, and the titans closed the eyes, while Adonis began to cry.

"...1."

They waited. They waited. They waited some more. They waited again. Man this is the longest frickin' second ever. Hold on a sec...

"Sucker."

Then it just fell off. No explosion, nothing. Just that single taunting word, then it falls and rolls a ways. When it stopped, the top opened, and a small projector made a hologram, while a monotone voice said.

"This product is courtesy of the Curly Corporation, all rights reserved. Have a nice day."

The hologram was of a symbol. An eight point star, with blue on the horizontal and vertical points, and silver on the diagonal ones, all coming out of a large yellow 'C'. This message done, it did explode, with little force, but left almost no trace of the device at all.

"Ok... That was strange." Robin said, scratching his head in thought. Then a foul scent assaulted his senses, and both heroes looked around. Then they looked at Adonis, who had fainted.

"No, he didn't."

"The cops are definitely cleaning this mess up." Robin said, shaking his head.

"Literally."

123456789123456789123456789


	2. The Fateful Trip For the 'GirlTime'

1Chapter Two: The Fateful Trip For the 'Girl Time'

"Alright Cy, what do you have for me?"

Robin stood arms crossed, watching his large robotic friend hunched over a computer. Cyborg turned, the smirk on his face revealing that whatever he had found was interesting, helpful or not. And either way, sometimes the most insignificant detail provided the most insight into a criminal's mind. So said Robin, the boy wonder of crime fighting.

"I have the tests back on the note, glue, and the remains of the device you guys found. What do you want first?"

"Let's go in that order."

"Alrighty then."

He walked over to a plastic examination case that they had placed the note in. It was slightly rumpled and frayed, but overall it was in good condition, "The paper can be bought at any store that sells paper. The ink is also standard, nothing interesting there either."

"However?" Robin guessed, and Cyborg nodded.

"The scent that Beast Boy picked up was too faint for my sensors to detect because I wasn't actually looking for it and there wasn't much of it. Anyway, it turns out to be a type of perfume."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, and I even got a match to what it is. Expensive stuff, only one place in Jump even has it. This is the kind of stuff... Well, Bill Gates might be able to afford, but I doubt it. It cost that much. And you'll love the name of it."

"Go on."

"_Stolen Hearts_."

Robin chuckled. Didn't that just figure, "Cliche'. Very cliche'. Get me the name of the place that sells it, I'll go down and see if I can't find anything. Let's move on."

"Alright. The glue..." Cyborg began, motioning to a vial of boiling mass, "Is incredibly strong at room temperature. But you get it at say, a hundred and twenty degrees, it flows like water. It's a new item being worked by the military to replace bulkier wielding equipment for field repairs. However, they need it to remain sticky at higher temperatures, but for whoever these guys are the role is filled perfectly."

"So they're connected to the military..."

"Maybe, the black market may go deeper than we think, but it is most likely the work of an inside military official."

"Good work. Now, how about that thing?"

Cyborg's grin faltered, and he walked over to the broken remains of the device that whoever that was had placed on Adonis, "Whoever made this was, well beyond his or her time."

"Meaning?"

"I'll give it to you straight, the technology used in just the material itself is on my level of tech. I've been working on it for hours, but I still have no idea why it does what it does. That, the hologram that you said was projected, I'm clueless at this point."

"Could it possibly have been Gizmo, or someone connected to him?"

"Well, It could be, but I doubt it. I'm going to run some more test on this. Did you see the guy at all?"

"No, both Raven and I were too focused on Adonis to notice anyone else. I did get a pretty good look at his car. Silver, sleek, streamlined. It looked like something straight from the year 2100. And of course, it was probably heavily customized."

"So we can assume whoever it is would be about eighteen. Any younger and people would start asking questions when they saw him getting in and out. He parked in broad daylight right?"

"Ya, he did."

"I wish I would've been there, just to meet whoever this is. Heck, just see whoever this is. And the car. I so want to see his car!"

"Don't worry, it's kind of hard to miss. This is great, just great... First we get two enigmatic thieves that can get into a vault without opening it in any way, then a new guy who we have no idea what his intentions are... And of course..."

"You think this has something to do with Slade right?"

"Well, ya."

"Look man, I'm not going to try and argue against you. Most of the time it is Slade, I admit. But if you keep jumping to that same conclusion over and over again, someone is going to take advantage of it."

"...Thanks Cy, I'll remember that. Keep it up, find out whatever you can."

As his leader walked away, Cyborg asked him, "So where are you going?"

"I'm going out for a while, get some fresh air. You know how to reach me."

"Alright, be careful man. And be sure to tell Starfire your leaving! Remember last time?"

Robin blushed, glad that his face was turned away from his half-robot teammate. He gave a half-wave of acknowledgment and started off for the Tameranian's room.

See, a few weeks earlier Robin had gone out on a patrol, and had not informed Starfire. Who in response had become so worked up about it that she had nearly leveled the tower and went on a warpath against every petty villain in Jump City. Quite terrifying when you think about it.

Meanwhile, as he went to do this, Beast Boy was lazily flipping through the channels on their insanely big TV. He was slouched back so far that it was more like he was laying down with his feet on the floor and head propped against the back of the couch. His eyes were half-lidded with boredom, and a huge yawn was his only sign of life.

"Dang it, Cyborg hasn't played me at Ultimate Super Metal Omega Racing XYZ 4 since he caught this stupid 'Robin-flu'!"

"He's working. You know, work-ing, that thing that you never do even though Robin tells you to."

"But I'm bored!"

"You need a hobby besides video games..."

"Other than video games? How can you even say that! There is nothing but video games!"

"Alright." Raven said, going back to reading.

"...Like what?" Beast Boy asked, extremely shyly and more than a little grudgingly.

The sorceress considered. She really hadn't thought about it when she had said it...

"Um... some people build model airplanes..."

A vision of Beast Boy trying to glue two pieces of wood together and resulting in the bottle of glue on her head entered the deep reaches of her mind.

"...Or not. You could try and get Cyborg to teach you how to work on cars..."

The idea of their life and safety at 140+ mph depending on Beast Boy's handiwork was not appealing, as it brought images of burning wreckage and total destruction.

"...No... Maybe, no... No... Definitely no..."

Beast Boy sunk lower with each suggestion she threw out. Storm clouds gathered over his head, adding to his already bored state to turn his normally cheery attitude into one of semi-depression. He was bored!

Then a lightbulb lit up above his head. Well, it sort of flickered, then shut off... Anyway, "Hey, why don't I teach you how to play video games."

Silence.

"...No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not playing games with you Beast Boy, it's just not something that I happen to do."

"Come on! I'm bored! Please?"

"No."

"I won't bother you for the whole rest of the day!"

"No."

"I won't bother you for the whole rest of the week!"

"No."

"I won't bother you and do your chores for a month!"

"No."

"Raven! Come on, I'll, uh, not bother you for a month, and, uh, PLEASE!"

"No!"

"PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE-"

"ALRIGHT!" Raven yelled, and you could hear an explosion several floors below. She rounded on the changeling, eyes glowing white, "I'll play your insignificant game! One! And if you so much as think about talking to me again I'll slam your face into the ground until your body stops twitching."

Beast Boy was cowering in a corner, "So, is that a yes?"

Flames shot up around raven as her eye split into four and turned red, her voice becoming deep, demonic, and foreboding, "You try my patience Beast Boy."

"...So, is that a yes?"

"YES!"

"...Alright!"

Raven sighed, and took a deep breath. Just let all of the negative energy flow out. Ya... Just play this game then go and meditate. Perfect plan. Ya...

"So do you want to play Fighter Fight 4000 or maybe Space Blasters Special edition or maybe Zombie: Attack of the Walking Zombies-"

"Just, pick, one."

"Alright." Beast Boy squeaked, quickly putting a game into the Gamestation and turning it on without even looking at it. Then as the opening screen loaded, a smirk crossed his face. Raven was so going down now...

Cyborg groaned, checking his systems to see what time it was. What in the? One already? Hmmm... Did Robin ever get back? Aw, he can handle himself. He was the boy wonder after all, they didn't just wake up one day and start calling him that.

He walked groggily from his lab, towards the common room for a snack before bed. He opened the door, and then the strangest sound met his ears/audio sensors.

"...NO! HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!"

"Can I go now?"

"No! I'm going to beat you!"

"Beast Boy, so far I've beaten you when we've played every character combination on this game. The score stands at 247 to zero. I doubt you'll be able to-"

"No! I will beat you! Begin!"

There was a roar of sound, several flashes of light, then an echoing death cry emanated from a burly man on screen as a small oriental woman took a bow and giggled.

"...NO!"

Cyborg rubbed his eyes. Then snapped a few pictures and several minutes of video with his robot eye. Photographic memory rocked... Especially when it was literal! He was never doing his chores again, not with this to hold over Beast Boy's head. Wait, who was he...

RAVEN!

Alright, that was strange. He thought he heard the twilight zone theme song playing the hallway...

"NO!"

"Beast Boy, I want to go to bed-"

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

Raven sighed, rubbing her temples, eyes half lidded in boredom as she hit several buttons and achieved another five second victory.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day." Cyborg muttered, going to the fridge, "Ooh pie!"

TEEN TITANS!

Robin yawned heavily, stretching his arms high above his head as he tried to work the sleep out of his body. What, even he was tired at 6 am, which was about when he always woke up. Coffee, black, lots...

He was the venerable definition of zombie. Two o'clock chasing after dead end leads and non-existent clues really took it out of the boy wonder. He was just waiting for his body to kick back into awake mode, he'd be fine once that happened. Something like a prolonged adrenaline rush... And useful for the all night/day investigations.

Hitting the button on the elevator to the floor the common area was on absent-mindedly, he went over all the things that he had learned last night.

Wow that was quick. If you are wondering, that meant that all his toil had given him a grand total of nothing, no help whatsoever on their super-theives, or their mystery rouge. Oh, sightings of the car here and there, but that was of no real help to him. Maybe he should get the cops to put out an reward for information. That had helped before...

Then he was there. Ah, the common room in the early morning. Sunrise slowly lighting the room, the mess from the previous night still not cleaned up, the TV on, Raven and Beast Boy asleep on the couch...

Robin stopped dead in his tracks. Then sighed. He must've gotten home later than he thought, because he could've sworn that he just saw Raven and Beast Boy asleep on the couch... Nah, couldn't have been. He was just seeing things.

He hummed a low tune as he fixed his coffee, determined not to turn around and confirm what his brain was telling him. He refused to believe it, it was impossible, he was going crazy, ya, that was it... Or maybe that wasn't an aspirin he took this morning...

Finally, his coffee was done. He could avoid it no longer. He closed his eyes, turning oh so slowly, trying with all his might to resist looking. But one of his eyes crept open, and then all brain and body functions ceased.

There they were. He couldn't believe it. What the heck was going on? What alternate dimension was this? How? When? Why?

Then slowly it pieced itself together in his detective mind. The screen still featured fighters, one on the ground and the other in a fighting stance with the words PLAYER 2 WINS on the screen, the stage music going in the background. Raven had the controller held loosely in one hand, the other clutching her cloak around herself against the cold. Her head was leaning against Beast Boy's shoulder, curled up slightly for warmth. The changeling had his head bent forward, both hands still holding the controller in a death grip.

So, Beast Boy somehow managed to annoy/tempt Raven into playing a game with him, and they lost track of time until they finally fell asleep on the couch from exhaustion. But a sly smile crossed Robin's lips. That may be what actually happened, but for blackmailing purposes the truth could be twisted a little bit right?

As he exited to get a camera, and extremely groggy Cyborg walked in, then froze. They both looked at each other, the sleeping pair on the couch, then back to each other. Cheshire grins firmly planted on their faces, the crept over and started taking pictures.

Unfortunately for them, it seemed that everyone was waking up early that day. Because as Robin was gently putting Beast Boy's arm around Raven's shoulders, Starfire entered. She stared at the scene horror struck for several seconds, then burst out in a cry of accusation that would've made a demon feel condemned, "FRIENDS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Beast Boy was awake instantly, but froze. Robin was still holding onto his arm, Cyborg had a camera ready to take another picture. They all looked at each other, faces locked in mutual horror. There was s tremble deep in the Earth, and Raven's eyes opened.

High above the planet, on the Justice League watchtower, the Flash was having his morning coffee. Cream with 37 sugars. Even the hyperactive speed demon was moving slow this early, and he walked over to the window where Batman stood, looking down at the Earth.

"Hey Bats."

"Good morning Flash."

"What's so good about it?" He asked testily, glaring sideways at the dark knight.

"There aren't any aliens, mutated monsters, super-villains, or giant meteors so far."

"Oh, I guess it is pretty good then."

They both stared down at the celestial blue, white, and green orb that was their charge. Their home...

Suddenly a light many times brighter than the sun erupted from the coast of California, blinding the superheroes for a moment. But when their vision faded back in, they hadn't moved. In fact, the really didn't show any signs of caring for two reasons. One, it was too early for quick responses. And two...

"Raven?"

The shockwave from the explosion rattled the station for a few seconds, and the lights flickered on and off. And if you listened you could almost hear five distinct cries over the groaning strain of the metal.

"Yep."

There was silence, broken only by the beeping and humming of computers and machinery.

"...Today's going to be a good day..."

Back on Earth, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were all inside of a crater twenty feet deep and twenty feet wide, which was slowly filling with water from the bay. Raven stood where the window of the common room used to be, eyes glowing bright red, "If you ever decide in your infinite wisdom to ever try a stunt like this again, I will open a portal straight to a black hole and THROW YOU IN IT!"

She sighed, satisfied and was about to walk away when she added, "Oh yes, and you should probably get to work fixing this and if you even think of keeping so much as a single negative of that film..."

Starfire was huddled in the door way, but relaxed a little as the mysterious titan approached, "Friend Raven, I understand whatever they were doing was probably wrong and mean, but was that truly necessary?"

"No." Raven stated flatly, before giving her a sideways glance and half-smile, "But it was fun."

The Tameranian almost burst into tears of jubilation, "You have smiled and partaken in a painful and sadistic but fun activity! Do you wish to join me for the 'girl time' at the 'mall of shopping'?"

"Do I have to go into Pink World?"

"This is a celebration, we will do whatever it is you want!"

"Alright, sure."

As they walked off, Beast Boy groaned, and twitched. He looked around, scratching his head, "What did I do again?"

TEEN TITANS!

"Friend, remember that night the Mael Kirheinse arrived, you and I made an agreement that you would allow me to wear one of your cloaks?"

"Uh, ya..."

"May we go back and get one please?" Starfire asked, cringing behind Raven as they walked through the nearly deserted store. Those that were there looked at the Tameranian Princess as if she was a lamb waiting to be slaughtered, and they were just mentally deciding when, where, and who got to hold the knife.

"Alright, I'll be quick. I just want to see if they have something that I asked for last time."

Raven walked off, leaving Starfire surrounded, alone, and afraid. There seemed to be shadows creeping in from every side, threatening to drag the young alien in, the very atmosphere of the dark store frightening her. She was convinced there were dark creatures about to grab her, when she saw something that tossed aside all thoughts and fears.

With childlike interest, she floated over to a display, looking at the items behind the glass with much curiosity. Why? Because, Starfire had managed to find the gem and jewelry for sale in the store. And some of it was simply breathtaking.

When Raven returned, looking a bit disappointed, she almost had to drag her friend away. And as they walked to another part of the 'mall of shopping', Starfire told her in wonder, "I did not know you could find such things of beauty in such a dark and hostile place."

"Not everything is as it seems."

"Indeed. If there is one thing I have learned from you it is that."

This discussion had to be put on hold though, because of a chorus of screams from down the way. The two female titans glanced at each other, then sped off to see what the disturbance was.

It turned out that a man had a drawn a pistol, and was holding it threateningly. However, there seemed to be nothing in particular he was being threatening to, as he kept whirling around and looking in all directions.

The entire top part of his face was covered by an advanced looking pair of goggles, more like a helmet that covered his eyes. Only his mouth was visible, and it could be seen that he was muttering.

He wore a white lab-style coat that hung down to his ankles, and dragged the floor while he was crouched down, as well as olive green, baggy cargo pants. His shirt was a plain black one, with no distinguishing marks.

Raven and Starfire approached cautiously, the former beginning to talk, "Take it easy, just put down the gun."

However, the man made no signs of listening, or even caring. He just glanced around again, a frown on his face. As Raven tried to reason with him, Starfire went around behind to quickly take him down if he proved hostile. It was very surprising when the man acted.

"Gotcha!"

Whirling, coat fluttering behind him, he aimed the gun right at Starfire, and fired. The Tameranian froze, and watched in horror as an comet of silver energy streaked towards her. But instead of hitting, it flew right past a few feet to the side. Hitting the wall, it made a small crater and a lot of noise.

But what was really puzzling, was the fact that a group of people who were standing pretty far away were all knocked down, as if someone had dived into them. And who was quickly revealed. His holographic shielding knocked out for a moment, a black clad villain was seen, with only one distinguishing feature, several marks, especially one on the mask.

A Red X.

The villain soon faded back into invisibility, and ran, the new gunman cursing and giving pursuit. And behind him flew Raven and Starfire, who were still trying to figure out what was going on, and who they should be trying to take down.

The man in the white coat was shooting as he ran, sometimes coming dangerously close to hitting civilians, so he was singled out as the primary target over what appeared to be Red X. Plus, they could see him. Red X could wait until they had the others there to search for him, as he was more of a thief.

And possibly connected to the recent robberies...

"Robin, this is Raven, we have a disturbance at the mall. A man using extremely high tech equipment and weapons is giving chase to what appears to be Red X. He may be our mysterious new rouge."

Robin nodded, then replied over the communicator, "Alright, try to keep them both in the building, we'll be there in 4 minutes."

"Alright, hurry, this guy doesn't appear to be a very good shot and he's not shy about shooting either! Should we concentrate on him or X?"

"Who's more imminently dangerous?"

Another shot is fired, just missing a man's head by inches.

"The new guy definitely! It looks like X is just trying to get away!"

"Grrr... Alright, let X go take down the rouge!"

"Roger that! Starfire!"

"Yes?"

"Take the gunman down!"

"Right."

Starfire began to hurl starbolts at the man, which exploded around him while Raven used her powers to try and trip him. As it turned out he wasn't expecting either to happen, and fell flat on his face, skidding to a halt after a few feet.

"You will now surrender your weapons and accompany us to a proper holding facility to be tried with your crimes of-"

"Lay off!" he yelled, throwing a small silver sphere at them. Starfire and Raven watched it's approach, going right in between them. It beeped twice, turned red for a moment, then exploded with such force that both heroines were knocked from the sky just from sheer concussion, and many were knocked completely off their feet.

Yet the man never missed a beat as he took off after his prey again, cursing that he was falling so far behind. Whatever X had done, it had seriously ticked this guy off. And he was intent on settling whatever score was between them.

"That was unexpected..." Muttered Starfire as she got to her feet, Raven soon joining her.

"Obviously if this is our rouge he isn't all smoke, mirrors, and tricks."

And after dusting themselves off, they resumed chase of their new enemy. He was down near the other end of the mall now, and as they watched a pair of shoppers get knocked out of the way by the unseen Red X.

Just as the man in the white coat was about to enter this store after him, Starfire shot a starbolt at his feet, causing him to slide to a halt. He turned, and using his left arm to rest and stabilize the pistol flipped a switch on it and aimed.

A beam of continuos platinum colored energy slammed into the alien girl, crackles of electricity running up and down her body as the laser kept her in the air. Finally, the attack ended, and she fell to the ground. Raven was at her side in a second, hand under her friend's head.

"I am fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... do not let him get away."

Once again the new rouge tried to enter the store but this time a wall of black energy stopped him. Raven flew towards him, anger burning in her eyes now. He cursed, and after kicking the black barrier ran towards a door that said 'keep out'.

The dark sorceress entered right after he did, the door shutting on it's own behind her. It was a long, dark, deserted hallway. It probably would lead to bathrooms and other service areas, but was currently without power.

It was too late when she noticed the circular plates attached to the walls all up and down where she was.

Suddenly, the hallway was ablaze with shifting colors and flashing lights. But they were so random and changed so quick that you could've seen better while it was dark, and watching it made her ill. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the music, which was deafeningly loud. Heavy metal poured into the hallway, the guitar, drums, and vocals slamming into her head like so much brick.

"Azerath Metreone Zinthos!" She yelled, but couldn't be heard. Her senses overwhelmed, she couldn't concentrate enough to use her powers. Finally, Raven fell to her knees, holding her head in a futile attempt to block out the infernal noise and light that assaulted her.

When she unclenched her eyes for a moment, all she saw was a booted foot heading straight for her face...

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire arrived a minute later, following her communicator signal. They found her unconscious and sprawled out on the ground. After some coaxing from her teammates though, she came around and moaned in pain from a splitting headache.

"What happened?"

"Some kind of illusion, light and music... I couldn't concentrate, it was too much... I think he knocked me out while I was down..."

"Did you get a good look at him?" Robin asked seriously.

She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry."

"You chased him for three minutes and you didn't get a good look at him!"

"Friend, he wore a strange helmet, and he was running most of the time."

"The only thing I can describe are his clothes. Black shirt, dark green cargo pants, white lab coat," Raven grimaced, hand going to her head, "And combat boots."

"Alright, he can't of gone far. Cyborg, come with me. Starfire, you and Raven go back to the tower and make sure there aren't any worse injuries. Beast Boy, you tell the cops to start a city wide search based on that description, then go with them in case he comes back. Titans, go!"

TEEN TITANS!

The man stopped running, bent over with his hands on his knees and breathing heavily. As he walked down a darkened alley, he cursed and slammed his foot into a nearby trash can. Taking off the helmet, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Stupid... I'm never going to find that guy again. Of all the idiot things..."

He walked up to the streamlined car and unlocked the door, tossing the helmet into the back as he entered. Then reaching into his coat, he made some adjustments causing the material to go from white to black. Finally, he punched a few buttons on his car's consol, and it was surrounded by a hologram that made it look like your 'just about in the junkyard' rust bucket. Cursing again, he managed to calmly exit the alley onto the road, and passed three cop cars who went right past him without being the wiser.

123456789123456789123456789


	3. Party Time

1Chapter Three: Party Time

Robin mused over the evidence, all the information they had. It was strewn across a large desk, and he flipped through the files, racking his brain to the braking point. But he was used to this, and would continue to do it day in and day out until he figured this problem out. Unfortunately, they happened to be several problems, and none of them had a real clear solution at this point.

First order of business, Red X. Two things bothered the boy wonder about him. One, how had he acquired another of those suits? They didn't just roll off an assembly line, and the original was safely hidden somewhere in the tower. But that was the lesser of two problems. The other was the fact that none of the sensors that they had located all across the city had detected the villain. Robin had designed the suit himself, and he knew that the power source used Xinothium for the suit to work. And that stuff left a radiation signature half a mile wide! Why had no one detected it?

Second, this new rouge that no one could seem to place. No description, no motive, all they had was what clothes he wore, and surely he would've changed out of those. Oh, and they had a description of the car, which had conveniently dissapeared. Plus, they knew that the technology he used was very advanced, even Cyborg couldn't figure it out. And when the guy who is half robot can't figure out something technological, there is absolutely no telling what kind of mayhem could ensue. And somewhere along the way, he had ran into Red X, and something had happened to prompt him to hunt the sly super-villain down.

Thirdly, these two new theives on the block, which may or may not have had relation to the appearance of Red X and this new guy. Of their problems, these two were the most enigmatic. Nothing was definitely known, beyond the note, glue, and the obvious skills they possessed. And this shed absolutely no light on who they were or could be. If anything, it just made them more mysterious.

And finally, that ever present wraith in Robin's mind, Slade. They knew he was out there, knew that he was in the shadows, waiting and plotting his next move. They also knew that it was likely he was involved in one or all of the other problems that had decided to show themselves over the last few days. Their greatest enemy, the ever present nemesis that haunted them wherever they went...

Each of these replayed itself again and again in his head, making a maddening slide show that served only to frustrate him further and offered no light on any of the criminals that had appeared, their plans, their motives, nothing. He was sitting the proverbial dark, and there was little he could do but wait for them to make the next move. And he was never good with being patient about such things...

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Cyborg were gamestationing away, the latter of the two jeering him about his incredible losing streak to Raven as well as the obvious fact that the changeling and sorceress had fallen asleep on the couch together.

"So, do I get details or you like to keep it a mystery?" the half-robot asked, casting a sly sideways glance to his friend.

Beast Boy almost exploded, "For the hundred thousandth time, NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"Aw ya! Back in the lead!"

"Grrr..."

'CYBORG WINS- BOYAA!'

The changeling sighed and tossed the controller onto the table, and this caught Cyborg by surprise. It was a very un-Beast Boy like move. In fact, his entire persona seemed unlike him, like he was worried about something. And he was a pretty happy-go-lucky kind of guy...

"Hey man, what's up? No demand for a rematch?"

"No... Not really in the mood."

Cyborg blinked, his brow furrowing. Alright, Beast Boy didn't want to play video games... Now he knew something was wrong, "Ok, I know that was a cheap trick, but it couldn't have made you that upset."

"It's not that... I dunno, it just seems like no matter what I do..."

Cyborg knew instantly what his friend was talking about. However, it appeared that the changeling didn't, and he wanted his friend to figure it out, "What?"

"My pranks backfire, my jokes fall flat on their face, it just seems that no matter what I do it never works."

"Hmmm... I think you're taking one case and generalizing it."

"What?"

"I'm just saying, most of the things you just listed only happen with one person."

"Uh..."

"You sort of feel like you've done something wrong but you don't know what?" Cyborg pressed, confident that Beast Boy would be able to get it on his own. Well, surely, come on...

"Ya... Hey, how did you know?"

"Think about it BB."

"...Think?"

Cyborg's face dawned a mask of annoyance, eyes half lidded and he stated in an obvious tone, "You feel like Raven is mad at you and now you want to go apologize and make sure she's not."

Beast Boy was silent for a few seconds. Then, as if he had just come up with it on his own said, "I think Raven is mad at me, I better go apologize and make sure she's not."

As his green-colored friend walked away, Cyborg just watched in shock. Then he looked at his robotic hands, and exclaimed, "Hey, I'VE GONE JEDI! BOYAA!"

Raven glanced up from her book, which she was reading while sitting on her bed. She sensed a disturbance in the force, er, someone was knocking on her door, "Who is it?"

"It's me..."

"Beast Boy?"

"Ya."

She floated over to the door, and opened it to show half of her face, an eyebrow arched, "Yes?"

"Hey... um..."

"Yes...?" She repeated, trying to get whatever he wanted to say out of him so she could go back to reading.

"I just, wanted to say, sorry."

Even Raven's emotionless face couldn't hide the shock that statement caused in her being, "Sorry? For what?"

Beast Boy looked at the ground, "You know, I shouldn't have annoyed you into playing games with me like that, or made you stay, and I know it made you mad, so... Sorry."

"Who ever said I was mad?"

It was the changeling's turn to look surprised, "I dunno... The whole blowing me out of the tower into a crater the size of a house didn't seem like a good sign..."

"Oh... I wasn't mad at you."

"You, you weren't?"

"No..." She blushed a little bit, and looked away, quickly calming down, "You just happened to be in the way. Collateral damage. If anyone I should be apologizing to you."

"Oh..."

"Besides, I thought you knew me well enough to know that I would've left if I wanted to. There was nothing holding me there. I have to admit, it was fun-"

"Playing video games?"

She was puzzled for a moment, "No, watching you lose over and over again, while making desperate attempts to save some shred of your ego."

"Um... That didn't sound so good..."

"I'm not mad, you would know if I was."

"Good... Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Since when are you so good at video games? I mean, I've been playing them my whole life, and I could barely hit you..."

The smile she gave him was sly, cunning, and devious, "Well, let's say I don't always play by the rules."

"...And that means?"

"I'm psychic remember?"

"...YOU WERE READING MY MIND?"

"Well, what little there was to read, yes..."

"That is so not fair!"

"Your point?"

"...Heh, I'm rubbing off on you Rae."

"...I hope not."

They stood there, Raven unsure if the conversation was over and Beast Boy searching for something else to say. But let's face it, he wasn't in any way articulate. It took him a full twenty seconds to remember, "Oh ya, did anyone tell you about the new movie?"

"No..."

"It's supposed to be awesome with guns and slow motion fighting and bullets and explosions and it's awesome and even more guns-"

"Does any of this sound like something I would like?" Raven asked, annoyed.

Beast Boy faltered, before adding, "It has vampires in it."

"...So when is it again?"

TEEN TITANS!

"Well, I can honestly say that was better than I expected."

"Ya."

"The beginning seemed a bit rushed, and you didn't know exactly what was going on until part of the way through it."

"True. Still, that part when the dude fell out of the sky and shooting all the way, that was pretty awesome."

"Ya, then the dude went all darkness and started kicking the crap out of those imitation vampires."

"Hey Cy, remember that part when they went to the vampire council, and that one lady went all berserk on the other one over that guy?"

"Ya."

"Who did that remind you of?" Beast Boy asked, casting a sideways glance at Starfire, who noticed and blushed.

"Friend, I believe you are referring to the, uh, 'incident' between myself and the 'Kitten'?"

"Ya... I can't wait for the next segment of it to come out."

"You're telling me! That's just like the Lord of the Rings! They wait until interesting stuff happens, then cut it short!" The changeling said, fuming.

"Hey Raven, you're awfully quiet. What did you think of 'Hunting Grounds'?"

"...I'm going to side with Robin. Better than I expected."

The Titans were satisfied. The movie was good, and now the just wanted to go home to their tower. The ride was uneventful so far, no crimes and little traffic made the trip uninteresting. The discussion was good though, as the movie raised some valid points, and the special effects on some parts were pretty good.

"Remember that ghost butler dude? With the wires and the floating and stuff?"

"Aw ya, that dude kicked butt!"

They eased to a stop at a traffic light, Raven leaning her head against the window, watching the city go by. She was up front by Cyborg, who was of course driving. Starfire had the window seat behind Raven, with Robin in the middle beside her. Beast Boy was clearly not happy being by the semi-couple, and was making conversation so the trip would go faster.

Her head shot up suddenly, and she looked back. Huh, she could've sworn she saw a shadow move. And this was her, she normally didn't imagine things like that. Hmmm... It was pretty late, and she hadn't had much sleep lately. Fatigue must be taking it's toll as it always does, even on her half-demon body.

A rather junky looking care pulled up beside them. The windows were clear, but you still couldn't really see the driver... Wait, that was odd. Why couldn't you see the driver? Raven furrowed her brow, she couldn't have been five feet from the other car, where was the one steering the car?

However, it all made sense soon enough. The car shimmered, then rippled, finally fading away to reveal a blue-silver streamlined vehicle, with windows tinted almost completely black. A very familiar looking car actually.

"Robin, it's-"

"Hey there. Word on the street says you got the best car around. Pfft, if that piece of crap is the best this place has to offer I might as well let that X guy wreak all kinds of havoc on this poor city. So come on tin man, let's see if that soap box can run."

Cyborg's mouth dropped as the car calmly pulled away. His eyes focused on the radio, where the message had come from. His human eye narrowed. His robotic one glowed brighter, and turned a deeper red. His circuitry began to hum, and his muscles tightened uncontrollably. Everyone else in the car froze.

"No one, INSULTS MY BABY!"

Raven flew out of her door, getting away very quickly. Robin tried to crawl out, but was pushed back by Beast Boy and Starfire as they to struggled to get out. Yet just as he was about to find salvation, the door slammed shut of it's own accord, and locked. Robin looked to the front, eye's dilated.

"Cyborg, don't even think about it."

"Too late for that man."

"I am giving you an order, do not do what I think you're about to do."

Cyborg grinned evilly, and he pulled his seatbelt tighter, hitting buttons to engage the T-Cars boosters and turbo, "Sorry man, it's too late for that to."

Robin fumbled with his seatbelt, trying to reattach it, "Cyborg, don't-"

"BOYAA!"

"That's right tin-man, come to daddy.", mumbled the man to himself, smirking. His smirk only widened when he heard the song that came over his radio, which he turned up to absolutely blasting, "Welcome to the jungle rookie, it's time for me to teach you a thing or two."

(Begin, Welcome to the Jungle, by Guns N' Roses)

Cyborg smiled, the rouge smiled, and Robin screamed some unheeded order. Then the chase was officially on. If only they had sold tickets.

The half-robot titan immediately kicked it into high gear, closing the gap between the two cars insanely fast. Some would call it reckless, but he knew exactly what he was doing. He kept a close watch at his gauges, careful not cause too much heat to build up. Luckily the streets were almost deserted at this time, as most people knew that it was then most of the criminals came out.

Weaving through the little traffic there was, the blue-silver car waited until the T-Car was barely ten feet behind, before speeding up again. Cyborg's jaw dropped, then his glaring smile returned, "Alright whoever you are, you wanna ride, let's ride. I just hope you're skills are as good as that car."

"CYBORG STOP RIGHT NOW!"

"Shut up Rob!"

Back about a mile or two, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy contemplated their options.

"I am most glad we escaped, but I am worried for Robin's well being."

"He's tough, he can take it."

"Besides, I don't think you could catch Cy right now, much less get Robin out. Remember last time this happened? I say we just go back to the tower. I mean, we can all fly here."

"But..."

"How about if I told you we have a special new kind of mustard at the tower?" Raven asked, eager to get home, and not wanting the alien getting herself as well as their teammates hurt trying to rescue Robin. It worked. Rather well actually, Starfire was already gone, leaving the sorceress and changeling to follow in her wake.

Cyborg meanwhile was following in his new opponent's wake. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before, that car just would not stop speeding up. The T-Car was maxed out at normal power, and it was still pulling away. But the half-robot had a few special tricks up his sleeve, that he doubted anyone could copy. He hit a little red button.

"Cyborg, did you just hit the little red button?" Robin asked, curling up, his voice rising in pitch as he voiced the question.

"Robin, I just hit the little red button."

The boy wonder started crying, praying, and holding on for dear life as not two but four massive boosters deployed from the trunk, and powered up with blue energy. Power gauges filled on Cyborg's HUD, reaching critical mass. Then with a sonic boom and jerk of G-forces they hurtled forward.

Meanwhile, in the silver-blue car, the driver arched an eyebrow, "Whoa, this guy is better than I thought. Time to step it up a notch."

He reached over to a touch-screen computer, and hit a few commands. Two large circular energy jets came out from the back of the high-tech car, and he chuckled, "Blast off."

Cyborg was slowly pulling up beside the other car, which had deployed it's own boosters. They got almost side by side, when whoever he was racing hit another shot of turbo, beginning to speed away. The T-Car followed suit, closing the gap before it could grow to any large amount.

Neither driver was looking at their speedometer. Of course, if they had they would've known now both vehicles were traveling in excess in three hundred miles an hour, and still picking up speed. In fact, people they passed were knocked off their feet by the wind off the two cars as they rocketed by.

The rouge driver thought a moment, before saying over the radio, "Follow the leader tin-man, try not to scratch that matchbox of yours."

"Bring it on! It'll take more than that hot-wheel to outrun me!"

Heh. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad. Hmmm, let's see, where, when, and how. Alright, let's see... Aw screw planning, impulse works just fine. Here we go, that looks like a promising turn. Ok, one for the money, two for the show, three to get ready...

Suddenly, the driver of the silver-blue futuristic sports car veered sharply to the left. So sharply in fact, the vehicle turned almost completely sideways, and slid into the turn smoothly. A full 90 degrees without losing speed hardly at all.

That was impressive. Cyborg hadn't seen drifting like that... in a very long time. He was hard pressed to copy the maneuver, and still lost momentum in the attempt, but he wasn't far behind. If the unknown driver was surprised at first, he was genuinely impressed now.

Robin's head meanwhile had just been slammed into the window very hard during that turn. He was getting ill, and the jerky driving was not helping at all. His face was starting to dangerously resemble his gloves in color. And this was not a good thing.

Cyborg watched as his mystery opponent veered around another corner. Speeding up, he kept up as best he could. Yet, as he cleared the turn, he saw nothing. His competition had seemingly just dissapeared.

Then the mystery car revealed itself. It flew out of the third story of a multi-level parking garage, using the up ramp as a, well, ramp to propel itself over the concrete barrier. Both titans watched in awe is it went straight over them, heading the exact opposite way, almost losing control on landing. The half-robot swung his own vehicle around, going after the prize once again.

"What does this guy think this is, the Dukes of Hazard?" Cyborg asked in shock.

"Bo Duke eat your heart out!" The mystery driver laughed as the chase continued.

The next minute and a half was just a blur of lights, buildings, narrowly avoided collisions, and finally the two cars were once again pulling up along side one another. Cyborg watched as his car inched forward, but it seemed that the two were almost evenly matched. Almost. But who's would turn out to be the better?

The two were so intent on determining this fact, that neither of them was really looking ahead. Then, they noticed a very disturbing development. The street they were shooting down like bullets at about four hundred miles and hour plus, well...

It was a dead end.

"OH CRAP!"

"AW MAN!"

The tires squealed, the brakes whined, the entirety of both vehicles moaned against the intense forces being exerted on the frames. They both turned sideways, pointing at each other. Both parties prepared their bodies for the inevitable impact, the resounding explosions that would announce their death's...

Then with a final groan of protest, both vehicles stopped. Slowly, all of the boosters and turbo systems shut down and returned to their compartments. Both Cyborg and the mystery driver had death grips on their steering wheels, eyes wide. Robin jumped out of the T-Car, extremely sick, nauseous, and scared out of his mind.

WARNING, IF BREATHING FUNCTIONS DO NOT RESUME UNIT MAY SUFFER PERMANENT DAMAGE

Cyborg let out the collective breath he had been holding, and let his body go limp. That had been, close. Way too close. And for all of that, he lost. Or at most tied, he doubted seriously that he had won. But...

"Alright, let's not do that again."

"DARN RIGHT LET'S NOT DO THAT AGAIN! YOU JUST DISOBEYED FIFTY NINE DIRECT ORDERS YOU COMPUTER BRAINED IDIOT!" Robin screamed at him, still on the ground, his legs unable to support his weight.

Then the mystery hit his radio, and asked in a shaky voice, "Hehehe, you ok tin man?"

"Ya, for the most part."

"How about you're buddy there. He looks a bit upset."

"He'll get over it."

"That'll work... You'll be hearing from me soon." There was some silence, then he added, "And that was some good driving."

The two titans could only watch as their racing mystery rouge peeled out, disappearing from sight once again. Robin took a deep breath, calming his nerves, then looked over to Cyborg. However, instead of anger or frustration as the boy wonder had expected, the half-robot was smiling.

"That was fun!"

It was only then that Cyborg noticed Robin. Or more precisely, Robin's glare, which seemed like it could cut through his titanium plating easily. He laughed uncertainly, rubbing the back of his head, trying to think of an excuse. What could he say, he didn't bode well to people insulting his car.

"When we get back to the tower, we will work on your definition of 'fun'. And we will go the speed limit the ENTIRE way there. Is that perfectly clear?"

"Hehe... Crystal..."

Robin slowly made his way over to the passenger side, got in, and made sure to buckle his seatbelt tightly. Very tightly. And the whole way to the tower, he was fixed on Cyborg with a look that would've made Slade back away in fear...


	4. Skills of a SemiMadman

1Chapter Four: Skills of a Semi-Mad Man

"Hello?"

"It's about time. I was beginning to suspect you weren't up to the task. That like you're predecessor, you wouldn't meet my expectations."

"Play your mind games with him, not with me. Where's my money?"

"Where's my delivery?"

"In a unmarked van in a location I don't feel particularly prompted to disclose to you, until I get my payment."

"And I don't feel I should pay you until I have it."

"Don't take me for an idiot Slade, I know how you work. Give me confirmation that the transfer has been made, and I'll take you to it."

"Very good. Very good indeed X. Is this confirmation enough?"

A screen lit the almost completely dark room. It showed two bank accounts, both with the names blocked, one much larger than the other in terms of money. Slowly, information scrolled across the picture, until it came up, "2,000,000 dollars has been transferred from R. Vager to T. Drake.". And it had that authentic seal of the International World Bank on it, guaranteeing the authenticity of the deal.

"Alright, follow me. I trust you can avoid being seen?"

"Child, I am a shadow. Not even you know where I am as we speak. You are looking over there, when in fact, I am right here."

He stepped into a slightly lit area beside X, revealing his black costume, gray armor, and the most imposing characteristic of his body. The mask, that infamous mask. Totally black on one side, and orange on the other, with a single eye gazing out from behind it. X however, was unimpressed with this display.

"Whatever, come on."

It was only a few minutes before they arrived in an alley on the other side of the city, traveling by the rooftops and through the shadows. No one suspected two highly dangerous supervillians were right above their heads. Inside of the alley was a banged up looking black van, that seemed to have a lot of weight in it.

Slade walked over, and opened the back. Inside was what looked like a mix between a turbine

and a small Tesla coil. He ran his hands over it, inspecting it with a confident smirk, though you couldn't tell.

"What is that by the way? I nearly broke every bone in my body getting it out of that guy's lab."

"This is the beginning of a new age, a production unit of such potential that it can outperform a supernova."

"Ok... What does it do?"

"It's of none of your concern."

Slade whirled, a gun ready. But Red X was already gone, off into the shadows of the Jump City underworld. The criminal mastermind nodded, smiling. The boy was good, perhaps in time he might prove to be everything that Robin was not. Perhaps... But first the matter at hand.

TEEN TITANS!

Flying... Boundless joy... It was the perfect way to relax, get your mind off of things, just get down to that basic level of happiness, cheerfulness, and overall goodwill. Especially, if you happened to be from a far away planet, called Tameran.

Starfire was smiling broadly as she skimmed the waters of the Jump City Bay, waving to 'boats of fishing' and others as she went by. Raven meditated, Cyborg worked on the T-Car, Beast Boy played video games, Robin trained, Starfire flew. Each of them had their own little thing they did, this was hers. She especially loved it at sunset, when the water would be died a mix of glorious colors, mixing and unmixing in the clear sea...

She went a little lower, and put one hand to the water, cutting through it as if it wasn't even there. Giggling, she began to do 'figures of 8's and other such things over the water, just letting all of the bad emotion stored up during the day flow out, so that she might start bright and fresh tomorrow.

So lost was she in her own little 'happy place' (Which happened to be very big for the young Tameranian princess), she almost didn't here it when her communicator went off.

"Yes?"

"Starfire, where are you? You've been gone for almost two hours."

"Hehe, look out the window."

Robin glanced out the large window wall of the common room, curious. Then he saw a small figure hovering above the water, waving vigorously. That girl... She was naive, but that really just made her all the more sweet, "Alright, just checking in."

Meanwhile, Cyborg was re-analyzing the data he had collected from that little race. That other car, it had been incredible, but the half-robot titan was sure that he could beat it. He had realized several key faults in the structure and propulsion system, and was working to improve them. Then they would see who was the best around...

"Hey Cy."

"Hey BB, how's it going?"

"Alright... Can we talk?"

Oh man, not again. Why does everyone come to me? First Robin, then Raven, now Beast Boy? If this is another... "Sure, what about? Hand me that wrench."

Beast Boy did as directed, sitting down beside a box of tools, "Promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to say?"

"Ya, ya, I never do."

"...I like Raven..."

Cyborg smirked, "Well, it's finally out in the open. Man, I thought I was going to have to lock you two in a room and check in after a few days."

"...Wait, you knew?"

"Uh-huh. It's not hard to tell."

"...Like, how obvious is it?"

"BB, we've been friends since before we joined the titans. I know you. A lot of things are obvious to me that aren't to others."

"Oh... Good..."

"Though, Raven being an empath and psychic, I doubt she could've missed it."

"...Alright, I'll take it as a no and go on with life."

"Whoa, whoa, what are you talking about? Screwdriver."

"Well, if she knows then obviously she doesn't like me. Think about it, how many girls through boys they like out the window?"

Cyborg sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "How many girls are half demons from another planet?"

"I see you're point, but still..."

"Look man, what I said is I doubt she could've missed it. I can't really say. The only way you'll know is if you go up and ask her."

"She'll blow me to kingdom come!"

"Won't be the first time. Pliers."

"I dunno Cy..."

"Beast Boy, I don't know what to tell you. I can't read minds, and I'm not asking her for you."

"What if I ask her and she say's no?"

"Then she says no. You go on as friends."

"...Thanks man, that helps a little."

The changeling got up, and began to walk away, when Cy got out from under the car to get another tool, "Hey B!"

"Ya?"

"What did her brother say to you the day he left?"

Beast Boy grimaced. A lump developed in his throat. He had almost forgotten about that to... Yet another thing to worry about...

"_...I've read the signs off you, and I'll warn you now. If you ever, in any way, shape, or form, hurt my sister... If you so much as think about doing something that will brake her heart... I'll come back, and... castrate you."_

_Beast Boy gulped._

"_After that I will commence to pull out every one of your major organs, starting by dragging your spleen out through your mouth. I will take what's left of you, and rip that into tiny shreds. And I will take the shreds, grind them into a powder, and throw the powder into the deepest volcano I can find. And after that, I will hunt down your soul, and without hesitation, rip it in two. Now, I've never experienced this, and I don't think it would destroy you, but having one's soul cut in half can not be a good feeling. Are we clear?"_

_Beast Boy was frozen in terror, his face white, "Crystal."_

_Einderan crouched down to be eye level with him, "Are you sure? I don't want any confusion on this matter. Confusion could cause problems, and problems could cause... the deaths of any possible future children you ever hope to have. So, do you have any questions? Anything needing to be stated again in a manner simple enough for your brain to comprehend it? Anything at all?"_

"_No, I think I got it."_

"_Good. Remember you little half-pint, immature, happy-go-lucky, lazy, insignificant waste of power, if you so much as cause my sister a moment's pain, I'm coming back and you'll be nothing but a grass stain on a window in that tower that you live in. I don't have mercy, I don't have hesitation, any and all damage you do to my sister will be repaid a thousand times over, and a thousand times again, until the only part of your being still existing is the part able to feel pain. Did all of that get through your skull?"_

_Beast Boy nodded dumbly._

"_Good. Well then, goodbye, and may God smile upon you." Einderan said in a cheery tone, patting Beast Boy on the back. The traumatized changling walked absently back to his friends, very pale._

"Dude... You seriously don't want to know."

Just as Beast Boy was about to exit the garage/hanger, Robin entered. The boy wonder had a solemn, yet strangely cheerful look on his face. One of those looks that you really don't want to see cause you don't know exactly what it meant.

"Guys, I just got a call. It seems that our good buddy X is currently hiding out in a condemned warehouse a few miles east of the city. We leave as soon as possible, and we do it quietly."

"What if this is another prank call? Remember when that other guy said he had found Mod's hideout, just so they could get us to come to a surprise party?" Cyborg asked, hurrying to finish his improvements just in case."

"Uh-uh, this was from the police chief himself, one of his undercover agents reported in a few minutes ago. And besides, it's worth a look isn't it?"

"...How did I know you were going to say that?"

So, after several quick conversations and a few minutes of preparation, they were off. The T-Car was in it's newly installed stealth drive mode, and Raven was doing her thing, traveling in the shadows.

But, unbeknownst to them, a figure was watching them. Peering out of a pair of high-tech binoculars at the vehicle making it's way through the city with a smirk, he mumbled to himself, "You're mine now Red."

TEEN TITANS!

There it was, the proverbial condemned hangout. You definitely wouldn't suspect anyone was living there, from the outside there didn't even seem to be a clear way in. Not to mention it didn't have power, any modern comforts at all for that matter. Yet, the thermal imagery and other sensors confirmed that in fact there was electricity, running water, and a person inside of the warehouse.

"Alright Titans, quickly and decisively. He probably doesn't know we're here, but if he is expecting us he'll have the entire place full of traps, so be on your guard. And no matter what, don't let him escape, we may never get another chance like this."

"Roger."

"Right."

"Got it."

"Understood."

They all did their final preparations, ready for that patented two word phrase that would unleash their fury on whoever was in the building. And that phrase came out of Robin's lips in a whisper, "Titans, go."

He burst in through a window, Cyborg and Beast Boy came in the other side through a rusty door. Starfire flew in from a hole in the ceiling, and Raven just emerged from the shadows. Robin was the first to see X, who was sitting a desk with his back turned to Robin.

"Freeze X!"

The supervillain almost choked on the sandwich he was eating, and hurriedly pulled the mask back on over his face. He whirled around, throwing several 'X' shaped explosives that only just missed the boy wonder.

Cyborg and his changeling friend busted through a large pile of crates, firing and charging the villain respectively. It didn't take long for X to take them out of commission with a newly improved short-circuiter and a new knockout gas strong enough to take down a Tyrannosaurus. How did he know? Well, it just got it's first field test, and it was working spectacularly.

Starfire came with a vengance from above, nearly blowing his head off with a Starbolt, before he could shoot a large power-sapping X that wrapped around the Tameranian, causing her to plummet to the floor, completely drained.

"Azarath, Metreone, Zin-AHHH!"

Before she could complete the incantation, yet another gadget was used on her. This time though, in didn't cover her mouth. It stuck to her, and delivered a shock with the force equivalent to half that of a lightning bolt, and while it wasn't lethal to the half-demon girl it was very painful.

He stood, breathing heavily in the center of the Titans. But he was smirking behind the mask, "It's called escalation. You beat me last time, and I got better. You're just too far behind this time."

By the time this little speech was done though, the teenage super-hero force were already on their feet, mostly recovered. X was quickly deciding on a way out, and was about to slip into his invisibility to slip out a secret emergency exit, when a low hum was heard. Low, but distinguishable.

About that time, there was a large explosion on the roof, and lasers rained down from the gaping rift that once covered the area. The impacts and falling debris kicked up a cloud of dust so thick that for a number of stunned moments no one could see.

Then it cleared, and before them stood a slightly familiar figure. He was tall, but not as tall as Cyborg, though he looked about as old. Though, he was a little taller than Starfire. He wore a black shirt and baggy, gray cargo pants that seemed to be made of pockets, each seeming to have something in it. And over this, an ankle length white coat, looking like it was straight from a lab. Yet this time, he wore no helmet or goggles to hid his face. His brown eyes gazed out from behind a large pair of glasses, with a bright and cheerful inner light as well as a burning flame of anger reflected in them. His hair was a similar color to his eyes, but incredibly thick and curly. He had no beard or mustache, and was currently looking down at the sprawled supervillain with his arms crossed, his face a mixture of a smirk and a glare.

He pointed to X, and spoke with a voice that dripped venom, "You."

"Who the heck are you?"

"Who am I? Come on, you rob me and you don't even bother to look to see who I was? The stupidity of it all." He shook his head, pushing his glasses further up on his nose. When he looked back, his smile had become insane, his voice matching as he said, "I'll answer you anyway. I AM PROFESSOR CURLY! THE SEMI-MAD SCIENTIST! AHAHAHAHA!"

He tossed his head back in laughter, arms spread wide. He was clearly not all that stable a person, but came under control slightly as he advanced on X, "And you are going to give back what you took from me."

"Pfft, your just another nerd who thinks he can play hero!" The super-thief yelled, throwing down a smoke bomb and high-tailing it out of there.

"Just another nerd? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M THE KING OF NERDS! TAKE THIS!" Curly reached into his coat, and pulled out several large pieces of metal, snapping them together to create an impossibly large rifle-like weapon. He aimed into the smoke, not even bothering to aim, as it hummed and gathered energy to fire.

"This one's straight from me to you jerk, complements of Curly Corp.! LET'S DANCE SUCKER!"

The weapon finished charging. There was a silence again, the only sound being X's movement, trying to get out in the smoke. The titans only had to take one look at this new lunatic to know now would be a good time to run.

And indeed it was.

With a roar that rivaled a jet taking off, beams of energy spouted from the barrel of the weapon like burning hail. They cut through the smoke, hitting anything and everything in the 180' arc in front of Curly as he swept the gun back and forth. Then he took off into the smoke, laughing still, disassembling the weapon and replacing the parts in his coat as he went, "Come back! We're just getting started!"

"Come back? You've got to be kidding, come get you arrogant, overconfident, curly haired nerd!"

"And proud of it baby!"

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire could do nothing but run after the two as they dashed into the night. Not that it was hard, this 'Curly' guy was turning everywhere within a two mile radius into a battle field.

"With aim like that you couldn't hit an elephant with a bazooka!" X jeered, quite confident in his escaping.

Curly stopped dead in his tracks, thought a moment, then put his pistols back in their holsters, "Good idea!"

What he pulled out next resembled somewhat like wide brief cases. They had handles on the top, and were roughly composed of 6 long rectangles each. They were stacked on one another, three tall, and two across, with the flat ends of each chamber pointing forward. He set them on the ground, and hit a button.

Each rectangle opened up at the end, revealing a missile lodged inside, which after a three second countdown and lots of insane laughter, launched in rapid succession. X watched them rocket towards him, perplexed. They came nearer and nearer, and he readied himself to dodge to the side at the last second and avoid damage.

When of course the missiles, which were about twenty feet away, suddenly split into a swarm of smaller ones that nearly filled the air. Red X's eyebrow twitched. He decided that he was going to jump to the side, just to see how much good it would do him.

The general area of Red X was soon covered in small explosions, lighting up the night like the rising sun. Curly smirked as he approached the now-burning field, looking for a corpse or a captive.

What he found wasn't what he was expecting. He found a villain, that was now bleeding and very ticked off, heading straight for him. The lab-coat wearing rouge drew a pistol quick-draw style, firing several shots that grazed X, one making semi-solid contact with his arm, but after that the thief was on him.

It become clear the weak point of this insane scientific teen. Close combat.

Red X treated him like a punching bag, kicking and punching with wild abandon, knocking this new guy down with a satisfyingly hard slam. Yet, to Curly's credit, he got back up rather quickly, and now he was able to dodge the attacks thrown at him pretty well, blocking the ones he couldn't dodge. But it was clear that he was not going to be able to win this fight.

The super-villain grabbed the Professor's wrist, and neatly flipped him over his shoulder. Curly turned out to be surprisingly gymnastic though, and managed to twist around in the air to land on his feet, and this time he had a gun already trained on X.

"Bye."

A yellow-green bolt of what looked like lightning discharged itself, striking X with enough force to knock him straight onto his back, groaning. He had a trick up his sleeve though, and shot Curly with his own energy weapon, an X shaped laser that did enough to send the rouge sprawling.

Not liking the odds of this current fight, the supervillain made a prudent decision that now was a good time to be leaving. And a very right assumption it was. He didn't know what kind of tricks this idiot would pull, and wasn't in the mood to find out.

But he failed to remember the fact that he had originally been attacked by five super-powered teenagers. Which now plowed into him full force, much too hard for him to hope to block it. He slid twenty feet before coming to a halt, after being hit by a rhino, a mixture of black magic and starbolts, and finally the concussion of one of Robin's explosive discs and Cyborg's sonic cannon colliding in the patented 'Sonic Boom'.

Curly groaned, shaking the stars out of his vision as he sat up. When he saw X on the ground, he dashed over, oblivious to the five people staring at him. Grabbing the villain by the front of the costume and shaking him, he yelled, "Alright buddy, now where is it? Where is that generator you took? Answer me!"

"Hehehe..."

"What's so funny?"

"And you called me stupid?"

"Huh?" Curly followed his gaze, and suddenly realized a very grievous mistake in his plan. Now he too was surrounded by the Titans, and they did not seem to distinguish between him and the thief he was holding.

"Oh crap... Um... Ya, if you guys could give us a few minutes it'd be good." he said, turning back to interrogate X some more.

Robin pulled out his staff, "You're both under arrest."

"ME! WHAT DID I DO!"

"Destruction of property, unlawful use of weapons, possession of illegal weaponry, possession of concealed weaponry, not to mention speeding, reckless driving, and several hundred other traffic violations."

For about five seconds, no one moved. Then Curly, in an act of desperation, rolled, grabbed X, and got him in a headlock with one arm, holding a pistol to his temple with the other, "You let me go or I shoot him."

"WHAT? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" X yelled in shock and anger.

"Shut up."

"Whoa, whoa, just put down the gun."

"Alright, where is the generator?"

"I DON'T HAVE YOUR STUPID GENERATOR!"

"THEN WHO DOES?"

"IF I TELL YOU I'M A DEAD MAN!"

Curly aimed a little away from him, and fired a warning beam that came dangerously close to hitting him right where it counts, "DON'T TELL ME AND YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

"CRAP, I DON'T KNOW! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT WAS A GENERATOR! I WAS HIRED!"

"BY WHO?"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!"

Curly tightened his grip, "Screw this 'honor amongst theives' bull! You have three seconds before I start shooting. I'm going to start with you're leg, and work my way up! One!"

"You're bluffing."

"Two!"

"You won't do it."

"Come on man, think about this."

"Three!"

And without hesitation, Curly aimed for the bottom part of the man's leg and fired.

"GAH! OW! WHAT WAS THAT!"

"...A stun shot."

"...YOU'VE BEEN HOLDING ME HOSTAGE WITH A STUN GUN!"

"It hurts don't it?", and to emphasize his point, he fired again.

"OW! HOLY! HEY, YOU'RE THE GOOD GUYS, STOP HIM!"

"...Actually, I'm kind of curious as to who hired you now." Robin said, giving his consent to this somewhat.

"You little..."

"Let's aim a little higher shall we? Come on, who hired you?"

"You can't be serious."

"I've never actually tested this gun, I have no idea what it will do."

"No, no, no-"

"Any injury may be permanent and will be extremely painful. Let's play Russian Roulette! One."

"Please, I can't tell you."

"Two."

"I CAN'T!"

"Three!"

"SLADE! SLADE HIRED ME!"

Robin was on the man in a second, knocking Curly a full six feet away, holding Red X by the neck, "You're working for Slade?"

"Oh God..."

"Where is he? Tell me where he's hiding!"

"I'm... Kill me."

Robin faltered, letting the villain fall to the ground slightly, "What?"

"Kill me, now. Just get it over with."

"You can't be-"

"YES I AM! GET YOU'RE LITTLE BUDDY OVER THERE TO SHOOT ME, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! Cause... It'll be better than what he'll do to me..."

And then, he did something that they never thought they'd see Red X do. He started to cry. You couldn't see the tears, but you could see that he was broken, hear the sobs. Robin backed off, and they all realized the extent of what he was saying.

"We won't say it was you. Tell us, put the uniform up forever, and you can walk right now."

"Don't you see? It doesn't matter... You know him bird boy... He'll know it was me, he'll find out who I am... And he'll..."

"Um... Not to ruin the moment, but can someone explain to me about this Slade guy?" Curly asked in the background, but was ignored.

"Ah man... He's right Robin, you know better than any of us. What can we do?" Cyborg asked, rubbing his chin in thought.

"I have an idea... Will you listen to it?"

"...Can it keep me from Slade?"

Robin smiled confidently, "If this can't nothing can."

"...I'm listening."

Curly decided to use this time to start to edge away, but he was tied up snugly with a birdarang net from Robin, "HEY!"

"And as for you, Curly, you're coming with us to. I want some answers, and I plan to get them."

"Let me out of this you little brat! I didn't do anything!"

"Shut up! Cyborg, get X into the T-Car, Starfire go with him. Raven, you and I will find this guy's car and drive it back to the tower. Everyone got it?"

"Ya."

"Alright, let's get to it."

"YOU ARE NOT LAYING A FINGER ON MY CAR!"

Robin smiled sadistically and got real close to the struggling teen, "Who said anything about a finger? I'm going to give Cyborg a scalpel and his is going to dissect it piece by piece."

"...YOU LITTLE PUNK! LET ME OUT OF HERE AND WE'LL SEE HOW TOUGH YOU ARE! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME! LET ME GO!"

WHAM!

"OW! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT ONE BIRD BOY!"

"I'm sure. Raven, start looking. Unless you want to tell us where it is?"

"BITE ME!"

"That's what I thought. Let's get to it..."

123456789123456789123456789


	5. A Most Unlikely Alliance

1Chapter Five: A Most Unlikely Alliance

"You shot me."

"I wouldn't have had to if you had never came and took my stuff."

"...You still shot me."

"And I'd shoot you again if they didn't have every weapon I have!"

The two glared at each other for a moment, X's eyes narrowing behind his mask. He had regained his composure quickly, and was not happy about being in the same cell as Curly. They weren't exactly on friendly terms after all, but the tower only had one holding area. The one they were currently in.

Then with a sigh, the curly haired rouge looked down, "Alright, I'm sorry about shooting you, happy?"

"Not really, but it didn't actually cause much harm. Still tingles a bit..."

"Ya, that happens. If it turns black and or blue, and you lose feeling in your leg, call a doctor. They may or may not be able to help."

"...Wait, you're kidding right?"

The scientist shrugged, not replying. X looked from the one way mirror and back, trying to get some indication that this particular threat wasn't going to be carried out. Yet he received none. Even so, he just put it out of his mind and started thinking again.

"Why am I here again?"

"You blew up a warehouse and attacked me."

"...Oh ya."

Robin watched the two, shaking his head. Red X, that was a big catch. He clearly wasn't much more than an extremely clever thief, and more in it for the thrill than the money, but a big catch all the same. The best part, he could lead to the biggest catch of all, the capture of the boy wonder's long time nemesis, Slade.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"We can't send him to the Watchtower, but I've already arranged the next best thing. I gave Batman a call, and he's agreed to take him in, there's a safe house that not even Slade will be able to find, much less get in. And even if he did, X can handle himself pretty well, and of course there's Batman himself to consider. He should be fine."

Cyborg nodded, rubbing his chin in thought, "And the other guy?"

"...I haven't quite got a fix on him yet. You have anything?"

"I tried to get into his car, but you are extremely lucky that you and Raven got out before you pulled him out. It's keyed to something he has, and I can't seem to replicate. DNA or some other sensor. I've tried every thing in every way I could think, and no luck. I can barely touch his car."

"What about his coat?"

"It nearly fried Beast Boy when he tried to get into one of the pockets. And all of the stuff from his pants pockets he put into the coat. That's another dead end."

"Great. So this is our mysterious rouge then?"

"Without a doubt. I dunno man... This guy seems a bit unstable and flammable. You saw how he went berserk back there. Missiles, lasers, explosives... And that was just because X stole something."

"He still hasn't said what."

"...Are you worried?"

"Not yet, but I'm getting there. I need to talk to X alone... Ah, who do I trust more? The thief that's eluded us for months and stolen things right from under our nose or a new gunman with an itchy trigger finger?"

"...Well, Curly was gettin' the crap beat out of him when Red X got in close... And Starfire is a lot stronger than X is..."

"Good point. Alright, get some cuffs on him and take him to the common area, be sure that you have the others with you."

"Aren't you worried about X getting away?"

"Yes... But I'm more worried about Curly getting a gun."

So, as Robin began to go over his plans with Red X, Cyborg took their other captive to the living room, putting hand cuffs on his wrists, and from his ankle to the table. The cuffs themselves were magnetic, pretty much impossible to get out of, even for someone like the technologically inclined Curly. So, he slouched down on the soft cushions. Well, more like laid down. His entire body was horizontal, except that he had his head propped against the back of the couch. Classic sloucher position.

Cyborg was right by him, a few seats over, and Raven was in her chair on the other side. Starfire was making some unholy concoction in the kitchen, and Beast Boy was of course playing gamestation (Despite the fact Robin would kill him if he found out).

"You guys suck."

The half-robot titan glanced over, not amused, "Hey, you brought this on yourself when you started your little vendetta against X."

"It's not a vendetta tin-man, he stole something and I want it back."

"What's so special about this generator you keep ranting about?"

"...Why should I tell you?"

"Dang, at least other bad-guys are sociable. What's you're deal?"

"Hey, I'm not a bad guy, I'm just not so nice ok? I just want to get my generator back, leave this city, and that's it. I'll be out of your hair and on my merry way. In fact, I would've already had it back and been long gone if it wasn't for goth girl and speech impediment." Curly told him venomously, tossing his head at Raven and Starfire respectively.

The sorceress didn't even look over, "You had a gun in the middle of the mall, what did you expect?"

"I'll tell you what I didn't expect, I didn't expect to be blind sided twice! First you and you're little friend start trying to blow me to kingdom come, then you let X get away. You're lucky you walked away with nothing but a boot in the face."

"Oh yes, thanks for reminding me. I owe you for that."

"Pfft, whatever... Is this all you people do? I'm bored! I'm hungry!"

"Did our new friend-"

"I'm not your friend."

"-Say that he was hungry?"

Raven thought a moment, before smiling sadistically. Cyborg and Beast Boy had to stifle giggles, as they knew what was coming, "Ya Starfire, he did."

"Oh! You must try my Kolorgnuf of Jumborg! It is most delicious!"

"What the heck is-"

However, the rather loud-mouthed rouge regretted talking. Because as he did, Starfire flew over, and shoved a spoonful of her Kolorgnuf of Jumborg into his mouth. It took several seconds for him to realize it was wiggling, several more to realize that it was slimy, and then the overwhelmed senses of his mouth finally got his taste buds to work.

Cyborg suddenly found himself on the receiving end of a mouthful of Tameranian cuisine, which slid slowly down his metallic skin.

"GAH! AH! AH! OH MY...! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? CREAM A LA' CRAP!"

"Would you like more?" Starfire asked, beaming.

Spitting and sputtering to try and get the taste out of his mouth, he glared at the alien, "Maybe next time you should try less feces and more mucus. Good lord... That's it, I'm suing you all! Cruel and unusual punishment!"

"Please, what punishment are you speaking of? If you are meaning the bracelets of restraining that you are wearing then I must say that you are much too dangerous to be allowed to walk free."

Currently licking the carpet to try and cover up the taste, he looked up, "I loath you."

Starfire gasped, eyes becoming her smile outshining the sun, "Our new friend loves me!"

You could hear the bones crack as Starfire crushed Curly in a bear hug that could replace a car crusher. The iron vice of her grip was incredible, unbreakable, painful... And painful... And it was of course, painful. So, this was how he was going to meet his end. Not how he had hoped, crushed to death by a bubbly cheerleader with a speech impediment... Oh well, at least she was pretty cute, so things could've been worse...

"Starfire! Let him go!"

"Hmmm? Oh my!"

He came crashing to the floor, sucking in a breath that made the black that had faded around the sides of his vision recede, and he began to feel his body again. He lay on the ground, arms secured by the wrist behind his back, ankle attached to a table, gasping for the oxygen that had been denied to him.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were around him in a second, quite aware of the damage Starfire could do, "Are you alright?"

"Is my head still attached to my body?" He asked, a smile locked on his face in a delirious manner.

"...Yes."

"Really? Odd, I can't tell... Why is the room sideways? Hey! There are like nine of you guys now!"

The titans glared at the Tameranian princess, and Raven spoke, "Starfire, remember that long discussion we had about why you shouldn't hug civilians? That they have bone structures you could easily snap?"

"Hehe... sorry..."

"Hey, now the room is sideways the other way! Awesome!"

"...Just take deep breaths man, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you. Just lack of oxygen."

"Man... I haven't gone that out of it since Python kicked me in the head..."

"Who?"

"...Nevermind." He mumbled, managing to somehow get himself back up onto the couch, back in almost the exact position he had been previously. Man, this placed sucked. He had almost been killed twice in three minutes. He hated this entire situation.

"Not even anything to watch on TV..." He sighed under his breath, but loud enough to draw Beast Boy's attention.

"Oh really? Come on, I'll show you some of the best gamestationing in the world!"

So Curly watched. In fact, everyone watched, even Raven though she faked looking at the book. Sad, he seemed to have totally forgotten the fact that he had a zero out of two hundred and fifty three record against her... Granted, she was reading his mind, but that was only at the beginning. For a while, she actually enjoyed the challenge... Something new after all...

But even she was mildly impressed with this display. Cyborg's eyes widened at it. He definitely needed to start playing more, Beast Boy had progressed rapidly, perhaps even past the half-robot member of the titans. Starfire was dazzled, mostly because the lights on the screen were flashing in bright and intriguing colors.

It was an arcade style third person shooter, with a sort of fighting game feel to it. Beast Boy kicked, punched, and shot his way through horde after horde of unnamed pawns, leaving a bloody trail of destruction and mayhem that would've been hard for anything to compare. Dozens, hundreds fell against the unstoppable force of nature that was Beast Boy.

And this lasted for five minutes, until he had cleared the entire level, and when his rating came up, Cyborg started cheering, "Aw ya! Now that was awesome!"

97- Let the bullets fly!

Beast Boy smirked, leaning back with his hands behind his head, glancing over confidently, "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week. So what do you think of that?"

Curly was silent. But after some consideration, he stated simply, "You suck."

They were all stunned, especially the changling. Until finally, in a fit of anger, yelled, "Do you think you can do better?"

"With my hands behind my back."

"Ya right."

"No, seriously, give me the controller."

"I'm not giving you the controller."

"Come on, give it to me."

"No."

"Chicken."

"Dude, I am not letting you have anything."

"Colonel Sanders would cook you extra crispy."

"That is so wrong!"

"Fine, if you're that scared I'll beat you." Curly said, when Beast Boy tossed him the controller, glaring. Grinning, the teen had to fumble for several minutes to get the controller into a position that he could play with while also being able to see. It was difficult, as his hands were still strapped behind his back. But he did manage it, and the game started.

His fingers were a blur, his brow furrowed in concentration. Sweat popped out of his forehead, and he bit his tongue in concentration. It wasn't that hard of a game, it was virtually impossible to actually get a low score, but doing it with your hands behind your back wasn't exactly easy. But he was managing. In fact, he was more than managing.

He was kicking butt!

It was over in less that two minutes. Beast Boy and Cyborg's jaws were all the way to the floor, while Curly was hopping up and down yelling things.

99- All hail the master!

"Dude..."

"...What? This is the only mission I ever play on this game. I got 100 once."

"But that's like, next to impossible!"

"Heh, that's why I said once."

"Have you ever played Ultimate Super Metal Omega Racing XYZ 4?"

"...No."

"Uh-uh, Cyborg, get that other controller. We are so racing!"

"Aw ya! That's what I'm talking about!"

Teen Titans!

"...So, I'm going to go to Batman's hideout and lay low."

"Pretty much, ya."

"...Well, considering the alternative, not a bad option. Ok."

"I'll have everything arranged by tomorrow. You'll stay here tonight, we have a few spare rooms we've added on."

"...And you don't think I'll try to escape?"

"Call it leverage, I can give very loud 'hints' about your disclosure of information."

"For a good guy, you're very cruel."

"I've learned from the master. Come on, now I have to interview this Curly guy. What kind of a name is that?"

"This from a guy called Robin?"

The two walked out, a mutual agreement reached. There was little danger of Red X doing anything now, it would only cause himself to be put into more danger. Witness protection type thing, you get the idea.

They made their way to the common room. But when the came to the doorway, Robin saw something he did not want to see.

Cyborg and Beast Boy playing game station, doing their usual yelling and taunting. However, between them, was Curly. Free of his restraints and playing right along with them. A very large vein appeared on Robin's forehead suddenly, and the room temperature dropped ten degrees.

They whirled, Curly giving off a cry of surprise. He fumbled, getting the restraints back on his hands and sitting as if nothing was happening, the two titans playing it cool as well. However, this was not enough. No where near enough.

"YOU LET HIM OUT OF HIS CUFFS?"

"I told them they could." Raven said, turning the page of her book.

"You what?"

"Come on Robin, he's unarmed and surrounded by four superheroes. Not only that, but it's pretty clear that he couldn't make it past one of us without his weapons, and to get those he would not only have to get past us but through tower security, then through two feet of solid titanium into the vault. Does any of this strike you as likely?"

Robin deflated under that glare. Not even he was one to question the sorceress's logic. But he warned her, "Alright, no harm done. But do not make a habit of disobeying my orders Raven."

"I don't plan to."

"Um... Can I take these off now?"

"Go ahead."

Cyborg slipped the handcuffs off of him again, and removing the one off his ankle, which they had left on just in case. He jumped into the air, glad to be free.

"Now, you have some explaining to do."

It was if someone had created a storm right over Curly's head. He stopped in mid-motion, before slumping over, "Come on!"

"You don't have a choice."

"...Fine."

"I have dozens of things I want to ask, but it all comes back to one thing. What is so special about this generator you keep ranting about? And I expect a real answer. There will be... pain if you refuse."

"...Crap, alright. I hate you... What is so special about this generator he says. It's a work of art, my best invention to date. It's taken five years, but I have done it. It has the highest energy output possible. More than I've ever heard of. Or, it will... I'm still working on it..."

"That doesn't tell me anything."

"...Fine. It's A D.E.G. Dark Energy Generator."

Cyborg and Robin's eyebrows shot up, "Go on."

"The most energy that something can give off is equal to the mass of the object times the speed of light squared. EMC2."

"Right."

"But, it has been confirmed that the universe is only made up of a third of the amount of matter predicted. Therefor, it must exist as energy. Dark energy. Do you follow?"

"Ya."

"So inside of every atom of matter, there is an amount of energy inside of it that doesn't interact with the physical atom itself, dark energy. I figured out a way to tap into that energy."

Cyborg was on his feet, amazed, "But that's impossible! How did you?"

"It wasn't easy. It started as an accident, when I started working with a new element. When I passed an electrical current, instead of fading from one end to the other it increased. By passing electricity through it, you create a sort of attraction field that draws dark energy in and transforms it into electrical energy. So, it can produce double EMC2 for the amount of Omegnesium used in the generator itself."

"...Does it work though?"

Curly, who had been beaming in pride, faltered. He looked at the ground, embarrassed, "Um... not yet?"

"What do you mean 'not yet'?"

"Hey, I'm working on it ok! But it's not as easy as it sounds! Messing with dark energy, do something wrong and who knows what could happen!"

"Do you think someone else could figure out how to use it?" Robin asked, very worried now.

"I don't think so... I made the stupid thing and I don't really know how exactly it works. It just sort of, does... But not. Let's just say that it has problems that happen when you use it over long periods. That's why I shot him, why I'm so determined to get it back."

"Hmmm... Alright, I propose that we join forces then."

Curly froze, eye twitching. A look of horror spread across his entire being, "Hey now, uh-uh. No can do bird-boy, I don't work with a team."

"You do now, I'll show you to you're room."

"You've got to be kidding! Just let me leave for the sake of all that is holy! I don't want to stay in your structurally unsound, alphabetically inclined clubhouse!"

"To bad, you're going to."

"...Give me the keys to my car and give me my stuff back."

"That's not going to happen."

"Wha? You suck, I'm being held against my will, forced to eat crap, nearly crushed to death..."

"Dude, give him his stuff back, it's not like he's going to run away or anything. He needs us to get Slade."

Robin gaped at the changeling, who had commenced absently twiddling his thumbs, "Beast Boy... Sometimes your logic is impressive. Alright, you can have your stuff back."

"Alright!"

"BUT, if one, and I mean ONE thing happens then you will be down so fast you won't have time to blink. Is that clear?"

"Hehe... Very..." He said, uncomfortably.

"Ok then, I'll take you to the safe, then to your room."

"...Ok, I so want to ask... No, I won't."

"Ask what?"

"Nevermind, nevermind."

Raven looked up, curious as to what Professor Curly was going to say. So curious about it and other things, she reached out and tried to pry the thought from his mind. But she was almost knocked back by the sheer barrier that blocked her out. He glanced at her, smirking widely at her failed attempt. She calmed herself quickly, pondering this. There was more to him than met the eye, obviously...

"Raven, do you believe that our new friend will be like... Terra?"

"...I don't think so. But if he is, he picked the wrong team to betray, I can say that much."

With a swirl of her cape, she exited the common room, intent on talking to their new visitor later. Very intent. Because, it wasn't every day that someone could simply shut her out like that, not that totally. She was curious how. And why.

A few hours later, Curly heard a familiar clicking of doors locking and vents being tightened. He chuckled, glad to be back in his familiar coat, and to have his pockets full of his items again. It felt like he was himself again, and it felt good. He eased down onto the bed, kicking his boots off and tossing them into a corner.

"Don't get to comfortable, we have to talk."

The curly haired teen screamed, jumping completely off the bed onto the floor, looking up at the sorceress who was hovering over him, "...Don't, do, that."

"Why are you so skilled at blocking my mental abilities?"

He blinked, then shrugged, a weak smile on his lips, "Let's say I've had practice. And no, I really don't want to go into it. I've led a short, yet eventful life so far."

"Fair enough. But I warn you now, and I suggest you listen. We have entered into a temporary alliance. If you betray our trust, in the slightest manner, you will know what pain is."

Backing away, he looked up in sheer terror as Raven seemed to grow, her voice becoming dark and demonic. She returned to normal, and pulled back her hood. He was relieved to see a small, half smile on her face, "However, you'll find that we can be good friends."

"...That was scary."

"You haven't seen scary."

Raven dissapeared, leaving a freaked out and traumatized teen laying on the floor, quite unsure if he was supposed to feel comforted or the opposite. He decided that a nice, long bout of praying would be good about now, considering that he was sure he had seen four eyes under that hood. Four, red, angry eyes.

"What have I got myself into this time? Ok, first thing in the morning, tune the car... I need to get my mind straightened out... Man... I should've just let them have the stupid generator... It's causing me way more trouble than it could possibly be worth... Let's see... I could be out of the state in ten minutes... Hmmm... Pfft, screw that..." He pondered a bit more, throwing his coat over onto a small table, then kicking back on the bed again. Things had started out so simple, but now he was treading his way through a snake basket. Honestly, he didn't trust Red X (Duh), and these 'Titans' weren't exactly higher on his list. So far they had done nothing but attack him, torture him, and hold him here against his will.

Real strong base for a friendship.

"How do I know that they'll let me keep the D.E.G.? They may take it themselves, or give it to the government or something... Why did I even tell them about it? Oh ya, super strong red-head chick... Man, that sucked... The green dude and tin-man seem pretty cool though. That Robin guy is an uptight jerk though. And as for goth girl... I have no idea... Crap, I'm talking to myself again... Sleep, sounds, good..."

TEEN TITANS!

Cyborg yawned, stretching his metallic arms high above his head as he walked down the halls. He was up extra early, he wanted to finish working on the T-Car. If he started now, he should be able to get finished before anything happened that day. Hopefully... Starfire was nice and all, but he preferred to have his life in his own hands. Not hanging several hundred feet from someone else's.

Hey punched a button, and the door to the garage opened. He strode in, grabbing his box of tools and walking over to his car, laying down on one of those little rolly things. As he slid underneath the vehicle, he heard over to the side.

"'Morning tin-man."

"Good morn...ing..." The half-robot's eyes bulged, and he slid back out from under his car, jaw gaping.

Curly sat, cup of coffee in hand, on the hood of his own sleek, streamlined car. There were tools scattered around already, showing that he had been at work far longer than Cyborg had been awake. He pointed, yelling, "How did you get out of your room!"

"Oh come on! Give me some credit! That lock took me a while to pick though, nice job."

"How did you get in here?"

"Door was open."

"Why haven't you escaped?"

"Tried." Curly told him, pointing over his shoulder to the door to the outside. Looking over, Cyborg saw that it was charred, slightly melted, and looked slightly buckled.

"After I shot it half a dozen times I decided that I was just going to work on my car."

"Why didn't you just go out a window or something."

Almost choking, he motioned to the car he was sitting on, "And leave this work of art here? Are you insane?"

Blinking several times, the metallic titan grinned and stood up, "We have ourselves another car lover eh?"

"You know it."

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Only if I get to look at your's."

"You've got yourself a deal."

Considering the benefits and costs of this, Curly hopped off the hood and pressed a button. The alarm beeped off, and he opened up the hood. Cyborg walked over, eyes glistening in excitement.

"Main power source, a magnetic fusion battery that drives these two motors, which in turn are amplified by a kinetic enhancer, and after that the motion is used to turn the wheels. Top speed clocked in at just shy of 300 miles an hour, working on braking that though."

"Whoa."

"The generator replenishes itself by drawing in atoms from the air, using a small hydrogen tank to provide that first fusion reaction to get the process started. That has to be changed about once every fifty years or something, I don't really know. Also, for back up it can run off a standard battery, or the motors are compatible with standard gasoline. Get's 28 miles to the gallon on highway. Useful, you know, price of gas and all."

"Right, right."

"Now for the cool stuff." Curly told him with a grin, closing the hood and punching another button on a small remote. The trunk opened up, and the boosters deployed. Cyborg was drooling.

"Twin fusion turbo jets, which in essence propel the car by creating what in is in effect a small version of the sun and shooting it out the back. Fueled in the same manner as the actual engine, these use the energy produced at face value, so none of it lost in the conversion to kinetic energy. Sadly, there are some heating problems I'm having trouble sorting out... Anyway, at full power I've got pretty darn close to mach speed in this car. And finally, the thing I'm most proud of."

Hitting a third button, the car wheels turned sideways, the hub-caps flat to the ground. There was a humming sound, and the car magically lifted above the floor several feet.

"Anti-gravity hover and limited flight capabilities. Power supplied by of course, the ever popular process of nuclear fusion, these let me go over whatever I wish. Water, lava, land mines, and other sorts of nasty traps. The skin of the car is a metal of my own making, stronger than titanium, yet slightly lighter. And though it doesn't look like it, a half an inch of it everywhere. I would put money, though I don't particularly want to try, that this car could take a point blank cannon shot. Windows are your standard high-end non shattering plastics, bullet proof to every weapon known to man, and of course tinted to avoid glare. Also, the windshield serves as a HUD if need be."

"Dude, what kind of weapons do you have on this?"

"Um... Two lasers come out the sides, there are some automatic shotgun turrets that will pop out and destroy approaching missiles... Not a lot really, no more room. So then, are you going to show me your car?"

Cyborg nodded, a smirk on his face, "I've got some stuff you'll like..."

A few hours later, Robin, Starfire, and Raven were eating breakfast. Beast Boy was asleep, sprawled across his section of table. It was at that moment Starfire realized, "Friends, where is Cyborg? He and Beast Boy did not do the fighting over the break of fast this morning."

"Actually, that's a good question. Where is Cyborg? He was supposed to take X and Curly their meals... CURLY!"

The Titans were off in a flash, Raven dragging Beast Boy along half-asleep and grumbling. Robin got to the lab-coat wearing teen and kicked the door in, to find it empty. He growled, before running over to X's room.

Opening that door, he heard the shower running from the room's private bathroom. Quickly running through his head all of the possibilities, he slammed the door shut and locked it again.

Red X peeked out from the other side of the bed, blushing madly. He stood up, with nothing but a towel around his waist, "Do these people know what common courtesy is? Sheesh, next time they'll bust through the wall while I'm in the shower..."

Robin ran for the garage, the others right on his heels. Curly would've wanted to get his car... Cyborg said that he wanted to get up early and finish up... So maybe they ran into each other there?

Opening the door, staff drawn he was ready for anything. Except for the pulse of bass that knocked him completely off his feet that burst from the doorway. The music was deafening, the bass was enough to make your clothes vibrate.

"I say, doncha know?"

"You say, you don't know."

"I say, take me out!"

(Franz Ferdinand, Take Me Out)

Robin, Raven, and Starfire pressed their hands to their ears in an effort to block the noise out. Beast Boy almost screamed and turned into the first deaf animal he could think of. The Boy Wonder looked into the garage to try and figure out what was going on, expecting to see some sort of fight going on.

But as it turned out, Curly and Cyborg were just working on their cars. They had somehow hooked the two stereos together, opened their doors, and turned everything all the way up. They weren't fighting, they were having a party!"

Robin screamed at the top of his lunges, but wasn't heard. Raven, taking the initiative, teleported into the cars, and quickly found the off button.

"...AT MUSIC OFF OR SO HELP ME I'LL-, oh..."

Curly rolled out from under his vehicle, "Hey, that was a good song!"

"Listen to it, quietly."

"I don't take orders from you goth girl."

"Dude, listen to her. If you want to be on any of our good sides, be on her's." Cyborg told him, quietly.

"...Fine, we'll turn it down. Turn the little nob left would you? My hands are all covered in grease."

Raven did so, and then pressed play. The music recommenced at a much more bearable volume. She floated over to a chair at the other end of the room and sat down, preparing to watch Robin's reaction.

"Cyborg..."

"Ya? Oh, crap."

"WHY IS CURLY NOT IN HIS ROOM?"

"I got cramped so I picked the lock."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTACT US AND GET HIM BACK IN THE ROOM!"

"I dunno, we both kinda figured that you'd be a bit cranky at five in the morning." Cyborg said with a shrug.

There was steam pouring off of Robin's body. He glared down at the two, who were working on their car's without a care in the world. He was about to start a long and loud lecture, one that would involve much pain and suffering.

But Curly stifled a giggle, then rolled out from under his car, pointing, "Ok, I got to ask. Bird boy, what in the world is with the Peter Pan tights?"

The room froze. Beast Boy's, Cyborg's, and even Raven's jaw dropped. Despite this, nothing turned black and exploded. She was in too much shock for her powers to work at any level. Robin glared at the grease covered teen. His face turned red, he mouthed words silently, his entire body went rigid.

Then everyone started laughing. Tools were surrounded in auras and started circuling around the room at increasing fast rates. Beast Boy was crying, Cyborg was dying, and Raven was having to put a hand on the wall for balance. Good thing her powers weren't as destructive when triggered by happiness as the others... The tower would've been long gone instead of just some tools.

"Please, friends, what is so humorous?"

"THEY. ARE. NOT. TIGHTS!"

"Did they come with a tutu?"

That was it. Robin snapped, you could see it on his face. With a feral roar of rage, he dived at Curly, who screamed and rolled back under the car. Robin hit the bumper head first, and fell back with a cry of pain. Starfire was at his side in a second, and Raven came over (Back under control, but still laughing on the inside. It took a lot to get Timid to laugh. It took more to get Rage. Both of them were busting their guts right then.), to see how much damage was done.

"Jeez' man, can you not take a joke?"

Robin sat up and glared. Beast Boy was rolling on the floor. Raven was trying to keep a grin down. Cyborg wasn't even trying to control it. Starfire just looked around with that sweet, confused look.

The half-robot took a breath, and managed to say, "Dude, that was the best thing I've heard this month."

"Month? That's the best of the year!" Beast Boy yelled, laughing some more.

"...I'm going to pay for that later aren't I?"

Raven nodded, taking a glance at Robin's face, which was still closer to Starfire's hair in color than normal skin, "You can bet on it."

"Darn... Oh well, it was worth it. So, what's for lunch?"


	6. Test Run

1Chapter Six: Test Run

"Grrr..."

Curly was growling at the door. The room was entirely dark, he had no lights on whatsoever. There was no movement, only his breathing and mumbled curses broke the silence. He stared, straight forward, crouched down like some predator waiting for it's prey. They had taken his coat, again. They had taken all of his weapons, again. They had taken the keys to his car, again. And they had locked him in this unbearable room, AGAIN!

"Grrr..."

Red X was already gone, he knew. He had heard them escorting the thief to who knew where a few minutes ago. Yet another thing that just made his day. Not only was he locked in here, the thief, the one who started this entire situation, get's taken somewhere so he can 'be safe'. While he, the innocent civilian who was merely seeking the return of his stolen property was LOCKED IN THIS STUPID ROOM!

"Grrr..."

Meanwhile, as the scientific teen's temper boiled, Robin was having a talk with his old mentor. The towering figure, wrapped in a black cloak and wearing the mask of a bat was imposing to everyone, him included. But he had become comfortable with it, accepted it. After all, they had been partners for a while...

"Let me review this one more time. I'm taking him, a known thief and criminal, to my home to protect him from a criminal mastermind."

"Yes, that's about right."

"...Great, I have another you to deal with. Only this one's older and more stubborn..."

"Hey, I wasn't a thief!"

"Only because you became Robin first. You had quite an attitude problem."

Robin scratched the back of his head, "Heh, well if anyone can reform him, it's you. Just brood around like you usually do, you'll scare him away from crime."

"It's what I do. Anyway, do you have any information on Slade's whereabouts?"

"No, the place that Red X told us the deal took place at was completely vacant, I already checked. He's..."

"No need to try and explain the persona of a supervillain to me Robin. I've seen it all."

"But Slade's... Different..."

"How so?"

"He doesn't have gimmicks or patterns. He just goes and does what he does, wrecking havoc until we manage to stop him then disappearing into the shadows..."

"Hmmm... I'd love to stay and talk about this Robin, but I have business in Gotham. Duty calls."

"Alright," Robin nodded, then as Batman walked over to his Batjet, the boy wonder yelled, "Say hi to Gordan and Alfred for me!"

Batman gave a wave, before jumping into the plane and speeding off, taking X with him. Robin sighed, heading back into the tower. He had meant to talk to the Dark Knight about Curly, but there simply hadn't been time. He'd have to call later. Robin had already sent out searches on the Justice League database, but so far had come up blank.

It was almost as if the lunatic had 'poof'-ed himself into existence just to annoy him... And for all Robin knew, he had. And he was a disrespectful lunatic at that... Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that the entire persona of harmlessness was just a front. He had scene part of it already, the reckless abandon, the eagerness to throw all available weaponry at the enemy... Curly was not someone you wanted running loose.

Starfire was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairwell, hiding slightly, "Is the 'Bat-man', gone?"

"Yes Star, he's gone."

She stood up, still cringed over a bit, "He frightens me."

Robin chuckled, "He's good at that. But don't worry, as long as you're a good guy, you don't have anything to worry about."

"That is good to know. I do not believe that I would like to be the focus of his anger."

"...Never a good place to be, you can take my word for it."

They walked together in silence for a bit, when Starfire decided to ask, "Robin, what are the 'tights' our new friend accused you of wearing, and why are they so bad?"

The boy wonder froze on the spot, turning once again beet red. Choking, he couldn't say anything, but set off for what looked like the training room. The young Tameranian shrugged, and decided she would go and talk to Raven. She had not done that recently.

Raven was in her room, as usual. But not like usual, she was nearing the end of her book. This was not something that you came across every day, as her books were all old, and very long. In fact, now she was on the last page...

'_...It is still speculated that Curond Lon So did not die as was commonly believed. But this is perhaps based more on the myth, the legend, and not so much the man. Many simply can not accept that one of, if not the greatest warrior the land of Aderva had ever seen could be killed by so simple an incantation. And what's more, that his wife Ristaria could have suffered the same fate, as she was powerful in the art of magic in her own right, as well as both of their children who were also at the battle. All that was left of the family was the brooch of Ristaria, their daughter Treala's cloak, their son Vasond's daggers, and Curond's sword, Delkary. Alas, for all the stories, there has not been a single word heard from any of them, and even the items that belonged to them have dissapeared over the years. However, they have taken their place along with the dragons Stersecra and Talimat, Einderan Myrcelarin Gerwinus, and Nevik Nella, as legends of Aderva...'_

And with that, she closed the book, turning it over to look at the cover again. That had gone by quickly. It had so caught her attention that most of her waking hours were dedicated to reading it. She was smiling, as now she had something for her brother when he returned. Which she sorely hoped would be soon...

Hmmm... What to do now... Darn it, she had read her other books, and she didn't get her spending money until the end of the week. And even then, she would likely have to save for a while before she could afford another such volume as this. And she had checked with her supplier, books on portal-making were very expensive, due to high demand... Maybe she could try and get Robin to give her an advance or something...

Heh... Or she could go in all red eyed and demonic, that might work to. And be rather amusing... The greedy little dog would die... Not that it would be hard to accomplish that though, a fly could beat up the inter-stellar merchant. He just had connections. Connections which happened to keep him alive... Well, at least he accepted Earth money, which was more than she could say for the few other dealers of magical goods on the planet... She could trade around for books, but most of the items she owned held a symbolic or sentimental value.

There was a knock on the door, causing her to look up in a bored fashion, "Who is it?"

"It is I, you're friend Starfire."

"What do you need?"

"I wish merely to talk."

"...Come on in, the door is open."

The young Tameranian floated in, comfortable with the surroundings despite their dark overtones. She had been in Raven's room enough to know what was dangerous and what was not. Generally, if it was in her room it was dangerous. If it wasn't, it was safe. So, she just resisted the urge to touch things.

"Anything particular you wanted to talk about?"

"...Yes..."

Raven arched an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side slightly. That was unbecoming of the alien, she hardly ever missed the chance to ask a question, "What about?"

"Well, Robin seemed rather angry..."

"About?"

"...I still do not know what these 'tights' are. Nor do I see why it is funny."

The sorceress had to fight a very strong urge to giggle. It took an immeasurable amount to explain it with a straight face, "Tights are something that not many boys wear, and those that do are often... Not normal. It's funny because by asking that he was indirectly making fun of Robin."

"Hmmm..."

"It's a joke, something he did to get on Robin's nerves. Like one of Beast Boy's pranks, only, funny."

"...I believe I understand now! Well, not really, but I shall in time! Anyway..."

Raven scooted over and let Starfire sit down, the way that they had done for a while. They had begun to talk more and more lately, being the only two girls on the team, "Something else?"

"I am curious, what is your impression of our new friend?"

"...Curly?"

"Yes. I have not been able to find out much about him. Have you?"

"Not really... There is more to him than there seems. But, for now I have to take him at face value. He seems to be a slightly unstable, technological type person. In his words, a semi-mad scientist... How on earth he came up with that I'll never know... But I do not think he is particularly bad. Though he is probably very hostile towards Robin now."

"Why?"

"...Remember way back, when the team first started, Robin tried to take away Cyborg's keys to the T-Car?"

"Yes. He was quite, angry."

"That's how boys get with their stuff. Especially people like Curly and Cyborg, they made what they have, and are in a way attached to it. It's never a good idea to take something away from them. Like the generator that Red X stole."

"Yes, I do see you're point."

"Starfire, have you ever heard of anything like that on another planet? The generator I mean? Dark energy?"

"...I am not exactly well traveled, but I have not heard of any such device before, not to my understanding."

"Hmmm... Anyway... Did Robin say when he was going to give back Curly's coat and weapon's?"

"...No, though I believe he will be checking on him soon."

Raven couldn't keep the small grin down, knowing that a lightbulb somewhere was exploding, "That won't end well... Come on."

Cyborg and Beast Boy were already waiting, just peeking around the corner down the corridor where Curly's room was. Robin seemed to be the only one unaware of the danger he was in. The half-robot and changeling only just suppressed a chuckle. Robin stopped and glanced behind him, but the others ducked back before he saw them.

Shrugging it off, he started walking towards the door again. He stopped and knocked on the door, "Hey."

There was no reply. Frowning, the boy wonder knocked again, this time more insistently, "Answer me, you alright."

Still nothing. Narrowing his eyes, he mumbled something and opened the door, "If you aren't dead you're going to be... Curly?"

"Where are you? Why do you have all the lights off?", he asked, taking a tentative step forward, squinting against the darkness. A deep growl answered from the shadows. He tried to gulp down the lump in his throat, "Is that you?"

The other titans didn't hear any of that. They just heard Robin scream and Curly roar, as the older teen speared the boy wonder right out of the room, slamming him into the wall. The normally lab-coat wearing teen began to slam the leader of the titan's head into the ground, using it to punctuate each word, "Give, me, back, my, stuff, you, arrogant, snobby, stuck up, prudish, dysfunctional, traffic light, wannabe, goody, two shoes, boy scout!"

Beast boy was rolling, Cyborg's circuits were overloading, Raven had to leave before she blew up the tower, and Starfire... Well, she was an exception...

"RELEASE ROBIN YOU FIEND!"

"Wha-?"

Now, very few people have experienced being hit full on by a barreling freight train. Well, not many people have survived to describe what it felt like anyway. But for some reason, Curly had a sneaking suspicion that it felt a bit like being slammed into by a Tameranian princess defending her boyfriend. Perhaps a bit less painful.

Robin got up, rubbing his head. That hadn't actually done that much damage, but it hurt like crap and now there was a knot the size of his fist on his forehead. But otherwise unscathed. He looked around for his attacker.

As it turned out, he was a pretty long way down the hall. He was laying on his stomach, one arm under him, the other splayed out to his side. Starfire hovered, eyes and fist glowing an emerald green. Soon though, this faded, and her hands went to her mouth, "Oh my, friend, are you alright?"

She flew over towards him as Curly attempted to rise to his hands and knees, "I think that you've shattered my third, fourth, and fifth ribs and snapped the better part of my upper vertebrae..."

"I did not mean to-"

"Just, stay away from me. I don't need you braking my neck like a tooth pick..."

"Please, I-"

"Shut up... Dang it besides tin-man and Beast Boy all you people have done is tie me up, take my stuff, lock me in a room... If you want me to even consider not trying to blow up this infernal asylum while you sleep, some mutual measure of trust would be nice!"

"Sorry, randomly blowing stuff up, endangering the lives of innocent people, attacking me, that's not a strong base for any trust at all." Robin told him, standing up and crossing his arms.

"Oh honestly, if you seriously considered THAT an attack, you don't deserve the title of hero, much less superhero. Ok, at this rate I'm going to get killed, and I'm probably going to take a few of you with me, so let's work this out now."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I want my stuff back."

"And I know you aren't going to go ballistic how?"

"Mutual trust remember."

"Ok... We get to decide where in the tower you go and when you can or can't leave. In addition you will have a curfew. If you aren't with one of us and you're not in your room between the hours of 10 and 7, we will take you down."

"...Fair enough. I guess..."

"We have a deal?"

Finally managing to stand up and walk over, Curly shook Robin's hand, "Ya... Deal... Can I go to the hospital now, I wasn't kidding when I said I thought she'd broke my ribs..."

TEEN TITANS!

"...Are you sure we shouldn't be going in with him Rob?"

"Yes, is he not still injured?"

"Don't worry Starfire, he's fine. And Cyborg, I want to know what he can really do. Besides, he said it himself, he likes to work solo."

"...Well, so do I, but you never let me do missions on my own."

"Quiet Raven..."

"Ya, I actually wouldn't mind trying to go a few on my own either."

"Same here."

"...Friend Robin, I am also curious as to how I would fair."

A vein popped out of Robin's forehead, "We are not splitting up! This is just a test run to see how good he really is!"

"Now now kids, play nice."

"Shut it Curly."

"Hehehe..."

Robin took a deep breath, letting the stress flow out of him. When he was ready he turned back to the screens in the T-Car that showed the activity within the club via it's own security system. The bar was full, there were lots of people on the dance floor, the place was packed.

"Remember, don't go run and gun this time. There are lots of people you could hit."

"I'm actually a very good shot, thank you very much."

Raven arched an eyebrow, "Really? You have a funny way of showing it."

"Hey, X doesn't count. That dude is just really really hard to hit. You try shooting at someone you can't see."

"As interesting as this conversation could turn out to be," the boy wonder said, cutting Raven off, "Moving on. There are innocent people there, but tonight the four leaders of the biggest gangs in Jump City are supposed to be meeting. I would guess about three fourths of those people are carrying guns."

"Hmmm... A rifle versus a machine gun."

"Right, you're outgunned, so be careful."

"...I'm not the rifle in that analogy. Is there anything else mother?"

"...Don't start Curly. This is a test, but remember those will be real bullets and real people. If it gets too hot call us in."

"Pfft... I'm betting on ten minutes. I'm going in, sky high."

Inside of the club, four men seated around a table were talking about the rising problem that the Teen Titans were causing. They had begun to crack down, hard.

"Gentleman, between the four of us we control the entire lower echelon of crime in Jump City. At first the Titans left us alone for the most part, but now that they have fried most of the bigger fish now they turn their attention to our dealings."

"Word dog, my boys ain't been able to pass a shipment o' nothin last few weeks."

"Trafficking stolen goods has gotten harder to. Most of my experienced guys have already been busted, and these new ones are so green around the gills I don't think they even stole a cookie from the jar when they were kids."

"My side of things... I'll just say it, my entire business is going. Most of the shops have stopped making payments, and threaten to report us if we try anything. The car industry isn't much better. How about you?"

The main organizer of the meeting straightened his tie. He wore an expensive suit, showing that he was a bit above the others in rank, "I'm afraid things are not going well for me either. High level theft is simply out of the question. Someone so much as thinks something is happening at a museum or gallery and the Titans come running."

"What about those two new guys? The ones that ripped off the vault and no can even figure out how?"

"Tha's what I'm talking 'bout. We need some serious skills like that man. Come on, you got to have something about them."

"Sadly, I haven't been able to find out anything. Whoever they are, they work on their own level. I haven't even gotten an alias, much less a name on either of them. However, I have worked out a deal with a certain criminal to assist us with our woes."

"Who?"

"Red X has agreed to show my men how to crack these new security systems. And I can't think of a better candidate for the job."

"Now that's the best news I've heard all month."

"But still, what do we do about the Titans themselves-"

Suddenly, there was an explosion above them. Pieces of the ceiling fell down, and when the dust settled there was a curly haired figure in a lab coat standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Everybody freeze, this is a stick-up!", he yelled, pulling out two pistols and pointing them in random directions.

He was expecting some people to run and scream. But, none did. In fact, all of them reached into their coats, jackets, pockets, purses, whatever they had and pulled out guns of all shapes, sizes, and models. The sounds of weapons being cocked filled the air monotonously. Rolling his eyes with a sigh, Curly let his arms fall and looked around.

"Robin, when you said three fourths, are you sure it was three fourths? Are you sure it wasn't, ALL OF THEM!", sighing again, he looked over at the DJ, who was ducked down behind his work station, "Well, at least someone doesn't have a-"

The DJ stood up, brushing off a cd that had fell to the floor. He noticed everyone, then in hurried motions took off the massive pair of headphones on his head, stopped the music, and whipped out a pistol.

"...Nevermind..."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" One of the bosses asked, eyes narrowing.

"...Sorry, I was looking for the scum of the earth convention? You know, supposed to have the big crime lords and their cronies all in the... oh wait, I'm here nevermind. I came to take you down."

Back in the T-Car, the Titans were too stunned to move, "That idiot's going to get killed!"

The gang leaders and members were having a good laughing at that. One kid with a couple pistols was going to take them down? Ah ya, he was going to be shot up so bad. Put him out of his misery, after all, someone who seriously thought they were going to win in this situation was clearly not right in the head.

"That's enough of that. Guys, girls, gangsters of Jump City, KILL HIM!"

There was a symphony of gunshots inside of the club, hot lead pouring into Curly's body. The Titans watched in horror, they knew they were too late. In fact, Starfire couldn't even watch. When the bullets stopped firing, everyone was expecting to see a bloody, mangled corpse.

But instead, there was simply a chuckle. Curly wasn't even scratched, and now had the full attention of everyone. He smirked, "Keep your eyes on the prize."

And with that, a flash of blindingly bright light emanated from the teen, causing most of the gangsters to scream in pain, covering their eyes. There was the sound of someone laughing insanely, and the click of items fastening to the walls. Raven knew that sound, and suddenly was the first to understand what had happened.

"The clever little..."

(Because We Can, Fatboy Slim- Moulin Rouge Original Soundtrack)

Music blasted from the newly placed speaker/projectors on the wall. However, instead of metal, this music was fast paced techno type music. A very defined beat, the kind of music that made you want to make random movements and call it dancing.

No one in the bar could tell up from down, the sounds and lights mixing to create a pocket of disorientation that even made some of them sick to their stomachs. They looked over, and then they saw something they didn't expect.

Curly was standing in the center of them, dancing. He was swaying and moving with the song, and they'd be darned if he didn't have his eyes closed. Some of them aimed their weapons for him, when suddenly two more stepped out from inside the first one.

Now there were three of them! What on Earth was going on?

Then two more stepped out of each of them, making a three by three square. Each moving in identical ways, each with the same mocking look. They had had quite enough of this. The gangsters started scrambling blindly for a door, a window, any kind of exit. Concussion grenades went off overhead, stun rays filled the air. Gunshots went wild, some hitting other gang members. Small marble like things were strewn across the floor, causing people to trip and fall over each other.

A weak form of knockout gas filled the room. Finally, after what must've been five minutes of this carnage, all of them had tossed down their weapons and were begging to surrender. These few who were still conscious were quickly silenced by more gas. Until finally, there was no one left standing.

Giving it a minute for the knockout gas to deminish, the Titans entered, still stunned (Except for Raven). The projectors stopped broadcasting the illusion, but the music kept playing. Until there, in the center of the dance floor was Curly, dancing his heart out with bodies strewn all around him. With a final flurry of movement, the curly-haired teen struck a dramatic pose, one hand behind his head the other pointing outwards, and the song ended.

"How did you?"

"Keep you're eye..." he began, reaching into his coat and pulling out a small sphere. He tossed it over to the side where it began to hover.

Suddenly another Curly melted into view, "On the prize."

"I've been wanting to give the Me Mk 2 a test run for a while. I thought what better time than now?"

"A hologram? But why didn't the bullets pass through it?"

"Catcher Net Shielding. Things can go into it..." Curly picked up a gun off the ground and shot the hologram. The bullet went in, but stopped before it exited, "But an inertia triggered shield stops it from going out. So, do I make the grade bird boy?"

Glancing around at the piles of unconscious criminals around him, Robin nodded, "Ya, that'll do it. Cyborg, have you called the police?"

"Already on their way. In fact, they should be pulling up any time now. So what do we tell them?"

"That an anonymous informant told us about this meeting. I think the sheer amount of weaponry will be enough evidence. And surely one of these guys will talk."

The first of about half the police cars in Jump City pulled up in front of the club, and officers rushed into the building, quickly cuffing and dragging away the criminals, attending to the ones that needed medical attention. The chief of police himself showed up, looking around the room in awe.

"You've really done it this time Titans. Not only the bosses, you must've caught half the law breakers in Jump City tonight."

"Just make sure that they aren't back on the street for a while." Robin said with a confident smile.

"But how did you find out about this?"

"An insider who wishes to remain anonymous tipped us off in exchange for amnesty. Chief, off the record here."

"Hmmm?"

Robin lead the police chief over to the side, out of earshot, "We know something big is about to happen. We don't know what, but it's going to be serious. Have all you men be on their guard, and keep you're ear real close to the ground. Alright?"

"I understand. Keep me posted, we'll gather what information we can for you. You've earned your funding tonight."

As the Police Chief walked off, the Titans and Curly walked up. Everyone turned to Curly, who was still smirking. After several seconds, he said those infamous words, "So, who's up for pizza?"

"MEAT X-TREME!"

"VEGGIE LOVERS!"

"MUSTARD AND MINT FROSTING!"

"...I'll just have herbal tea."

The sheer amount of noise they made during these exclamations was enough to cause Curly to jump back, tripping over a bottle. Cyborg and Beast Boy were now duking it out, Starfire was trying to stop them (As well as trying to convince them of the gloriousness that was mustard and mint frosting pizza... ew...). Raven was over to the side, watching, until an offhand comment about her favorite drink caused her temper to flare. Soon they were all arguing, light bulbs were exploding, chairs were levitating, bottles were smashing.

Robin walked over, rubbing his temples, "You just had to say it didn't you?"

"For the love of... Is it always like this?"

"When pizza is involved, yes. Oh, you should see it when they're really hungry. We're lucky that the Tower has full damage and fire insurance in our hero contracts."

"Oh really? How much a month?"

"About six hundred-ish."

"And you can afford that!"

Robin sighed and motioned to his team, "It's not a want, it's a need."

"Hmmm... Man, this is going to take too long, I'm hungry!" Curly stood up, and yelled at the top of his lungs, "WE'RE GOING TO K.F.C.!"

This silenced the arguement quite nicely, and Robin nodded. He was impressed, "I need to learn how to do that."

"Be loud, and sound as much like a ticked off parent as possible. It works, trust me."

"I'm not sure if I trust you, but now I know you know what you're doing. I thought you were dead honestly."

"Heh, I've thought the same thing several times. Mmmm... Chicken sounds good about now..."


	7. Curly and Crazy Both Start With 'C'

1Chapter Seven: Curly and Crazy Both Start With 'C'

Curly sighed as he eased himself down into a chair. His room was a little small for his tastes, but it was furnished well. He would need to add some stuff before he really became happy with it. He doubted though that he would bother though, he didn't plan to stay very long. Only as long as it took...

"This stupid curfew thing... Dang it, at ten o'clock the night is just getting started! And I don't even have a gamestation! What does that little brat expect me to do, sleep? Sheesh..."

"Yes, sleep. You know, it's what normal people do at night."

"Well they can have at it, I know much better things to do with my time." Curly said, quite peeved at the girl behind him. He managed to scream that time, but just walking out of the wall like that... it freaked him out to no end. And besides, it was invading his privacy, "Now what do you want?"

"Answers."

"Answers... Sorry, the professor isn't in right now, what do I get out of this?"

"I talk to Robin about loosening the leash a bit."

"Hmmm... I'll think about it."

"And I'll keep you company for a bit. I know you're bored."

This however, peeked the teens interest. He glanced behind him at the girl, blue cloak wrapped around her. Honestly, she scared him. Not his first, second, or third choice for someone to keep him company. Still, he didn't have any other options, "Alright, as long as you don't suck out my soul or something."

Curly regretted saying it quickly. At first anger flashed through her violet eyes, something that he could handle. Then it died, replaced by deep sadness, then there was nothing. Some said that a person's eyes were a window to a person's soul. He knew that there was something very wrong with what he'd just said.

"Um... Sorry, that was a joke."

"I know. I can't say that I've made much of an impression to the contrary, but just because I don't show my feelings doesn't mean I don't have them. Do you play chess?"

Smirking, the scientific teen waved his hand over the small two person table, inviting her to sit, "Class is in session. So then, you seem a rather odd choice for an ambassador, did bird boy put you up to this?"

"...He tried to convince me to wait till you were asleep then try to read your mind. I think he was joking, but... That's something he doesn't quite understand. Though he's getting there."

Raven came back from the closet she had entered, holding an old and worn looking box of chess pieces. She pulled out a checkered brown and black board, and the two began to place pieces in their respective spots. It turned out that Raven had the 'white' (Though they were actually brown) pieces, so moved a pawn in the center forward, "So, do you have a real name?"

"Not going to answer that one."

"Ok, any family?"

Making a counter move with his own pawn, Curly rolled his eyes, "Not going to answer that one either, look if this is all you want-"

"Alright, I get it. You aren't going to tell me things like that. So, you're 'powers', were you born with them or did you actually learn it?"

"Uh... Powers?"

"You possess an intimate knowledge of advanced technologies at a fairly young age that surpass most anything else on the planet. That counts as a power."

"Oh... I guess it does... That's hard to say really. I was born with the capacity and natural affiliation, but I had to learn the things I know."

"That makes sense... Where did you learn?"

"Hmmm... I guess there isn't any harm in that. I was taught at the Academy of Advanced Abstract Sciences."

"You've got to be kidding."

"A.K.A., mad scientist school. Well, what I always called it. I hold the record for graduation, it only took me a grand total of four years. However, my diploma was later taken back..."

"What for?"

He growled, and it wasn't at her success in taking one of his knights without him having any way to strike back. This was obviously a sore spot, "Cause I skipped the reanimation course. Sorry, I'm not Frankenstein, I don't like dead bodies."

"Reanimation? There is a school that teaches how to bring people back to life?"

"Purely theoretical, I assure you. Part of the reason why I skipped it, so far it's never worked. Frankenstein, not the guy in the book but the real one, did a lot of work in the field. He concluded, it was impossible. No one else listened apparently..."

"What other kinds of classes were taught? I mean..."

"Let's see... Beam and Ray construction, Rocketry/Aerodynamics/Missile design, Advanced Electronics & Circuitry, Electrical Production, there was an elective, Gun Design and Smithing, I took that one, Chemistry, Advanced Lighting and Sound, holograms and such, Explosives, Fields and Barriers, Breaking the Laws of Physics 101, Molecular Rearrangement, Genetics, Splicing and Enhancing, Basics of Nanotechnology-"

"Alright, I get the point. And you learned all that in four years?"

"You don't see me rearranging the molecules in your body or creating giant mutated monsters do you? No I didn't learn all of that, I took the 'hard' sciences, weapons, rocketry, things like that. I still have the highest grades in Beam and Ray design. Check."

Raven blinked, looking at the board. She tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out the plan that Curly was using. He didn't seem to have one, random moves all over the place. She just took his knight with her queen and moved on, "Have you ever heard of the H.I.V.E. Academy?"

"Dude! They were our biggest rivals in the A.S.O.!"

"The what?"

"Advanced Science Olympics. Man, they had this one little bald kid, he was the most annoying little... I considered building a heat ray and turning him into baby back ribs... He had this backpack thing, it almost did me in during the Finals."

Raven looked on in shock, "...Gizmo?"

"Ya! That was the kid's name. How did you know?"

"The H.I.V.E. is a school that trains supervillians, we fight against him and other students from that academy almost every other week."

"Well, graduates."

"What?"

"They only let them do field work after they graduate. Then they go into advanced training and evaluation."

Raven glared at him, "And you know this how?"

"Oh, I had the choice, I could've signed up with them, but Tri-A had a better science program. What?"

"You, could, have, joined, the, H.I.V.E.?" Raven asked, almost trembling in anger.

"Well, ya. What, do you think people go to the H.I.V.E.? No, no, no, it's like any other school. They go out and look for the top candidates, and try to recruit them. This old lady came and visited me, gave me a pamphlet and everything. I still have it if you want to look at it.", then he noticed the look of suppressed fury on her face, "I'll be quiet now."

"That would be a good idea." Raven sighed, dispelling all latent feelings aroused at the mention of their rival team, "Alright, so when did you go to this 'Academy of Advanced Abstract Sciences'?"

"Hmmm... I think it was when I was ten."

"That young?"

"Heh, I built a fully automatic dual clip fed automatic double barrel twelve gauge shotgun when I was eight. I'm good at what I do."

"What in the world possessed you to make a weapon like that?"

"My dad was a big gun fanatic, collector, etc. He always liked to have guns that had some feature that made them one of a kind. And, well, I decided on time I was going to make him a present. He was, shocked at first... Then it started sinking in I had a gift for stuff like that. People started coming in about that time from different places. Saying that I should develop my talents young. When the guy from Tri-A came along, I knew that was the place for me. Signed up, bang, I was off."

Taking another one of his pieces, Raven shrugged, "That's it? So four years later, you graduate. What happened then?"

Curly sighed heavily, inciting the sorceress to look up at him. He suddenly seemed older, like he had aged, and he looked like his shoulders were suddenly heavier, "Then... Let's just say I signed up with the wrong team. Check mate."

Raven glanced at the board, confirming that she had indeed lost, before taking the hint and leaving. Yet as she was about to create a portal and walk away, he asked, "How about you goth girl? How did you end up on this team?"

"...A hope."

"Hope?"

"Hope that I could be a hero."

"That tone suggests to me, oh emotional emotionless one, that this is some sort of penance. Covering up a bad past?"

"...Yes, I am."

"Wow... You're an honest person, I'll give you that. Maybe we can do this again sometime."

"Sure. Good night."

Then she was gone. Curly leaned back in his seat, arms behind his head, "Well, that's more sharing than I've done in the past two years. More than I've wanted to do in the past two years..."

He glanced back at the board, then smirked. He picked up the piece that he had won the game with, "Still, I didn't think I'd pass that one off on her. She already had both my rooks. Guess it's true what they say, never underestimate the power of a pawn. Hehehe..."

Curly shook off his memories. It was the past, nothing he could do to change it. You hear that everywhere, because it's true. The same goes for dwelling on it. Remember it, don't obsess over it. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Ok... I'm bored again... Let's see... Oh, he'd kill me if I did that... Oh well, wouldn't be the first time someone's tried. It seems I'm in a devious mood tonight. Muahahahaha..."

TEEN TITANS!

Robin's eyes opened slowly, and he had to blink several times before his sight adjusted to not staring at the back of his eyelids. He got up, yawning and stretching, working the kinks out of his body. Popping his neck, he made his way to his closet where he kept his several sets of uniforms. Opening the door, he reached for one, when he noticed something.

The tops were there. The gloves were there. Even the cape. Yet all of the bottom halves were gone, without a trace. His eyes widened behind the mask (Yes, he slept in it.), then narrowed angrily. He was about to slam the door when he noticed something in the corner. He picked it up, and read the note attached. Body trembling, vein in his forehead throbbing, he proceeded to stomp towards the living area.

Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and even Beast Boy were already seated at the table, eating. They didn't know what had driven Curly to wake them up (Everyone except for Raven, she was already awake. The lab-coat wearing teen was beginning to suspect that she didn't sleep) at exactly 7 o'clock, but he had made breakfast, so who cared?

Technically he wasn't breaking the rules, since Raven was following him around asking him what he was doing the entire time, that questioning/accusing glare fixated on her face. Yet her eyes betrayed a measure of actual curiosity. She knew, as all of them knew, you couldn't predict what the 'semi-mad' boy was going to do.

The door slid open, and Robin entered, practically spontaneously combusting with anger. His jaw clenched, he walked slowly over towards the table. Curly, who was sitting with his back to the approaching boy wonder, leaned his chair back, tilting his head up so he could look at Robin without actually turning.

He gave a taunting whistle, "Nice P-Js, did you forget to change this morning?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy sniggered at this. Robin's eye twitched a few times. He was beyond angry, he was to the 'say-something-smart-again-and-I'm-going-to-kill-you' phase. Walking over to the table (Curly leaning forward in his chair, bringing the front two legs to rest on the ground again), he slammed something down on the table.

"Care to explain this?"

It was a faded pair of blue jeans. Nothing particularly interesting about them, they looked about the right size for Robin. No one really got it until the boy wonder flipped them over, revealing a large piece of paper taped to them. It read, in letters that took up the whole page, one simple word.

'Pants'.

Cyborg and Beast Boy thought a moment, before bursting out in laughter. Raven shook her head, rolling her eyes at this new prank. Starfire, while not entirely understanding, knew enough to know that this was another joke, picking up on everyone else's (Excluding Robin) general attitude towards it, also began to giggle.

Curly just shrugged, suppressing his own laughter, "I figured you could use some help, it didn't seem like you knew what pants were-"

Bursting into cackles, he dodged a swing from the leader of the titans, who began to chase the lab-coat clad trickster around the tower. General mayhem ensued, with Beast Boy and Cyborg cheering them on, switching from one combatant to the other at random intervals.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN BIRD BOY!"

"GOTCHA!"

"AHHH! GET OFF ME!"

"GO CURLY! GIVE HIM ALL YOU GOT!"

"ROBIN! ROBIN! ROBIN! ROBIN!"

"OW! OW! OW! OW!"

"NOT SO FUN WHEN IT'S YOUR HEAD BEING SLAMMED INTO THE GROUND IS IT?"

Curly managed to stop himself from being bashed into the floor, and spun around with one leg out, tripping Robin up. He then dove on the smaller fighter, getting him into an arm lock, "Say uncle!"

It took the boy wonder about three seconds to get out of the hold and toss his opponent over his shoulder. He slammed down, the breath knocked out of him. Robin by this time was also out of breath, so they just sat there for a while.

"Now, where are, the other, halves of my, uniform?"

"I, put them, under, your bed."

"How did you, get into, my room?"

"The same way I got out of mine..."

"Seems you've violated our agreement."

"Pfft, if anything I've solidified it. Honestly, if I was meaning you harm, I would've done a lot more than hide you're tights."

"THEY ARE NOT TIGHTS!"

"Fine, fine, they aren't tights. Ug... Fine, I'm rebellious and mischeivious, but have I done anything to suggest I'm not trustworthy? No, so then, take off the curfew thing, and I'll stop messing with you."

"Give me proof."

Curly managed to sit up, "Alright, ye of little faith. I'll..."

"Honestly Robin, just accept him. Unless you want to continue to be on the receiving end of these pranks, give him what he wants. It's not all that unreasonable. Refuse if you will, but I personally would grow tired of being the morning comedy show." Raven stated in her monotone, sipping her tea. Robin glared at her, before shrugging.

"Fine. You know what, fine. But if he blows up the tower or turns on us, remember I was the one who tried to make sure it didn't happen."

"I can't get much off of him, but he means us no harm."

"And she's psychic remember, so I trust her judgement on this one."

Raven glanced over at the emerald changeling, "You're just say that because you find his jokes amusing."

"You're point?"

"Nothing... I'm going to go meditate, DON'T disturb me."

She floated off, and things started to turn to the standard schedule. Robin slowly just let it go, he was trying to follow the True Master's words as much as possible. He did take things far too seriously. He just went into the gym, worked out for a while, trained on his punching bag, then started his all consuming research.

Starfire started to play with her pet worm-thing Silky. She flew around with it, almost squished it with a rolling pin, fed it non-radioactive food, cuddled with it. You know, the basic stuff aliens did with little worm-things.

That left Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Curly. Who could be found on the couch, trying desperately to win against each other at gamestation. It could be broken down like this: Cyborg was better at fighting games, Curly was good at first person shooters, Beast Boy was good at third person shooter type things, and they were all about equal at racing.

"Ya, you can't catch this!"

"Don't bet on it tin-man!"

"Bring it on four eyes!"

"You're going down for that one grass stain!"

"Hey, only Cy gets to call me that!"

"Really? Raven seemed rather found of the nickname."

"...She's an exception. I'm too scared of her to tell her to stop."

All three of them shared a grim nod, and Cyborg and Curly said at the same time, "I hear that."

The moment of peace lasted, well, a moment, as they resumed yelling at each other almost immediately. As Cyborg played the game, watching his car weave and dodge between Beast Boy's and Curly's, he suddenly had a flashback of that night. When he and Curly had really raced. It got his adrenaline going.

"Come on man, you didn't beat me on the street and you aren't going to beat me here."

The curly haired teen froze. Then he caught on, "I DID beat you on the street, and I WILL beat you here!"

"Bring it on!"

"Hey, don't forget about me!"

"Who could, you talk so much!"

"Oh ya tin-man?"

"Ya grass stain!"

"OH YA! EAT MY CARBON FILLED DUST!"

"You passed me! I can't believe you passed me!"

"You can't keep up with da' Professor!"

"HAHA! WHAT NOW! BLEW YOU BOTH AWAY!"

"NOT FOR LONG GRASS STAIN!" Both older boys yelled at the same time.

And so the day went. Of course, there was no way that this was going to last. After all, without exception, some idiot would try to steal something or blow something up. Like now.

The lights suddenly turned red and began to flash, the air being pierced by high pitched alarms. Everyone knew the signal, assemble in the main area. The gamestation automatically switched off, letting the tv switch to a display of the city.

Robin ran in, in full uniform this time, "What's the situation?"

"It seems we have an _old _friend causing havoc downtown." Cyborg told him grimly.

"Who?"

"Mad Mod."

Clenching his teeth together, he had to calm himself for a few seconds. He still remembered the last little run in with the British criminal. He knew that being ninety seven years old was no fun. And had never really gotten over the fact. C'mon, he had been turned into an old man, that's just wrong!

"Titans, move. Let's make sure he stays in jail this time."

They all scrambled, Cyborg and Robin heading for their vehicles, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy flying off. Curly just leaned back and relaxed, until the half-robot titan yelled to him, "Hey man, you coming?"

"I dunno, am I?"

Robin glared, "Yes, you are coming. Step to it."

"Alright, alright, don't get your tights in a twist now. Sheesh..." Curly yelled, jumping up and running to his own car. When they got to the garage, the roar of three engines filled the air, and the garage door opened. They zoomed out, and as they were about to hit the water a bridge rose out of it. They drove across to the mainland, then when they were all over it slid back under the water. One of the more clever devices Cyborg had thought up.

"Ok, Curly, just follow our lead. I know you can take care of yourself, but Mod is unpredictable. I want you to stay back this time."

"I'll get as close as I need to be thanks. Don't worry, I'm much more unpredictable than he could ever be."

"That's part of the problem..." The boy wonder mumbled under his breath. Then he shook the thought off, "Just, keep it together. That little bust you pulled didn't attract much attention, but the media drinks up these super-villain/hero stories. This is going to be you're first major step into the limelight, and as far as the public is concerned, you're one of us."

"Um... I'm pretty good at staying out of sight, thanks."

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked, eyebrow raised.

"Look, I got some old friends that I really don't want to know where I am ok?"

"Meaning?"

"What do you think it means? Just cause I don't have a big letter across my chest or a tower that physically shouldn't be standing doesn't mean I haven't made my fair share of enemies over the years."

"...If the Justice League comes knocking on the door asking for you, I'm going to be extremely perturbed."

"The Justice League is a boy scout convention with some overly done up babes in it for good looks. Oh wait, you're good guys, never mind."

"...Do I want to know why you've come to that conclusion?"

"You do, but I really don't feel like telling you."

"It's that kind of attitude that makes me not want to trust you."

"You'd think you'd have gotten used to it by now."

"I for one remember all the times that this team has been betrayed by someone they called 'friend', and I'm not keen on repeating the experience."

"I feel you, neither am I."

"Stop talking in riddles!"

"It's not a riddle, it's a statement. If you trust one thing about me bird boy, trust this: When I want you to know something, you'll know it ok?" Curly sighed, "Do I really have to stay for the media convention?"

"You'll only arouse more questions if you don't."

"That's true. And even if you stayed at the tower, someone would start asking questions about the new guy hanging around was. Just be your crazy self, who knows, you may get a fan club."

Rolling his eyes, the semi-mad scientist shook his head, "Great, a fan club. That's all I need... Oh well, I guess it has been pretty lonely... Anyway, who is this Mod guy-"

Suddenly, from no where, a sleek, black car swerved around a corner, almost side-swiping the T-Car. It's speed matched the other vehicle's pursuing it, as it sped along just ahead of them. All of their guy titans mouth's, Robin's included, hung low and filled with drool as they looked at it.

"Jaguar! Yes!"

Then an all too familiar red head appeared on their displays, straightening his glasses, "Hello my duckies, did you miss me?"

"Duckies?"

"Oi, I don't remember that voice. Who is that?"

"This is uh, your conscience. Ya, your conscience. You're going to pull over and surrender, then give me the keys to that car."

"Well, aren't you a smart one. I'm afraid not my ducky, you're flat out of luck. I haven't had a conscience in fifty years!", He shifted gears, and began to speed away, "British engineering, can't beat that! Ahahahaha!"

"...Did that guy just indirectly insult America?"

Cyborg nodded, "Ya, he did."

A newly formed patriotic fire in his eyes, and you could almost see the American flag waving in the background as he switched into high gear, "Hurray for the red, white, and blue!"

"BOYAA!"

"TITANS, GO!"

Then the race was on. Good versus bad. Right versus wrong. New versus old. America versus England. Um... ran out of versus... Anyway, they were off. Easily going two hundred, if not more. Curly was following behind Cyborg, who followed behind Robin. Mod was driving in a clearly deranged manner. Well, British anyway...

Mostly staying on the left... Silly British people... Anyway, Mod's car was more than fast. Two lasers came out from under the car, and began firing. Robin swerved, going down another road to avoid getting hit. Cyborg activated the T-Car's own lasers, firing his own barrage. Of course, the crazed Englishmen dodged that without a scratch, laughing all the way and just blasting everything.

Then Curly pulled up along Cyborg. Two lasers extended out from the sides, charging with energy. There was a split second pause, before both teens opened fire full on. The combined weaponry of the two was more than anyone could hope to weave through, and Mod's car was bombarded.

Somehow though, it remained functional, and one of Mod's guns pulled a potshot off that sent the T-Car spinning and skidding to halt. This left Curly and Mad Mod to duke it out one on one. Curly's vision began to focus in, his concentration solely on his target. He set his lasers to maximum power, and his finger hovered over the trigger...

When suddenly the road in front of Mod shot upwards, wrapped in a black aura. The shot that Curly fired hit only the road as the Jaguar flew into the air. The explosion from the laser meeting the upraised pavement send debris, smoke, and dust everywhere. He blinked, before growling in frustration.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you want goth girl?"

"That would've blown his car into a million pieces! Are you trying to kill him?"

"Our normal shots aren't working, if you have a bright idea please do tell. Other wise just stay out of my way!"

The conversation was born of anger and frustration. It could've turned ugly very fast. But at that moment Curly realized what was going on. These guys... this team, they had everything down. Harmony, they worked in perfect harmony. They didn't need to tell each other their ideas, it just flowed naturally. And he was just an extra cog in the system, probably more of a hindrance than a help.

He was a loner. He knew it to, and was perfectly happy with it. But for this he couldn't be the lone gunman, he had to be apart of this team. If he didn't want four years, practically his life's work to go to waste, he had to make this work.

And with a new conviction, he increased his speed, using the same bit of road that Raven had pulled up to ramp up into the sky. As he flew in mid-air, soaring forward at an ever increasing speed, small jets appeared on the side of the car, pushing the car till it was traveling backwards.

"YEE-HAW!"

Mod didn't know what was going on when a car suddenly crashed down in front of him, "What the? Oi, out of the way you bloody yank!"

"Yippie ky yay! Come on, you can't get around me."

Mod tried to go around to the side, but Curly stayed right with him, keeping the other car from passing him. Finally the Brit began to fire with his car's weapons, the American teen quickly doing likewise. Burns, dents, and cracks began to appear on both cars as they exchanged blows.

Opening up a private link to the Titans, the professor said, "Our British friend is about to pull a Tony Hawk. You may want to set up so you can blast the engine right out from under him in about... ten seconds."

"What?" Robin asked as he drove along, monitering the two car's progress by radar. Then he noticed where Curly was leading Mod. A smirk on his face, Robin ordered the team, "Ok guys, everyone get to the skate park. You'll know what to do."

Cyborg pulled up behind Mod, finally catching up with the chase. He readied his weapons, when Curly's face appeared on the moniter, "Don't bother. Pull up closer, then get ready to turbo and brake within about a second of each other in five, four, three, two, one... NOW!"

In a move that put the Fast and the Furious to shame, Curly hit his brakes and spun his car around before hitting the gas again. This brought him right next to the T-Car, and about ten feet behind Mod's car. Oh, by the way. Mod's eyes were popping out of his skull as he saw what he was heading for.

Jump City Skate Park.

The crazed Brit began to turn, but before he could deter his path in the slightest Curly yelled, 'TURBO!', and his car suddenly got a speed push from a double battering ram from behind. Screaming at the top of his lungs, Mod careened right through the front gate of the skate park. Dodging several items, he couldn't turn in time to miss a concrete quarter pipe. His car went up...

And rocketed straight upwards. Robin ramped into the park, tossing a few exploding disks which blew up on the underside of the Jaguar. Starfire also fired several starbolts, adding to the damage, which Raven picked up rubble and random objects. The car was trashed, gutted from the engine up. It slammed back into the ground, somehow managing to land on it's wheels, all four of which promptly fell off along with the bumper and a tail light. Smoke poured from under the hood.

Mad Mod jumped out and began to run a little shakily. In fact, he probably would've escaped, except for one small detail. One small, green detail that fell right out of the sky. Mod went down as Beast Boy landed on top of him, and before he could crawl away the changeling morphed into an elephant and put his foot on the Brit's chest.

Curly and the rest of the Titans arrived a few moments later, the leader striding confidently over to the stricken super-villain.

"Hehe, 'allo gov'ner."

"You're staying down this time Mod." Robin told him, reaching into the man's jacket and pulling out a cane which he broke over his knee. Mod aged about sixty years, and his body went limp in defeat.

Beast Boy morphed back into a human as police came and cuffed Mod, dragging him away, "Aw ya, go us, we win, again, we win, again..."

"Nice save there Beast Boy."

"I'm just that good."

Curly meanwhile was still freaking out, "WHAT THE HECK MAN? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM! HE AGED SIXTY YEARS IN THREE SECONDS!"

"It was his cane. Somehow he figured out a way to make himself young again using it. We're still trying to figure out how exactly."

"Dang... I mean, dang... That's just weird..."

They had no more time for discussion, as at that moment about ten news vans appeared, and camera crews jumped out of them, surrounding the teenage superheroes like ants over a piece of dropped candy.

"Titans, you've taken down Mad Mod again, how do you do it?"

"Starfire, are the rumors that you and Robin are dating true?"

"Well-"

Then one of them noticed Curly, who was slowly making his way, well, away. Back to his car, and away from the news, he blurted out, "Have the titans gained a new member? Who is this stranger that helped you?"

That was the drop that broke the dam. They washed over Curly like a tidal wave, "What's you're name?"

"Cu-"

"What are you're powers?"

"I'm-"

"Can you fly?"

"Kinda-"

"When did you join the Titans?"

"I never-"

"Are you secretly a spy for Slade?"

"No, and why would I-"

"Look over here, come on, don't hide. Jump City wants to welcome it's newest defender!"

"I'm not a Teen Titan."

"So then, how long have you been on the team? Come on, we need answers, answers!"

"I'm trying to tell you, I-"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What's you're favorite color?"

"How old are you?"

"When's you're birthday?"

"What's you're mother's maiden name?"

"How much can you bench press?"

"Are you psychic?"

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Rearing up to his full height, he slammed his foot down and screamed at the top of his lungs, "ONE AT A TIME DANG IT!"

Silenced filled the air. A breeze blew a tumbleweed across the scene. Then after taking a breath, Curly said, "Ok, you."

"Are you a member of the Titans?"

"No."

"Then what are you?"

"Consider me freelance. I'm helping them take down someone."

"Are you a mercenary?"

"No."

"So then, what's your name?"

Running a hand through his hair, he smirked, "Call me Curly. Professor Curly..."

TEEN TITANS!

"_Call me Curly. Professor Curly."_

The interview continued, as he watched with his one good eye. Slade sat, legs crossed, fingers intertwined in front of him, staring at the large television screen. He stood up, then rewound the footage.

"_Are you a member of the Titans?"_

"_No."_

"_Then what are you?"_

"_Consider me freelance. I'm helping them take down someone-"_

He paused it there, before rubbing his chin, "Hmmm... This is something I hadn't forseen. No matter, no one will be able to stop me, not while my plan has come this far."

His dark chuckle echoed throughout the hideout. It was enough to make lesser men faint. Enough to make a hero's blood run cold.

Enough to make a superhero's rage overflow.

"Interesting... Still, I wonder how this will affect the game. I may have to move at a slightly slower pace. Professor Curly... Hehehe..."


	8. When Monkeys Play With Fire

Chapter Eight: When Monkeys Play With Fire (What the heck?)

****

Blackness. Nothingness. Darkness.

Yet standing in the middle of this void, she felt no fear. Instead she felt... Peace. A sense of comfort and well being, something that was totally absent from her every day life. A place without demons, without destruction, without death, only... Her.

But there was something, strange. In the back of her mind, something was screaming something was horribly wrong. And it turned out that like most times, the little voice was right. Around her, a landscape began to fade into view, blurry at first but slowly becoming clearer.

Scorched, razed, and barren, the sheer rocks of the place she now hovered over screamed devastation. Something had destroyed this place, charred it to a blackened husk of what it once was. It all seemed so, familiar. The cold shiver of fear that snaked around her spine said that she had seen this landscape of destruction before.

That's when she saw him. The figure, the man walking, instrument slung across his back. He stopped, looking far into the distance. The clouds that wrapped around the world enveloped it in twilight, not completely dark but no where near light either. Raven traced his gaze, and saw what looked like just another group of rocky outcroppings and plateaus. It hit her though, as she looked closer that it wasn't rocks at all.

It was a city. The decrepit remains of a city. Buildings toppled over, the stones smashed to pebbles. Tall towers standing like grim monoliths, a reminder of what once was. She counted the towers, eight of them, standing an equal distance apart around the dead city. Eight towers...

The eight towers of Elementhius! The grand mage city, capital city of...

Mystell.

The breath caught in her throat. She looked back to the figure, eyes wide in shock. They couldn't truly be trying to...

(Music fade in: Some Kind of Monster, Metallica, St. Anger)

****

He slipped the guitar into the ready position, and began to play. She immediately recognized the tune, the same that he used when he fought Mael Kirheinse. Low at first, yet even though it wasn't meant to give off power, the wind picked up and swirled around him. Then he hit the first hard note, causing the ground to shoot upward, and he stood alone on a tall pillar facing the ruins of the great city.

In her mind, she tried to figure out what he was doing. He was much, much too far away for his powers to work. What was he hoping to accomplish? To let them know he was there?

Indeed, from the city rose a great many lights. Like candles flickering in the distance, they came to life, and began to float towards him. Fiery specters, charging with wild abandon. He was stirring up the hornets next. Only these weren't hornets. They were an army, a demon army. The demonic legions of Trigon the Terrible.

Yet, faced with this approaching destruction, he merely smirked. Just then dozens, no, hundreds of meteors broke through the clouds, burning all the way. They struck like as many bombs, scattering many of the demon phantoms, turning them into smoldering ashes. But for every one destroyed, it seemed two more appeared. A wave of fire to sweep away all opposition.

A line of black, as if it was tearing the air itself cut into the first wave of the phantoms, dissipating them never to return. Raven noticed them at that point, the hundreds of men and woman that had appeared around the pillar. All wearing the black cloak that symbolized the fallen kingdom of Azarath.

Magic in the form of whips, spheres, arrows, and all manner of elements began to fire at the ghostly demons, and began to actually push the horde back. Raven's heart began to beat faster, hope rising in her spirit. They were winning, they were actually winning! But her hope was soon gone.

Blinded initially by the light, she looked in sheer terror at the figure that stood in the city, taller than even the high towers. His skin was dark red, with long white hair. His four eyes burned with sadistic glee and pure evil. He stood in black armor, which shimmered like obsidian.

He gestured towards them, "Foolish mortals. This world is mine!"

Energy poured off him, cutting through even his own legions, and the screams of people being incinerated by the fires made her hands try and clamp her ears shut. The people were dying, and as she watched the pillar fell, and even the guitarist descended wide eyed and screaming a silent cry into oblivion...

Raven's eyes shot open, and she sat straight up, looking around her room. Still hearing the screams, still seeing the look on Kirk's face. Shivering, she pulled her knees up to her chest and began to rock back and forth slowly, forcing herself to calm down. She wasn't aware of it, but the entire tower was shaking slightly.

"It was just a dream... Just a dream..."

She had to force herself to believe that. That what she saw hadn't really happened. It couldn't of... all of those people... her friends... No, it didn't happen. It was just a nightmare, she'd had nightmares before. They were all perfectly safe, why was she even worried?

But even she couldn't silence the doubt in her mind. The fear that gripped her very spirit. She closed her eyes and whispered, "God, let them be ok..."

Knowing that sleep wouldn't come again that night, she decided she would skip tossing and turning in bed and began to meditate. Maybe she could find some peace that way, since her dreams certainly weren't the way to go.

"Azarath Metreone Zinthos... Azarath Metreone Zinthos..."

TEEN TITANS!

Curly walked into the living room, taking a deep whiff of Cyborg's cooking, "That bacon better be for me."

"Only if I don't eat it all first."

"Do and you're a dead man."

Cyborg chuckled before continuing to monitor the wide variety of meats he was cooking, along with waffles. Beast Boy was in a corner bawling his eyes out, muttering stuff about how cruel this was and why Cyborg should die. Robin and Starfire were sitting on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons waiting for breakfast to finish.

Rubbing his eyes, Curly plopped down on the couch, propping his legs up on the table, "Was there an earthquake last night or something?"

"I didn't notice anything."

"Me neither, slept like a rock." Cyborg commented, flipping the eggs over.

"Huh... I woke up and it felt like the whole dang tower was shaking."

Robin shrugged, "I guess we're just used to it and you're not, you have lots of little earthquakes here. It is California after all."

"I guess so... So, is there anything on the agenda for today?"

"Not really. I have some leads I'm going to follow up on, but that's about it."

"Oh ya by the way, you handled the press pretty good last night."

"Man, I thought I was going to die during that..."

Robin smirked as a thought struck him, "You'll have your own action figure by the end of the week, I guarantee it."

"Goody..."

"I don't get it, normally people drink stuff like that up. Why are you so... I mean, Raven is the only one whose worse about this than you are. What are you so worried about?" Beast Boy asked, drawing his plans to murder Cyborg with a crayon.

"...I'm not the most popular of guys with some people. I was hoping to have this entire thing done with a while ago, but SOME PEOPLE HERE wouldn't let me."

"Who are you referring to?" Starfire asked innocently.

"You for one."

"What do you-oh... Well, you were using your firearm recklessly in the presence of citizens, and-"

"I know, I know, you can skip the hero speech. Look, the sooner I can leave the better off it will be for everyone, I promise. So let's find this Slade guy, kick the living crap out of him, get my generator, and let's all be on our merry way."

"It's not going to be that simple."

Everyone turned to Raven, surprised by her sudden entrance. Robin checked the clock, "Raven, you're usually up by-"

"I had some trouble sleeping, you WILL leave it at that. And finding Slade will not be that simple, nor will bringing him down be that easy."

"This is true. We have faced him many times, and against all odds he has escaped time and time again..."

"Ya, like after Trigon turned everyone to stone and the world got all apocalyptic, then Slade helped us fight him, then we won, and Slade still got away. That was crazy..."

Curly didn't move for a moment, then slowly turned to the changeling, eyebrow raised, "Uh... care to run that one by me again?"

"Um... hehe?"

Raven slammed her cup of herbal tea on the counter, practically shaking with rage, "Thank you for bringing that up Beast Boy."

"Sorry, it just-"

"Slipped out. I know." She turned towards him, advancing slowly, seeming to grow in size and power with every step, "That happens a lot with you. It always just slips out, you weren't thinking, so much so that I'm beginning to doubt you have a brain left to think with. No, this isn't a question of intelligence, this is a question of decency. You somehow ALWAYS are able to remind me, always mention it, tell me Beast Boy. Do you just not care or are you trying to make me feel worse than I do?"

All movement in the room had stopped, and all eyes were focused on the sorceress. Beast Boy was backed against a wall, wide eyed at the form that was now towering over him. Electronics were exploding, as were the various items of half-cooked food. Chairs and the table were levitating, plates and glasses were shattering. The tower itself was shaking.

"Raven, I'm-"

"Sorry. Of course you are, you're always sorry, you never meant it. But just because you don't mean it doesn't make it hurt any less."

Curly's hand instinctively went inside of his coat, grasping one of his pistols. His eyes narrowed, body tensing, ready to strike. He didn't know what was going on, but it was quickly turning ugly, and he was the who caused messes, not the one who become one.

"I-"

"I'm sick of it Beast Boy. I'm sick of you're half-wit remarks and you're mindless chatter, and I'm sick of you're bad sense of humor. I've endured it for a long time, endured it based on you're half hearted apologies and unkept promises. I don't need you to remind me of what I am, nor of what I did, they haunt me on their own. I'm sick of you trying to 'get on my good side', I'm sick of your senseless games, and most of all, I am sick of hearing you say 'I'm sorry'."

Beast Boy certainly would've been a pile of charred and broken pieces, save for the even voice that rang out in the silence, "Raven."

She gasped, as if waking up from a dream, blinking several times as she came back under control. Taking a final glance around the room, she dissapeared into the floor, so that no one else could trigger her anger. Robin, who was the one who stopped her, stood and looked to his teammates, "Have any of you ever seen her snap like that?"

"No, not even at Beast Boy. Not over something as small as that."

"Is friend Raven alright? Perhaps she is ill, or something else troubles her..." Starfire asked, flying towards the door, "I will check if she went to her room."

"Hey B-" Cyborg stopped when he saw his friend. He had never seen the changeling look like that, not even when Terra betrayed them. It wasn't anger, and though it was sad, it was something else. The emotions in him had combined into something that the half-robot titan had never seen the jokester have. Remorse.

"I didn't mean it... Really..." in a sudden burst of anger he slammed his fist into the wall, "Why can't I ever do things right!"

With that, he changed into a falcon, and flew out the open window of the tower. Cyborg tried to stop him, but couldn't. He soon left to follow Starfire, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Well, there goes another perfectly good day..."

This left Curly and Robin in the empty silence that remained after the sorceress's outburst. The older teen stood, eyebrow raised questioningly, "What in the world just happened there? And what is this crap about people turning to stone and who is this Trigon guy?"

Robin's eyes narrowed, before he stopped off towards the elevator, "I'm not the one to ask. Raven is like you, when she wants you to know something, you'll know. Until then, it's not my place to tell you about her past."

The elevator door slide shut, and Curly was suddenly left alone. He sighed, rubbing his temples, before glancing upwards, "Please, not this again..."

He bowed his head for a moment, then followed suit, going to the elevator and hitting the button for the hanger level...

TEEN TITANS

Raven was no where to be found, and wanted to kill him. Starfire was looking for her, Robin had already left, and Cyborg was... probably working on the T-Car. It was times like this that Beast Boy really felt lonely. After all, what did he do now? Raven practically said that she hated him, and while he got that a lot, this time it seemed like she was serious. I mean, sure he knew that he got on her nerves, and that she was still a little edgy when it came to Mael or Trigon, but still. He hadn't done anything that bad, did he?

Just when he started to get on her good side, he had to go and screw things up again. One step forward and about a million steps back. He knew everything she had told him was true, and... The way she said it just drove each one right into him. What could he do? Apologizing was one of the things she had grown tired of...

Cyborg. He needed to talk to Cyborg. Or someone, anyone. He needed some advice, and he needed some bad. Using the ventilation system, he crawled down from the roof to the garage as a mouse, until he dropped silently from the ceiling to the concrete floor. There was the T-Car, and Curly's car, and the empty spot where the R-Cycle normally sat. He heard movement under the T-Car, someone sorting through some tools.

"Cyborg...", There was the distinct sound of someone freezing. Beast Boy took the silence as a cue to go on, "Look, what do I do now man? I've never seen her go off like that... I mean... Am I that big of a screw up? What should I do?"

Then the one working on the T-Car rolled out from under it on the little thing. However, much to Beast Boy's horror, it wasn't Cyborg. Curly reached over, grabbing a tool before rolling back under the car, "I dunno, apologizing profusely couldn't hurt."

"You, why didn't you say you weren't Cyborg?"

"Cause, I was almost sure you were dead. Thought I was hearing a ghost for a second."

Beast Boy sighed, "Not far off..."

"So then, what was that all about up there?"

"Raven's got some issues that she's had to work out. Some really deep and personal stuff, the kind of things that you don't like to bring up. Screw up that I am..."

"You brought them up huh?"

"Ya, pretty much..."

Curly grabbed another tool, and began to tighten a fitting on the fuel system, "Look, I don't know Raven as well as you do. But the way she stays bottled up all the time... Maybe you're the straw that broke the camel's back, maybe she was just blowing off steam."

"...Maybe, but I doubt it..."

"I can't tell you what to do. But I do know some general rules. She said she was sick of hearing you say 'I'm sorry' right? Probably because that's all it was, words. Try doing something to show her you're sorry."

"Like what?"

"Heh, all girl's like being pampered, doesn't matter what their personality is. It's a female thing. Buy her a nice depressing poetry book or something, I dunno. Use you're imagination, it's big enough."

"You don't know Raven man..."

"You're right, I don't. But since you're such an expert, why are you asking me for advice?"

Considering the point, Beast Boy shrugged, "Pampered huh... Like what?"

"Dude, you're asking the wrong guy. Make her some of her tea or whatever in the morning, do her chores or something. You know her. Do things that she doesn't like to for her."

"...Thanks man, I'll consider it."

And with that, Beast Boy left. Cyborg rolled out from under Curly's car, grabbing a wrench before going back under. They worked in silence for a minute, before the scientist teen asked, "So, is it always like this around here?"

"Five teenagers in full hormone swing, and a PMS-ing sorceress, pretty much."

"Dude, I got an idea."

"What?"

"Cyborg and Curly's Psychiatrist Garage."

"What?"

"People come, we fix their car and give them advice about life. Fixing your car and your life at the same time. We could make a killing."

Cyborg laughed, "That wouldn't be so bad actually. So, do you think Bb's going to pull it off?"

"Not a chance. You said Raven'll probably calm down anyway though?"

"Ya. She's a tough girl, ice in her veins. She's just got a lot on her plate."

"I like how you did this fuel coupling here, but I think that it's a bit inefficient for what you're using it for."

"Now that I think about it... As for you, you're entire power distribution system could use some tweaking. You have a bit too much going in too many different places."

"Ok, I'll look into that. So, do we have a bet?"

"Sure. Five bucks says that Raven and Bb make up."

"And I got ten that says Beast Boy's going to make a complete idiot out of himself before this is done. She blew you guys out of the tower once right?"

"Ya, that was painful..."

"I can't wait to see this... Oh man, this is going to be so awesome..."

Then the alarm system went off. Cyborg checked his transmitter, and Robin's face came up. The boy wonder looked embarrassed and angry, in a frustrated way.

"Rob, what happened to you?"

"...Get downtown... Now."

"Uh... Why?"

"Just, do it."

Curly and Cyborg exchanged looks, before glancing back to their car's. Eyeing each other again, they quickly shook their fists, then displayed a hand gestures. Curly had two fingers outstretched, while Cyborg had made a fist.

"Boyaa! I'm driving!"

"Shut it tin man. Why can't we take two cars again?"

"Cause, two speeding maniacs on the road is enough, we don't need three."

"...good point. So, should we count on Raven to show for this?"

"She'll be there, whether or not we see her is another thing." Cyborg told him, cleaning off some of the grease/oil off his hands before jumping into the driver seat of the T-Car. Curly did likewise, grabbing his coat before hopping shotgun beside him. Beast Boy showed up a minute later, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" Curly asked, pulling on his seatbelt.

"I got just the thing to make Raven not mad at me anymore!"

Glancing back, he saw the true happiness that was spreading across the changeling's face. Then, making a mental decision that something that got Beast Boy that happy could never work on pacifying Raven, he turned to Cyborg and mouthed the words:

'Make it ten'

Then the peeled out of the garage, and over the submerged bridge that ran to the mainland. One of Cyborg's better ideas, the road would go up and down so that boats could still use the bay, they could get on and off the mainland, and they weren't flooded by tourists. Soon, they were on a main road, the bridge sliding back under the waves, and speeding towards Downtown Jump City.

It didn't take them long before they pulled up beside where the R-Cycle was parked. An older, little used building seemed to have burned down, firemen looking over the scene. Robin though was on the other side of the street, glaring with his arms crossed and teeth gritted. He stared at the playground, where several children were playing.

The titans, minus Raven who was probably in an alley nearby, walked over to him. Curly glanced around, "Please don't tell me you made us come all the way down here cause' a building burned down."

"Not exactly..." He pointed, and said in a voice that dripped hostility, "I called because of... HIM..."

Expecting Slade or an equally terrifying villain, they all prepared for the worst. Until they saw a little kid playing on a set of monkey bars. Glancing back between the titans leader and the child, they looked around to make sure they were looking at the right thing.

"Uh huh... Robin, did you take some sort of medication or something this morning..." Cyborg asked, moving closer so he could restrain the boy wonder if necessary. Curly scratched his head as he looked at the little kid. He had stopped playing on the monkey bars, and was doing something in a sand box. What?

"No, what are you talking about."

"Now man, you just need to come back to the tower and take a break from things..."

"Huh?"

Curly began to walk over, so he could get a better look at what the kid was doing. He noticed the wavy, cherub-like copper brown hair the kid had. It was weird, even by his standards, which was a trip to the unknown in and of itself. As he neared he asked, "He there kid, watcha' doing?"

"Hehehe... Exper'mentin."

"Experimenting?"

"Tha's what I said."

"...Ok, what are you experimenting with?"

"This!"

"Cyborg, I'm telling you, this kid is a serious threat!"

"Calm down, I never said he wasn't. Just come get in the T-Car, and we can talk about it."

Yet, at that moment something very interesting happened. From no-where, and explosion rocked the park. It knocked the titans off their feet, and as the looked they saw that Curly was not only thrown back but up. He did a complete flip in mid-air, before belly-busting into the ground of Down-Town Park.

The kid stood, mouth slack with amazement, drooling at the small crater. He clapped eagerly, "Yay! It was all, and then I, and it, when, BOOM! FIRE! AHAHAHA!"

"...Ok Robin, I believe you now."

Starfire rushed forward to Curly, "Friend, are you injured?"

The coat-clad teen stood up slowly, keeping his face towards the ground. At first Starfire thought he was hurt, but then his head jerked up, glaring at the laughing child, "Ok, if that's the way you want, that's the way your gonna get it you little punk!"

Without thinking, he reached into one of his innumerable pockets and tossed a spherical explosive at the boy. It arched perfectly, and the kid just watched it. It landed at his feet, far closer than Curly had wanted, and promptly exploded in a massive fireball.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU-"

Curly had gone numb. He looked at the fire, unable to move, "I... Why didn't he move... Kid!"

Running forward, he looked around, but couldn't see anything. Guilt wracking his heart, he frantically looked for any sign of life. Yet he found none. It was just a stupid kid, he didn't mean to... He should have...

"That's it! You've gone to far-"

Curly turned around, almost crying at his fatal mistake. Yet, why had Robin stopped talking? He looked at the park scenery, seeing nothing particularly out of place.

Then he looked down, at the kid who was staring up at him, smirking, "Hehehe..."

"How did you..."

"Hehe, mine blow up bigger!"

He tossed another canister into the air, running off far quicker than any person should be able to. Curly watched it fly up, then slowly begin to descend again. Eyes widening, he turned to run before once again being knocked forward by the force of one of the kid's explosives. He skidded across the ground a good ten feet, eating dirt the entire way, which wasn't a particularly good feeling. Yet, it should've hurt a lot worse. Looking down, he saw a black field slowly dissolve under him. So, Raven was there...

"Whoa..."

"BANG BANG BANG! FIRE! AHAHAHA!"

Curly jumped up, his brown eyes an inferno of anger. Reaching into his coat, he decided that he wasn't going to take it easy on the kid, after all. The titans just stood, watching the battle unfold. Raven gazed down from a tall building, thinking about the dozens of things that pressed her to be thought about. However, she found the unfolding tussle quite distracting...

"Um... Perhaps we should help?" Starfire asked uncertainly. Then she looked down to Beast Boy, who had a camera in one hand, almost shaking with excitement.

"Are you kidding? This is going to be so good!"

The small child laughed as he watched Curly approach slowly, rocking back and forth on his feet, "You're fun! Wanna play?"

"No, I'm not in the mood for games. But I would like to see you dance!" He yelled, pulling several discs from his coat with both hands, tossing them haphazardly. They spread out as they approached the pyro-boy, who watched unimpressed.

"That's the best you can-"

At that moment the discs split, multiplying into dozens of small, marble sized explosives. The ground was peppered with bursts of flames, and the kid dodged quickly left and right while screaming. It worked for a while, until one of the small bomblets hit the boy right in the face, knocking him back several feet.

Curly arm-pumped, yelling, "Gotcha!"

Of course, the kid did the natural little kid thing. He began to cry. And of course, Starfire, bleeding heart that she was, smacked Curly as she flew by, "You fiend! Look at what you've done!"

She picked the small form up gently, telling it soothingly, "There now, it's ok. He won't try to hurt you any more. Tell me, what is it you called?"

"...My friends call me Monkey Boy..."

"An odd, yet strangely fitting name. So tell me, why are you..."

Yet, as she looked down from her pondering of Monkey Boy's name, she saw that she was no longer holding a boy at all. Instead, she was holding a metal canister, with a smiley face drawn (Poorly I might add) on one end.

"Eeep!"

Tossed into a building by the resulting explosion, the Tameranian was more infuriated by the bomb than injured. Much to Monkey Boy's horror, she floated out of the hole she had made on her way in, hands and eyes glowing an angry emerald green.

"That fiend! That Tornelpian Rotsporg!"

Curly, still unused to her use of Tameranian, asked, "What the crap is a Tornelpian Rotsporg."

Cyborg coughed, rubbing the back of his head, "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"...Ok then. Hey, where did that kid go?"

Then he noticed the weight on his head. Monkey Boy started jumping up and down, yelling in glee, "Bouncy hair! Bouncy bouncy!"

Curly was used to this sort of thing. People were naturally inclined to bounce their hands or other objects off his hair. Curlybouncy after all. However, this isn't to say he liked it. In fact, it quite perturbed him. So it didn't take long before yelling in anger, he grabbed the small child yelling, "STOP!"

"NO!"

With that, still holding Monkey Boy's small form easily with one hand, Curly gave him a swift straight punch to the gut. He hung limp, stunned for a moment, before twitching. The semi-mad teen's eyes were quite insane with anger (No one messed with the hair), as he delivered another punch. Then another, and another. Yet the pyro-child would always start smiling or moving again. Finally, growing weary of being used as a portable punching bag, Monkey Boy bit Curly's hand.

"AH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" He screamed, waving his hand viciously. Yet Monkey Boy's bite held firm, like a smaller, less threatening bulldog. Or more, depending on how you look at it.

Curly pulled out a laser, and aimed at the boy dangling by his teeth from the lab-coat clad teen's hand. Pulling the trigger without thinking, he didn't consider the fact that they were connected. So both started yelling as the electrical current hit Monkey Boy, traveled through to Curly, then shot back through the gun in one giant vicious cycle. Until finally the force of the current threw both of them back, sparks still arcing from their bodies.

It took a grand total of ten seconds for them to be back on their feet, and going at it. Nothing was held sacred as they threw every ounce of explosives they had at each other. Rockets, bombs, bomblets, missiles, and even a stray flash grenade filled the air with smoke, dust, noise, and light.

Meanwhile people had gathered around the edges of the park, watching. A few took pictures. Then, growing tired of this display, they walked off, leaving the warzone that Down Town Park had become.

Finally, the dust settled, and they both stood breathing hard on their own patches of grass. Around them, the ground was cratered and burned, bare of all life. Monkey Boy laughed wearily, before yawning, stretching as far as his body would go, "That was fun... Nappy time..."

He laid down on the ground, instantly going to sleep. The Titan's, plus Curly's, eyes went wide as their jaws dropped. Then Curly dropped to his knees, "Get that kid... Some redaline...".

Before also collapsing in a heap.


	9. Breaker

1Chapter Nine: Breaker

"...Yes, I understand. However, it was a necessary... Ok... Alright, thank you sir. Yes sir... Good night to you to sir."

With a sigh of relief, Robin slammed the phone back down. How two people could single handedly destroy half a city park, he would never know. And what's more, without so much as laying a scratch on each other... It was bizarre... Of course, nothing else was new, everything was bizarre with their guest. He seemed willing to make friends, yet at the same time reclusive, if that made any sense.

"Worrying about him again?"

Raven. He turned slowly, ready in case she had another outburst. She hadn't showed up for quite a while, almost a day. That wasn't odd, it was just the crack in her emotionless persona... It disturbed him...

"Don't worry Robin, I'm under control now."

"Care to explain what that was earlier?"

Raven sighed, "I'd rather not."

"It wasn't a request."

"Ever wake up and just know that the entire world was against you?"

Robin shrugged, "That simple?"

"No, but does it make you feel better."

"Slightly. Will this continue to be a problem between you and Beast Boy?"

"Probably not."

"Maybe you should go talk to him Raven." He told as she stalked off towards her room.

"I don't do apologies."

"Not quite what I meant."

Raven stopped for a few seconds, before making a small portal and disappearing through it. Shaking his head, Robin added that to the list of things that made him uneasy. An overwhelmed Raven mixed with a fanatically apologetic Beast Boy could not end well. He had found out about Cyborg and Curly's little 'bet'... He had five that Raven would slam him through several walls. What, were you expecting him to pass up on a chance like that to be the uptight stiff-leader? Ya right...

Speaking of which, guess who walked into the kitchen/common area at that moment. That's right boys and girls, none other than the green changeling himself. He looked at Robin, eyes bright with anticipation, "Have you seen Raven?"

Now, in the span of a second, Robin had an entire conversation in his head. It was complex, every aspect of his overly-rational mind analyzing, arguing, yelling at him to say one thing or the other.

"_Tell him the truth, it's the right thing to do!"_

"_He'll make an idiot of himself, don't do it!"_

"_Screw making and idiot of himself, that smirk means he'll probably get himself killed! For his sake and the sake of all the poor unfortunate children to have such a dysfunctional father as him, don't tell him!"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_...On second thought, spare the kids the torture of having such a dysfunctional father as him, tell him where she is."_

"_That's cruel!"_

"_To who?"_

"_Both of them!"_

"_Do it! Just think of how awesome it'll be!"_

"_Curly! How did your voice get in here?"_

"_Uh..."_

"_Don't answer that, just leave."_

"_It'll be funny."_

"_No, it's wrong."_

"_You'll laugh."_

"_No!"_

"_You'll laugh right out of those Peter Pan tights! ...Just make sure no ones around, no one wants to see that."_

"_THEY ARE NOT TIGHTS!"_

"_Matter at hand, tell him."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_...No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes! I'm telling him and that's final!"_

"Yes, I just saw her. She went to her room."

"Alright! Thanks Rob!"

Beast Boy dashed off as Robin's eyes widened behind the mask.

"_Hehehe... Gotcha."_

Robin shook his head, sighing. Then a smile crossed his lips, "Oh well, guess I should get the guys. Time to see who'll win this little bet."

Beast Boy practically bounded up to his room, grabbing something from the dark depths that was the changeling's abode. He then dashed as fast as he could towards Raven's room. His mind was set on making her see how bad he felt, and that's all. Of course, if he had properly thought his current plan of action through completely, he would've quickly realized that this ranked up there with his worst ideas, if it didn't take the cake.

Of course, if had thought his current action and seen how completely suicidal this current kamikaze to get Raven to forgive him was, he wouldn't have been Beast Boy and this entire segment would be extremely boring to all you reading. Anyway, beside the point.

Curly, Cyborg, and Robin had gathered at Raven's room. Or more specifically, one floor below it in the hallway. They figured whatever Beast Boy did, it would result in enough noise for this position to a good enough observation point, while still providing a defense against the possible and likely collateral damage that would follow. Unless, she blasted him right through the floor, in which case if they were still alive they could claim that they had in fact been trying to... Well, do something, if worse came to worse Curly could make something up real fast.

"Remember, he makes a complete idiot out of himself I win."

"Well, that's a given. However, if he makes an idiot out of himself and is sent through a few walls, then I win." Robin responded, pulling out money along with Curly.

"And if by some miracle has come up with a good plan, I win."

They were rolling at that. Beast Boy? A good plan? Ya right, borrowing who's brain? See, it was a little known fact. The medicine that made Beast Boy green and able to change into animals also made his body produce a chemical that killed smartness-brain cells. Really. I'm not kidding.

Raven sighed as she walked down the hallway to her room. She really did feel a little bad for yelling a Beast Boy. A little, he deserved every bit of it, but he didn't need it that harshly. Maybe she'd say she was sorry to him... Though it was doubtful. Nice thought though right? Just thinking about it made the guilt just flow away... Maybe there was something to this 'think happy thoughts' stuff...

She suddenly wondered why she hadn't just portaled straight into her room, before shaking the thought off. Sometimes stalking... er... 'walking' about the tower helped her think. Though in actuality meditating was probably better, walking just let her know that she was actually alive.

Opening her door, she was about to just sleep off the rest of the night for once, when a certain emerald blur came barreling down the hallway. She barely had time to arch her eyebrows before he was right in front of her, saying, "Here."

With that, he shoved a spoonful of something into her mouth, "That's how what happened made me feel."

It took a full second for the taste to register. It was that bad. I mean, Starfire, she had some pretty nasty stuff but this was just BAD. Spitting out would've been the most desirable course of action, yet her impulses went the other way, and she swallowed it. She could feel whatever it was slide down her throat, landing in her stomach with much more force than should've been possible. Then the real effect kicked in. It spread throughout her body, an ache at how horrible the... thing was. Spreading out from her core, to the tips of her toes and fingers, before doubling back again. You know that feeling you get, that guilty weight right in the center of your chest that almost makes you sick?

Imagine that everywhere, in every square inch of your body. Then multiply that by ten, and add a slight burning sensation. Then you have the unholy concoction that we will call for now 'Beast Boy's failed attempt at an apology'.

"That's how bad I feel, and I'm really sorry, and I'll try not to be such an idiot anymore."

The three stood below, waiting in baited silence. At the lack of sound, their eyes went wide, turning towards Cyborg.

"You've got to be kidding. You mean Bb actually had a-"

"BEAST BOY!"

"...Nevermind."

They grimaced as they heard the changeling's screams, streaking down the hallway above them. The tower shook as he bashed, probably headfirst, through a wall.

"Yes! I win!"

"Uh-uh bird boy, you said 'several'. Several denotes three. If he doesn't go through three walls I-"

He was cut off by another tower-shaking impact. The silence was total, as they waited for what would settle the bet. They waited. And waited. And waited some more. Yet despite this, only silence. No impacts, nothing to indicated that Beast Boy had even hit another wall, much less went through it. That meant trouble, so the three took off upstairs like bullets out of a gun. It took them a few seconds, and when they reached the hallway, they skidded to a stop.

Their jaws dropped right to the floor. Beast Boy was gone. I mean, he was really GONE. He had flew straight through the first wall, then sailed through the ten-foot titanium reinforced shell that was the outer wall. They could see clouds and the Jump City sky-line through the gaping hole.

Raven tossed her hair (Which had fallen in front of her face) back, tucking it behind her ear with a smirk. She turned to walk into her room, saying, "Oh, IF you find Beast Boy's body, tell him I forgive him."

And with that, her door slid shut. Maybe that stuff he had made wasn't so bad, it had a nice after effect. She felt warm, and at peace. Or was that just the satisfaction of sending him through over ten feet of titanium reinforced structure? It was hard to tell.

They stared, until finally Curly managed to point, "She didn't hurt him, SHE KILLED HIM!"

"Ah-hem."

They turned to Starfire, who hovered over, arms crossed over her chest confidently. She reached out with her hand, beckoning, "I do believe that makes me the victor in this 'bet', does it not?"

Chuckling as she floated away, counting the money, they heard her mutter, "I see why Earthlings do this. It is quite a satisfying way to achieve victory over your peers, as well as profitable!"

The three boys looked at each other, sighing. Curly told them, "Next time, don't let her overhear us when we make bets, ok? I already have to attend a funeral. Why add insult to Beast Boy's injury?"

"Agreed."

They looked at the hole again, before Robin asked, "So, should we go look for him?"

"What's left of him you mean?"

"Ya..."

"Ok. Cyborg, get a trash-bag, Bird-boy, get a broom, and I'll get a mop. Titans... er... go, I guess..." Curly said, scratching the back of his head.

123456789123456789123456789

"Hey guys, I think I found his arm!" Curly yelled, pulling on the appendage to try and free it from it's prison of rubble and sea-weed. Much to his surprise though, he found it still attached to Beast Boy's beaten body. And he was breathing, "Holy crap, he's still alive!"

"Ow..."

"Beast Boy, you are the stupidest person I have ever met. And from me, that's saying something. What on earth did you do to her?"

"I tried to show her how bad I felt..." Beast Boy muttered, incoherent and dazed still. After all, being sent through a wall is a fairly traumatic experience. If Beast Boy had a brain, it would have been damaged. Luckily, he didn't so no real damage to report outside of scrapes, cuts, and bruises. Some nearly broken bones, but he was still in commission. He would live to be stupid another day. Unless he tried something with Raven again, at which point she may actually kill him.

Cyborg checked his arm scanners, nodding, "You got lucky man. No severe injuries to report. I don't recommend doing whatever it was you did again."

"Or if you do, tell us so we can get it on camera."

Robin thought a moment, then remembered, "Oh ya, Raven said she forgives you."

"For what?"

"This morning."

"What happened this morning?"

"You said something about Trigon and Raven got mad..." Robin continued, while Beast Boy slowly shook his head, "...You don't remember any of this do you?"

"Remember what! I'm so confused!"

"That's a constant state of being for you isn't it?" Curly muttered.

Cyborg made another pass with his sensors, this time taking special care to check his head out, "Hmmm... Minor head trauma. It's not to bad, just don't go flying through any more titanium walls and you'll be fine."

"What did I do this morning!"

"In short: You said something, Raven got mad, went telepath in the tower, you felt bad, tried to make it up to her, got sent through a dozen feet of metal. Sound familiar at all?"

Beast Boy rubbed his head, before a look of realization spread across his face, "Oh ya! Darn, I was sure that I had a good idea this time..."

"Beast Boy, it was probably the best idea you've ever had."

"Really?"

Curly stood up, patting the changeling on the shoulder, "Sure! However the best idea to you still ranks down there with the worst ideas ever."

123456789123456789123456789

Alarms rang out, filling the entire tower with noise that woke up even Beast Boy (Sorta), the lights flashing out an impatient red. It was just about noon, so everyone was... Somewhat already awake... What, it was Saturday. No one does anything before noon on Saturday. Not even criminals.

"...Man... Whoever is robbing something this early needs to get a life." Curly muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"It's noon."

"My point exactly. I need five more hours of sleep."

"How many would that make?"

"I dunno... five, six..."

Robin rolled his eyes, ignoring further complaints. Yet no sooner had the image come up than everyone snapped awake. Except for Curly, he wasn't quite sure why he was in the common room, not really remembering how he had gotten there. Cyborg sighed, "So it's the H.I.V.E.?"

"Confirmed reports on Gizmo, Jynx, and Mammoth. Ok Titans, lets be professional. Avoid collateral fire, don't take stupid risks, and Cyborg, try to resist the urge to flirt with Jynx this time."

The half-robots circuitry gained a slight red hue, "Right..."

"Titans, go!"

"...Do you ever say anything else?"

"Curly, come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming... Man you people..." Finally Robin just dragged the much taller teen down the hall and to the elevator, physically tossing him into the back of the T-Car before hopping on the R-Cycle and following Cyborg and the girls out. The H.I.V.E. was not the most dangerous of their enemies, but they were some of the most persistent.

It only took them a few minutes to reach the bank where the heist was being instigated. Robin slid the R-Cycle to a halt, the T-Car following suit a moment later. Beast Boy and Cyborg hopped out, while the girls landed, and thus formed the anti-criminals of Jump City, the Teen Titans. Then Cyborg realized there was something missing. He turned and opened the back door of the T-Car. Curly did a very good impression of the leaning tower of Pisa for a moment, before tumbling out of the car entirely. His arms sprawled out, face against the pavement, legs still in the car, they could here his faint breathing.

Robin smacked his head in disbelief, "Raven, Starfire, come on. You two wake him up then join us. Titans, go."

Cyborg turned to his emerald companion, "You heard the man, wake him up."

Beast Boy stretched, popping his neck and fingers, "My pleasure."

At which point he turned into a green lion. He growled low in his throat, before placing himself rather close to Curly's ear. Taking a deep breath, he roared with all his lion wrath at the sleeping teen. It was rather frightening...

...Right until Curly grabbed his tongue. Beast Boy stopped mid-roar, giving off a cry of surprise. Curly's brown eyes opened slightly, and he sort of sat up, pulling his legs out of the car. Then he stuck his right arm out, hand flat. Then he put his right arm over his left shoulder, hand still flat. Then in a hard sweeping motion backhanded Lion-Beast Boy with a mighty 'SMACK!'. Beast Boy flew to the side, morphing back into a human as he did. There he lay, tongue numb and hanging out of his mouth.

Cyborg's eyes were wide, "What the crap was that?"

Curly stood up, re-demonstrating, "I call that the three-step solution to any problem. One." He put out his right arm, hand held flat, "Two," He put his right hand over his left shoulder, "Three." He swung out in a wide backhand that caught Beast Boy again as he was standing up, knocking him back down.

Curly straightened his coat, storming towards the bank, where he could hear the sounds of a battle, swearing bloody painful death to whoever had disturbed his Saturday sleep in. In fact by the time he had reached the door he already had a grenade hanging from his teeth by it's pin and a high-tech pistol in each hand.

Beast Boy stood up, trying to return feeling to his jaw, "-ere id at ome om?"

Beast Boy had had the feeling smacked out of his mouth enough times for Cyborg to be used to this kind of talk, "I dunno, I think the guy really wants to go back to sleep."

He entered the bank, glancing at the destruction within. Then he saw a bunch of green starbolts fly by right in front of him, followed by the glowing form of Starfire. He walked past this, when suddenly a computer screen whizzed past him, inches from his head, surrounded by a black aura. A large pillar ruffled his coat as it was hurled past him, actually scraping his back. Several bird-shaped boomerangs flew past him, coming about a centimeter from scratching his glasses. Gunshots rang out, the bullets bouncing around his feet and then continuing to trace his walking form on the far wall.

Then he reached his destination. Putting the two guns and the grenade in an outer, empty pocket he began to search his coat and pants for something. Rustling through everything he owned, it took him a bit. Then he went down to one knee, as a stray birdarang embedded itself in the machine, just where his head had been a second before.

Finally finding the right pocket, he pulled out a handful of quarters and stood, a half-aware smile on his face. Another birdarang buried itself into the wall, flying right between his legs, where he had been crouched a moment before. A second earlier and it would have hit him in the back. Yet as it was he was fairly undisturbed by the anarchy behind him. He fumbled the quarters, putting them into the machine. Then making his choice, he punched the button. It made many groaning and shifting noises, before finally dispensing a can of Mountain Dew. Curly smiled as he held the can in one hand, turning back towards the chaos, as the machine sparked and smoked as it died.

At that moment a crescent of pink magic hit the can of cola, causing it to sparkle a moment. Before the top of the can exploded at the refreshing drink spewed upwards. Curly took his glasses off with his free hand, closed his eyes, then looked up with his mouth open. The soda came showering back down, as he managed to get a mouthful, swallowing it. He put his glasses back on, and smiled again, "Mountain Dew, drink of champions.", at which point he gave a thumbs up as if he was in a commercial.

He blinked, the caffeine saturated drink bringing him back to the world. He looked around, grabbing the pistols again, "Ok then, what have we..."

Then a familiar form landed in front of him. It was small, bald, and was suspended above the floor by four spiked, spider like legs that sprouted from a backpack. It took him several seconds, before he burst out, "Hey, it's the bald baby! I remember you!"

Gizmo froze, eyes going wide. Then he turned slowly, "It can't be."

"Fizmo! How you been!"

"IT'S GIZMO YOU RACKIN FRACKIN KLUDGE HEAD!"

"Right, right, Lizmo! Look, my man, I don't know what your bed time is, but I suggest you work on getting it extended. Cause I think you are the only person on the face of the PLANET that gets up this early on Saturdays."

"WHAT? WHY YOU LITTLE!"

Curly was perfectly ready to go into an all out brain brawl with the half-pint, but then another figure landed close by that caught his attention. He moved out of the way just as Gizmo attacked with his spider claws, making him loose his balance and fall face first onto the ground. Curly smiled as he approached, "I'll be darned, Jenny the Jynx."

She turned, a look of surprise on her face. She knew that voice, "Wait... You're the one from the competition! The one that beat Gizmo-

"Hey!"

"-and knocked the H.I.V.E. out of the running during the School for Advanced Students competition! Curly!"

"Hey, hey, you remembered me."

She threw an arc of pink energy at him, which he ducked as they continued to talk, "How have you been?"

"Alright. You?"

"Never better," She tossed another bit of energy, which spun away from, causing it to hit a pillar, causing it to crumble and land on Mammoth's head, with little effect considering, "So, how did you get in with these goody little two shoes?"

"Not by choice. Something was stolen from me. You guys are criminals, you know anything about some guy named Slade?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, eyes going wide, "What?"

An explosion knocked them both back, and as Curly shook his head clear of the cobwebs, he glanced around to see Gizmo fuming at him, "You aren't getting away that easy!"

"Please, we've been through this before."

"You got lucky last time!"

"Oh really?"

"Ya, really. And the odds of you getting that lucky again are approximately ZERO!"

Curly had his pistols in his hands, remembering why he was here, which wasn't to socialize with the enemy. He could interrogate them later, "Let's put that hypothesis to the test shall we?"

A gun turret emerged from Gizmo's backpack, firing at Curly, who rolled behind a pillar, wincing as the bullets whittled away the concrete. Gizmo made his way around, peeking his head around the pillar to see if he had hit his target. He found himself at eye level with a sticky bomb stuck to the pillar. Curly waved from the next pillar over, pressing the detonator nonchalantly. It sent Gizmo hurtling back, leaving his imprint on the wall of the bank, right by the door. Cyborg and Beast Boy's eyes widened as they looked at the small criminal, slowly sliding down the wall.

Meanwhile, Mammoth had charged up behind Curly, trying to crush the smaller teen, who flattened against the wall to let the head-strong combatant pass by. As Mammoth tried to turn back around, he was hit by two powerful stun beams that left his body smoking. Yet it only took him to his knees, which was a problem.

"Hehehe... Is that the best you've got?" With that he slammed his fists down on the ground, sending out a shockwave that knocked Curly off of his feet, carrying far towards the other side of the room. An arc of pink energy hit the floor right in the path of his slide, causing it to collapse. Curly tried to grab something, anything to stop his fall, but failed and fell into the pit.

"Ahhhhh!"

Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jynx regrouped, a little worse for wear but ready to continue. Robin, who had been trapped behind a rather heavy piece of rubble by Mammoth was freed by Starfire, and Raven recovered from a spell cast by Jynx. The two forces assembled, on at the entrance of the bank, one in the middle.

"Well Titans, you really have a knack for attracting the real kludge heads of society. How did you end up with that idiot Curly on your squad?" Jynx whispered something to him hurriedly, which caused his eyes to widen, "You're kidding. The guy is after Slade?"

Robin's eyebrow shot up, "How did you know that?"

Jynx smirked, putting a finger over her lips, "Speak no evil."

"Grrr... Titans, go!"

"Azarath Metreone Zinthos!"

Mammoth picked up a piece of fallen concrete and hurled it at the piece thrown by Raven, both of them smashing. Jynx began to launch arcs of pink energy, which collided mid-air with Starfire's starbolts and Robin's birdarangs. Gizmo unleashed a hail of lasers and micro-missiles at Cyborg and Beast Boy, the former of which shooting back with his sonic cannon as the latter moved to flank the small criminal.

Jynx had Robin relatively pinned down, but didn't see Starfire fly up behind her. She was about to be knocked into next year by the Tameranian when Mammoth jumped tackled Starfire, wrestling her down. Yet then he was pulled off by a gorilla Beast Boy, and tossed to the side. The changeling barely had time to celebrate before being caught in the chest by a charged particle beam, knocking him sliding across the floor, changing back as he did so. He happened to slide right into the hole Curly had, knocking the grappling hook that the technologically advanced teen had been using to climb out loose, making both tumble back to the bottom.

Meanwhile, Jynx had switched targets, shooting what looked like constant streams of her bad-luck spells while moving in a dance like way towards Cyborg. The half-robot tried to keep her away with his weaponry, but in the end only forced her to move in a circle around him. Then she was right next to him, one hand on his shoulder. She leaned up and it looked like she was going to give him a kiss. He froze to the spot, shocked. Then noticed the energy sparking around him, realizing it had all been a trick to get his attention averted. As she back flipped away, he looked up to the ceiling where a perfect circle was being formed by tendrils of pink.

"Oh darn it."

Then it collapsed. However, it just happened to be that cheap plaster ceiling that was about an inch thick, so it just sort of fell around him, doing no damage whatsoever besides getting a little dust on him. He blinked, "Well, that was rather anti-climactic. You did that whole thing to distract me long enough so the ceiling would collapse on me then nothing happened."

"You know what, you're right. But I like to call it attack pattern Zeta."

"Huh?"

Then a rocket hit him on the shoulder, causing him to go head first into the wall. But Jynx soon found herself tossed up into the air, then slammed into the floor by a black aura. Raven was taken out by a stray shot from Gizmo though, so she didn't get hit that much. Until she was pounded by the green starbolts of Starfire, knocking the breath and will to fight temporarily out of her. An energy net, courtesy of Gizmo, caught the Tameranian, immobilizing her for a time, while Robin went one on one with Mammoth, and losing ground quickly to the other teen's superior size, strength, and ability to take punishment.

Beast Boy and Curly finally emerged from the hole, ready for action. Beast Boy ran straight for Mammoth to help Robin, while Curly snuck around to attack his main opponent. While Mammoth went on the defensive, being double teamed and all, Starfire managed to break free, and her along with Raven began an attack on Jynx. Gizmo was about to take off after them, when he suddenly felt the robotic spider legs go limp and detach. Something caught him in mid-air. He kicked and screamed, "Hey! Let me go! Let me go!"

Curly smirked, holding the bald boy by his backpack, "Sure thing. Go long!"

He spun around, and with a might jerk sent Gizmo rolling. However, Curly still held the backpack in his hand, tossing it up and down casually, "That was easy."

Gizmo wasn't going down that easy though. He drew a small laser gun from his belt, and everything stood still in time, as everyone began to ready for a final attack. It was going to end now, either way it went. You could feel the tension, practically hear the dramatic music playing in the background, building up for the climax of the battle.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Then it was shattered. Everyone froze, looking at Curly. He stopped, before checking his pockets. He pulled out a cell phone, "That's not my ring tone... Hello?"

He looked at the phone, it wasn't his call. He began to look around, before looking at Gizmo's backpack. Rummaging through it, he pulled out a bleeping and vibrating phone. He looked around, unsure what to do. Then he slowly flipped the phone open and held it to his ear. He listened, and said unsurely, "Hello...? No... No... Fine..." Curly ducked down to look out the broken doors, "It's clear and sunny, what does that have to do with-, oh. Ok..."

Curly looked at Gizmo, holding the phone to the side and pointing at it in disbelief, "It's your mom."

"What?"

The small criminal ran over and jump-grabbed the phone, "Hello? Mom! I told you not to call me during school! What do you mean I wasn't there? I told you we had a heist today, I even put it on the calendar... But I told you to cancel that! Come home now? Are you crazy, we're in the middle of a fight! But... I don't... I can't... But it's a part of our master plan!" He whined, stomping his foot. Then his mother told him something sternly, sounding something along the lines of 'no gamestation for a month'. He slumped his shoulders defeated, "Ok... I'll be home in a minute... Bye..." He hesitated, before repeating in a low voice, "Love you to..."

He clicked his phone off before slumping out of the bank doors, "Sorry guys, I have to go. Some stupid meeting thing..."

Gizmo got outside, and used his spare jet-pack to fly away, leaving the combatants stunned and confused. Mammoth scratched the back of his head, "Uh... Ya..."

"Um..."

"That was... odd."

Raven pointed where Gizmo had went, "Does this happen often?"

"Increasingly so... Um... Are we going to keep fighting or..."

Curly tossed Gizmo's backpack aside, "For some reason that sounds like a stupid idea."

Robin nodded, "Ya..."

"Well... It's six on two, so... anyone want to get something to eat before you take us to jail where we will inevitably appeal ourselves out or escape?"

"...I'm game for that first part."

"Why not..."

"Ya... the weirdness level of today is already pretty high..."

So they soon found themselves seated at the Pizzeria, the best pizza place in Jump City. Or... one of them. It was really a matter of opinion after all. Anyway, they split up among several tables, three titans to each H.I.V.E. member. Jynx, Raven, Cyborg and Curly at one table, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Mammoth at the other. For a little bit, it seemed as though they had forgotten that they had been trying to kill each other ten minutes earlier.

Jynx sighed, "You know, sometimes I regret joining the H.I.V.E..."

Raven's eyebrows arched slightly, "Really?"

"Ya... I think Mammoth and Gizmo do to... It seemed like a good idea at the time..." She said, stirring her drink slowly with her straw, "Action, adventure, riches, thrill of a lifetime and get paid for it... Of course, then I never thought about what would happen if we weren't able to finish our jobs... The fighting isn't so bad, in fact it's rather fun, but then I realize who we're stealing from..."

Curly listened silently. Raven could tell that in some strange way her words were striking a cord within him. Why she couldn't tell, he still had that impossible mental barrier up... She was awoken from her musings by Curly's next question, "Well, since we're friends for a bit... You were going to tell me something about this Slade guy everyone seems-"

"No, I wasn't." She glared at him, no humor in her eyes, "I value my life."

"Man, no one can be that scary..." Curly said, rolling his eyes, "I've been getting this same routine too much in this city."

"You obviously haven't been here long enough. You don't understand Slade, he is the ultimate criminal mastermind. As smooth as Lex Luther, as smart as the Riddler, and as merciless as the Joker."

"Keep naming off names, I'll tell you when you get to one that impresses me." Curly said in a bored tone, leaning back.

"You're still as cocky as you were. But I'm telling you, go up against Slade and you won't walk away from it."

"I agree with her," Raven said, "You are underestimating him far too much. With all five of us working together we've never been able to beat him. The closest we've ever came... well, he shouldn't have walked away from it, but he did..."

"Oh really? What happened?"

"An old team mate... Terra... She betrayed us, but came back in the end. She had powers over the earth, but she couldn't control them all that well. They got out of control and eventually formed an underground lava pool. In the process of stopping it from exploding, she knocked Slade into it..."

"...What happened to her?"

Cyborg answered slowly, "She... didn't make it."

Curly leaned back further in his seat, putting his hands behind his head, "...I'm growing to feel more secure in my position as the sixth member more and more by the minute. Ok, so the guy is tough... It doesn't change the fact that he has something of mine, and I will get it back."

There was silence at their table for a while, none knowing what to say next. It didn't last long though. Broken by none other than Beast Boy, with a box of vegan pizza, "Hey guys, want to try some all organic pizza? It's good!"

Step one: Place arm out in front of you, hand flat. Step two, put hand over shoulder, hand still flat. Step three: Backhand Beast Boy into the next century for coming to their table and actually suggesting that they eat some over processed plant made to look like the best food ever made. Cyborg laughed, "You're going to make his head trauma worse than it already is at this rate."

"So?"

"What head trauma?" Jynx asked, peering over the table at the changeling.

"Oh, our resident sorceress sent him head first straight through the titanium walls of the tower. Headfirst near as we can tell."

Jynx laughed, raising her hand, "Ya, that's the way to do it. High five girl!"

Raven raised her hand in an unsure motion, touching it to Jynx's uncertainly. Partly because she wasn't sure if she would try something, partly because she was unused to giving people high fives. At first it seemed like everything was normal. Then pink energy crackled around their table, and they had to jump away to avoid going straight through the floor, and Mammoth threw down a smoke bomb to hide their escape.

Robin coughed, waving through the smoke, "Titans, cough cough, after them!"

Cyborg checked his scanners, shaking his head, "They're already gone."

"Darn it! We had them!"

Curly blinked, looking around. Jynx had whispered something to him before she left. 'Follow these directions'. He looked down to his hand, there was a small card. It had a place, a time, and a warning to come alone. He quickly pocketed it, before gathering himself up, and following the other Titans to head back to the tower for the night.

And as he did he thought, 'Alright. Finally, we're getting somewhere..."

CHAPTER END

Challenge: Can you find the hidden game reference? Three hints: It's a mecha game, it's part of the game's name, and it's at the beginning.

God bless,

-ProfessorCurly-


	10. Descent into Darkness

1Chapter Ten: Descent Into Darkness

The dull sound of his boots meeting cold pavement echoed up and down the deserted streets of Jump City; Few dared brave the night on these streets. Jump was a boom-town of the modern era, however like the same towns of old it attracted every sort of brigand, vagabond, and outlaw. Only these brigands, vagabonds, and outlaws had powers beyond that of any normal person, hence the term 'super'-villain.

Every few steps, there was the 'clack' of a cane also hitting the ground. Not that he particularly needed a cane per' say, but it served the purpose he had for it well. It was long, and solid black all the way up, ending in what could only be an obsidian orb. A hand covered in a black glove held it casually, fingers looking as if they were about to let go at any moment. The glove melted into the dark jacket of his suit, which in turn melted into the black depths of the cloak that adorned his shoulders, billowing behind him slightly. The tall shape of his top-hat only served to enhance the visage of timelessness, of stepping from a painting of old into this new future.

This was only broken by the large, perfectly circular glasses that hid his eyes. Glasses of perfect midnight, as black as the obsidian on his cane. In fact, the lenses could have very well been obsidian for all anyone knew. The only color about him was the pale ghostlike skin of his face, which practically screamed the signs of aristocracy.

Meanwhile, slightly down the street a fierce argument could be heard, a female and male voice accompanied by a loud crash every so often. The two were so engrossed in their quarrel they didn't notice their small daughter slip out of their first floor apartment and into an alley. She hid by the entrance to the street, behind several trash cans crying, wishing that her parents would stop yelling.

She had done this many times, increasingly so as the days went on. Sometimes they would stop fighting and she could sneak back inside and enter a restless state of sleep. Others they would continue far into the night, and she would fall asleep there unable to wait any longer. Luckily no one had found her asleep in her hiding spot, except for the garbage man that had come by once. He was a good, honest man; Another bit of luck on her part. Only he knew of her hiding spot, and that was the way she wanted it to stay.

Needless to say, it came as quite a shock when suddenly a shadow blocked out the dim glow of the street-light that provided a little illumination from down the way. She looked up, unsure who she was going to see. And there was the man, leaning a bit on his cane, looking like a guy out of a movie that she had seen on tv once. The bad guy from a movie she had seen on tv once.

Inhaling to scream, he quickly crouched down and pressed a finger to her lips, signaling her to be quiet. She obeyed; more out of fear than anything. He put two fingers under her chin, and slowly turned her face to the side to reveal a large bruise on her neck. She cringed in pain at the movement, "The nice garbage man comes in the morning doesn't he?"

Her eyes shot wide open, mouth dropping in shock as she backed away from him in terror, "H-h-how d-d-"

"Doesn't he?"

"Y-y-y-yes..."

"Then wait for him here. Show him the mark on your neck and tell him where you got it. Ask him to take you to the place he told you about, then do the same thing for them." He stood up, lost in his own trance, "My parents fought a lot too..."

After that, he was gone like the phantom he was. She dried her tears as best she could, deciding to follow the man's advice. He seemed nice, he hadn't hurt her really. She loved her mommy and daddy a whole lot, but she couldn't take any more arguing or hitting... When she looked to thank the man, he had dissapeared completely. Which started making her have second thoughts. Up and down the street she looked, even scanning the roof tops. Where had he gone?

She didn't think to look straight up, where stood on the building beside the one she lived in. Looking down into the alley, the blank pools of his glasses hid any emotion that his eyes would have otherwise betrayed. If there would be any emotion at all, there probably wouldn't be. The only reason that he had bothered stopping at all was he could draw too many parallels to Lindsey, that was the girl's name, and himself. Far too many...

He thought no more about it then, moving on from rooftop to rooftop with the same slow strides, punctuated by the occasional leap. The brighter lit buildings of downtown Jump City twinkled a mile or two away. A cold wind blew from the land towards the bay, stronger at the height he was on than at ground level because of the lack of resistance up there. His gaze slowly panned from the tall buildings of Downtown to the bay, and the tower that shot upwards from it's island home.

The sudden interruption in scenery made him frown, "Such exquisite beauty, disturbed by another of man's creations. Here, in this city by the sea, beauty marred by a giant 'T'. It's just your style really; no respect for natural order. Speaking of which, where are you... Where are you, 'old friend?'"

Lifting his cane upward, he placed the orb between him and the city. His eyes focused and re-focused upon it, and slowly it seemed to grow. It filled his vision till it was all darkness, all shadow. Voices, so many voices... Some crying, some laughing, some filled with love, others filled with hate, and more than a few were filled with terror. So much, blending, mixing, and swirling he was for a moment overwhelmed, but still he persevered...

Then, so faint amongst the voices, he heard it. Exactly what he had been looking for, it surprised him that it had not taken longer, _"...Come on Curly, I'm not going to wait forever!"_

He smirked, slowly coming back to reality. He could practically see the alley, hear the loud drum of techno-music from the dance club across the street, smell the perfume that the girl wore. His eyes were fixed to that spot. His smirk widened as he said, "There you are."

123456789123456789123456789123456789

Jinx's hair was down, coming from a ponytail that stuck out the back of the baseball cap that rested on her head. She had considered trying to dye it, but decided it a wasted effort. She checked her watch again, he had two minutes before she was gone. Her neck was already on the line, where was he?

Little did she realize he had been watching her for five minutes, debating the possibility of a trap. She wouldn't, couldn't recognize him. Well, it was possible, but highly unlikely. He decided to test it and approached slowly. He masked his voice as much as he could when he asked her, "Hey there, what do ya' say you come out of that alley and join me for a drink or two at the club?"

Her pinks eyes darted to him, glancing over him unimpressed. His hair was a bit too long for her tastes, and the long black coat thing was done WAY too much. That, mixed with his baggy cargo pants and long shirt he looked like a surfer who couldn't decide whether he wanted to become gothic or gangster.

"Back off, before I beat the-"

"I rate my disguise a bit higher than yours, Jenny."

Her eyes widened, as she glanced over him again, "Curly?"

"Ya."

"What in the..."

He pulled out a bottle from his coat, something that looked like hair-spray, "Two seconds of this and I can kiss my curls goodbye. Speaking of which, I need a haircut," He said, pulling one of the strands in front of his face with a frown, "It's hard to tell how long your hair is when it's all twisted like mine normally is."

She nodded slowly, "Probably wearing contacts and you just changed coats."

"Pretty much."

"Did you come alone?"

He spread his arms wide, looking around, "Please, who would I bring?"

"...Good, follow me."

"Excuse the hesitation, but why would I _willingly_ follow a known criminal into a dark alley?"

"Do you want my help or not?"

He feigned thinking about it, before following her, making an obvious move to the inside of his coat where he still carried innumerable weapons and devices. He didn't care how much bad luck she could give him; Even back luck failed after so many bullets. Besides, there was still the possibility that this was going to be legit.

"I thought you're supposed to stay with a group on a first date."

"Don't make me hurt you."

She glanced around as they came to a dead end after a minute or so of walking. Then she placed a hand on a seemingly normal wall, where a scanner read her fingerprints and caused a hidden door to swing open. Jinx hurried him in, before glancing around again and closing the door behind her.

They were in what could only be described as a mix between a bomb shelter and a broom closet. The walls were solid concrete, probably reinforced too, with supplies and weapons stocked up as if they expected to fight a war. Oh wait, they probably were sometime soon...

Jinx seemed nervous, which was uncharacteristic of her. But she was about to help someone take down a criminal that had brought Red X into hysterics by the mere mention of his name. That was cause for caution, "So, why do you want to take down Slade?"

"I'm no saint. He has something, I want it back."

"That simple huh?"

"Ya."

"...You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. You're good, there's no doubting that. I've seen what you can do, and I saw what you did to Gizmo back when we were in school... But you can't beat Slade."

"This is really starting to get old." He said, pointing a finger at her angrily, "I'll be darned if I get spooked by a ghost that hasn't even shown his face to me yet. It's been a long time since you've seen what I can do. Trust me, I'm better than anyone dreams. I fool around because I'm good enough to be able to. Now let me deal with our pal Slade and tell me where he is."

"I don't know."

"Gee, thanks for wasting my night."

"Hey, I don't 'know'. I have a hunch... There is a place he might be. Me and the H.I.V.E. have scouted around it already. Something is there. And Gizmo says that it's powerful, but unstable."

Curly thought about this, then nodded, "That's probably it. Where?"

She told him, and even though there was no way anyone could hear she whispered it to him. Then stepped back, biting her lip, "I'm going to regret helping you."

"No you won't. You want something, I can see it. What?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said we've been having second thoughts about where our loyalties lie. We're tired of being on the losing team. I know me and Mammoth want out, Gizmo is wavering. I can't speak for any of the others. I'm guessing you guys had something to do with X dropping off the map?"

"...Yes, and that's all I'm going to say. But trust me, you probably don't want to be shipped out with him. I'll take thisto bird boy. I'm sure there is something we can do. But you better not be lying to me, ya'hear?"

Jinx blinked, surprised by the sudden slang. His accent had changed drastically for no apparent reason. He exited the room, straightening his jacket a bit. However, she remained there to face whatever fate had in store if she and Curly had been followed. After a while though, she sighed and left, pulling the cap further over her eyes. Maybe she should've dyed her hair...

Curly debated his options, the spray already wearing off, hair returning to it's usual state. He could go back and tell the others about this info and probably take it up tomorrow, or he could do it himself and settle it tonight. The only problem was, if this guy was as good as everyone seemed to think he was, it would be one heck of a fight that he might not win. That didn't particularly appeal to him.

But then, not much was appealing to him lately. And option two left out the variable of the Titans interfering and/or screwing up. The only thing that could go wrong is if he lost. And if he started to lose, he wasn't so prideful as to not run away. Well then, he was going to pay Slade a little visit...

123456789123456789123456789

The building did indeed house some sort of hideout. And the hideout housed some kind of labyrinth that Curly had to figure his way through, bypassing the security systems at every turn. It wasn't particularly difficult, but there was some nagging feeling of wrongness in the back of his head that wouldn't go away. He shook it off though; nerves weren't going to stop him.

How long had he wandered these dark hallways? He didn't know. He could've checked, but saw little point. This place was something, but if it was one thing it most certainly was deserted. Jinx was probably lying to him... or maybe she was...

He whirled, hearing what he thought was the swish of a cape, a sound he'd grown to know from being around Raven and Robin. He didn't even know he had a gun in his hand, it had been purely instinctual. Ok, that wasn't his nerves...

"_Go..."_

He blinked, trying to figure out where that voice had come from. That hadn't been something he'd thought... was it? Whatever it was, it sounded more sure than he did, so he dashed down the hall completely uncaring of any detection systems he might be tripping. He no longer cared. There was something following him, or watching him, or something that was freaking him out and he was going to get away from it if it was the last thing he-

"You!"

Curly slid to a halt in a square shaped, arena like room devoid of any furniture or crates. Across from him on the other side of the room, stood another figure. He was shorter than Curly by a bit, but looked slightly bigger. His green eyes were wide with shock, under his brown bowl-cut hair. That hair cut that had earned him the nick-name...

"Souphead?"

"...Hello Curly..."

The two regarded each other, their shock slowly condensing into anger. The deep anger that only hatred could bring, as they entered the room circling one another with even steps. Curly was the first one to speak, "I see you still have that same stupid haircut."

"I could say the same for you."

"It figures that you're in with this Slade guy."

"Oh? I'm not the one wandering around this place as if I owned it."

"Then what are you doing here?" Curly shot back.

"I got a call, saying that you were in Jump City, and that you were trashing the place trying to find something, or someone. A rival, a bomb, or whatever it is, I don't want to know. All I know, is that I don't want you to have it for whatever it is you want to use it for."

"Bull. If you watched the news, you'd realize I'm with the GOOD GUYS in this town."

"Well gee, that's a first."

"Well, while we're on the subject..." He began, stopping all movement, "How about you? Come on, you know what I'm talking about. Why did you sell us out Aaron?"

Aaron glared, getting into an attack position, "No one else is here for to confuse with you're lies you backstabbing son of a-"

A gunshot, followed by a ricochet as the bullet went wide. Before this could register in his brain though, Aaron was already coming, hands grasping something behind his back. Curly barely had time to duck and roll away before his opponent drew a sharp sword from a sheath on his back in a crescent slice that left a gouge a foot deep in the metal walls. Curly had him in his sights now though, and odds of him missing this time were slim.

"You know what, fine. If you don't want to own up to it, that's fine. But don't you dare try and place what happened on me Aaron!"

"I have nothing to own up to, I _saw _you telling the Colonel of our plans."

"I never talked to the Colonel alone, I hated the man more than anyone else. I had nothing to gain from talking to him!"

"Nothing but your own yellow hide!"

Small pellet-like objects hit the floor with a might 'BANG' and bright flash that stunned Curly for a moment, so he just started firing madly with no real intent but to put some hot lead between him and the cold steel of Aaron's katana. It worked; better than he could've hoped. He heard a scream of pain, and when he opened his eyes he saw he'd clipped him in the arm, the wound bleeding profusely.

"You..."

"I trusted you man. We all trusted you. But see how much that mattered."

Another explosion, followed by the distinct sound of the stampede like charge that the Titans were so famed for. Heaven knows what it must've looked like, but the reaction was enough for the most part. Everyone was getting ready to attack everyone. Curly had one pistol on Aaron, the other pointed at the Titans out of surprise more than anything. Aaron had drawn another sword, ignoring his wound which had been numbed by the adrenaline. And the Titans had them both outgunned and in their sights.

"What the? Ok Curly, start talking, what's going on?"

"Curly? Pfft, you haven't even told them your real name? Why's that, will it make it easier to betray them when you do?" Aaron asked sharply.

"I don't know, I've never betrayed anyone; I just have your example to follow."

"Both of you, just put down your weapons and we'll get this sorted out, ok?" Cyborg said, his sonic cannon charging with blue power. Raven was taking her chance now. Curly had a mental equivalent of a brick wall to hide his thoughts and memories from her, while this 'Aaron' had a picket fence. Making a quick sweep she was bombarded by emotions of anger, hatred, and rage directed at Curly. She had felt some of these herself, betrayal, lose, confusion, and a thirst for revenge. The feeling were too strong, providing only a vague picture of a blurry event, like staring at a piece of artwork through stained glass. The overtones completely overshadowed whatever happened.

"No... There's nothing to sort out. I just have to give him what he deserves!"

With that cry, Aaron charged at Curly, wildly slashing with his weapons. However, he only managed to cut a bit of the white coat that he wore, and was followed by blue sonic-energy and starbolts that forced him off the attack. Cursing, he took off down the hallway, Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy hot on his tail.

Cyborg stopped Curly from running off after him as well, the monolith of steel and flesh daring the much smaller teen to try something. Gritting his teeth, Curly motioned with his pistols, "Move, please."

"No."

"I asked nicely, now I'm telling you, you have three seconds to move or I'll blast my way through you and anyone else that tries to-"

Curly was suddenly jerked backwards by a black tendril of energy, slamming him against the far wall, "Cyborg, go."

"What? Raven, what if he-"

"He's got a tight lip and I want answers. I'll be fine, I'll call if I need help."

Nodding slowly, the half-robot teen dashed off leaving the sorceress with Curly who was rising to his feet slowly, "...That's twice you've kept me from reaching my goals. I won't tolerate a third."

"And since when are you so cut throat?"

"If you aren't with me, you're with him. And I don't like people who are with him."

"I'm with no one; And I want some answers. I was going to be nice, but now you've forced my hand. I don't know what you're doing in Slade's old hideout, I don't know what he was doing. But I really doubt I'd like either one, so lets start off with basics. What's your relation to him?"

Very calmly, he walked towards where Aaron and the others had gone. Raven projected a black barrier in front of him, in almost a taunting way. He turned back slowly, his arms tightening with anger. His voice was flat as he said, "I said I wouldn't tolerate a third time."

Five bullets were barely blocked by Raven's sheild, which she had summoned just in time. Now she realized that this wasn't going to be an interrogation; this was going to be a no-holds barred death match. What was going on, what had happened to the Curly that they had been joking with only hours before? There was something definitely not right, and this was enhanced when the curly-haired gunman feel to his knees screaming as if in pain. Grasping his head, he began to mutter incoherently, "Not again... This isn't me... I won't get tricked again... THAT WON'T WORK THIS TIME!"

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked, very wary. Three possibilities presented themselves to her. Either he was faking this in order to catch her off guard, he was having some sort of complete mental breakdown, or worst of all there was a third party that she wasn't aware of. Carefully reaching out her mental powers, she reached out to Curly's mind. What she found was the equivalent of strands of spider webs, like that of a puppeteer's strings. When her mental powers encountered these they recoiled swiftly in complete shock.

As the scientific teen took a deep breath, he collapsed onto all fours from the exertion of keeping his mind under his control. Raven's eyes widened as she glanced into the darkened hallway. Where there once had been shadow, there now stood a man with one hand outstretched, mouth agape in surprise.

Going into a fighting stance, Raven asked in a steely voice, "Who are you?"

"You son of a..." Curly muttered, trying to stand, only to be crushed back down by an invisible force.

"Now now, we'll have none of that."

"I'm going to-"

"Going to what, old friend? You can't even stand. And not even that mental barrier you so pride yourself on can keep me out completely."

Hands gaining a black glow, Raven repeated her question, "Who are you! Answer me or you'll regret not."

The man strode forward, his cape billowing behind him as he walked by Curly. Raven raised her hands and yelled, "Azerath Metreone Zi-"

A pain unlike anything she had ever felt coursed through her mind for the briefest of moments, shattering her concentration. She tried to chant her mantra again with the same result. Slowly, pain began to make the room seem fuzzy as it dug into her like a migraine. Dropping to the floor, she looked up at her assailant one last time, trying to conjure up any kind of spell... Before fading to blackness.

"...Incredible," He muttered, slowly shifting some hairs from Raven's face. Then he turned back to the gradually recovering Curly, "As for you. Take it easy for a while; You're purpose has almost been served."

He vaguely felt his body being lifted. The last thing he saw was a cold, hard wall rushing to meet his face...


End file.
